The Windchime - 風鈴
by Bibicat
Summary: Ginko dared not reveal his love for Tanyuu. In Edo era Japan that would be suicidal. Revised. Previous ch36 is now in ch12. Contains "Tanyuu's fairytale." Rated T for an intimate scene.
1. Chapter 1

風鈴：The Wind Chime

Chapter 1

Negotiating slopes in May monsoon was a tricky business even for experienced travelers. That and perhaps fatigue made him take shelter. 「雨足が弱まるまで一息つっか」"until the rain passes," he told himself. But that could be a long time in May, at the height of monsoon season.

He took shelter in a natural cave. He sat down on a relatively flat rock and lit a cigarette. Everything was too damp to start a fire, but smoking warmed him up. Or maybe it just dulled his senses so he felt the cold less. Either way he had found a refuge, though temporary. Not even bothering to take his wet clothes off he lay down, with an arm under his head, and began to drift off.

He was aware of the risk he ran of hypothermia, of course. "I don't care" 「構わねえや」he muttered to himself. He closed his eye.

That dream again. It was that day he took shelter in a shallow depression in the dirt with Kourou. And he utters the same question 「お前の目的は？」"what is your purpose?" He never thought much about it at the time. Lately, though, that question began to haunt him. The shadows on Kourou's face intensify. He demands 「答えろよ！お前の目的は何だ？」"well, answer me. What IS your purpose?" He confesses. 「目的は何も無い」"I don't have one" he says, in a voice that sounds so echoey it startles him. 「そうだろう」"I KNOW" growls Kourou but gleefully, only it isn't Kourou anymore. It is a shadow shaped like a man, but not a man. It commands Ginko to come to him though silently, so it may devour him. Body and soul. All of him.

Then he wakes up in cold sweat. He can't remember whether he screamed or not.

「糞！」"Dammit" he said out loud. He ran his fingers through his bangs, momentarily showing his left eye socket. 「糞！」"Dammit" he cursed again. This same dream had been haunting him for the last month, depriving him of rest. Plus frequent headaches and nose bleeds. He had been careful to keep his mushi tobacco lit at all times when awake and repellent smoke when he rested, as always. If this was work of some noxious mushi, it would be a new species to him. Perhaps was some ailment. Perhaps not. Either way he would go see Dr. Adashino, his friend. He slung his luggage on his wet shoulders and took firm steps into the pouring rain.

He negotiated a steep slope near his friend's home. It would have been a spot even he had to be careful without the rain, and even more of a challenge with it. He took one misstep which sent him tumbling down some twenty feet below. He checked himself for any broken bones or cuts. Nothing serious this time. He sighed a sigh of relief and a bit of disgust. He should have been more careful. He had had close brushes with death before, but he never considered one thing; should he die somewhere would his body continue to attract mushi?

He got up and forced himself on. He did not know the answer. Nor was there anyone he could ask. Likely scenarios of his death ran through his mind. One, tokoyami would finally take him, in which event there would be no body. All fine and well in that case. Second, he would die of injury or illness. Assuming his cadaver would indeed continue to attract mushi… Chill ran down his spine. That was an unacceptable risk. His corpse must be cremated. Immediately. Or a disaster would befall wherever it lay. 「何故前に考えなかったんだろう？」He found it utterly foolish that he had never thought about it before.

He knocked on Adashino's front door. No answer. He knocked again, this time harder. Soon he heard his friend rushing there. When he opened his door, Adashino was a bit taken aback at the sight of his completely drenched friend and forgot to finish pulling the robe on himself. "Ginko," he blurted, 「ギンコ！土砂降りの時に外にほっつきまわる奴があるか？」"'tahell y'doing out when it's pouring?"

Io heard the commotion and came out to the hallway. She was dressed, but her hair was a bit tussled. Ginko threw a glance at his friend that said "were you?" Adashino blushed. His eyes said "well….you know?" but his mouth said 「とりあえずあがれよ。もともと青白いのに余計に顔色悪いぞ。熱い風呂にでもすぐつかってあっためないといかん」"come on, let's get you in a hot tub. You got even less colors now than you usually do." Ginko would have said something smart-assed were it not for Io. Instead he said a polite "thanks" and followed his friend. On the way Adashino asked her to bring a _yukata_ （a type of informal kimono, originally designed to dry off moisture after bathing, but developed into loungewear) of his.

As the heat of tub water relieved him of the cold, his skin began to sting everywhere. He put his head on the edge of the tub, looking up. 「どっかでのたれ死にした場合は火葬にするよう遺言状でも携帯しなきゃならんな」"I should carry a letter to cremate me" he thought, 「それと、保証人も」"maybe a guarantor, too." But who? "Certainly not Adashino," he continued. "he's a good fella, but no judgement." He remembered a few mummified bodies of what-is-that-thing too. Would he try mummifying Ginko's body? A vision of his own mummified body flew across his mind. That thought made him cry out loud「うげっ」"Eeeew."

Adashino was outside of the bath chamber and heard Ginko. He yelled 「ギンコ、吐き気か？風呂桶の中で吐くなよ」"Yo Ginko! You getting sick in there? Don't puke in the tub, okay?" 「違うよ」"I'm not" he yelled back. Adashino was already coming around and next second he was opening the bath chamber door.

「あああ～っ、入ってくるなよ！」"Aaaaargh! Don't come in! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" screamed Ginko, ducking into the tub. 「恥ずかしがらんでもいいって。野郎の裸見たって面白くもないだろ？」"Don't worry. I'm a guy. Don't be shy" said Adashino as he kneeled beside the deep tub forearms flat on its edge. " 「おい、出てけよ変態」"You pervert. Get out" growled Ginko. 「あいよわかったわかった。でもこの風呂桶俺のだからな」"Okay okay. But it's my tub you are using, you know" teased Adashino, with a goofy smirk on his face as he stood up. 「ただあまり長いこと湯に浸かってるとアレに悪いって忠告しようかと思っただけさ」"I just wanted you to know, Ginko, soaking in hot water for too long is not good for…., um, you know, …" he continued without even blushing, pointing below the belt. 「熱にあたるとな、あまり良く動けなくなるんだ」"the heat makes them not swim so well" he said, now starting to chuckle. 「構うか馬鹿たれ」"like hell I care!" Ginko returned and added 「お前じゃねえっつうの。余計なお世話だよ」"Mind your own business! I'm not you!" "hahahaha…oh ouch. owowow…" Adashino was still laughing when he stepped out.

「風呂の他に何か用事あったのか？」"ok so what brings ya?" Adashino inquired as Io laid raised trays for dinner. 「治療頼みたいんだ」"I need treatment," Ginko answered. 「治療って何の？具合悪いのか？」"What for? Are you sick?" Adashino cocked an eyebrow at him. 「さあな。確かにはわからん」"Dunno. Maybe" Ginko said flatly. 「でも、何か変なんだ。症状も蟲絡みの病とはどれにしても一致しない」"I just don't feel right. And my symptoms don't jive with anything mushi related" he continued. 「ふうん、どんな症状だ？」 "Oh yeah? What symptoms?" Adashino inquired, now sounding more like a doctor than a friend. 「不眠症、いらつきに、何度も繰り返す夢、疲労、と」"insomnia, irritability, recurrent dreams, fatigue, …" Ginko listed but cut it short when Io appeared into the room with dinner.

Three of them sat down. Ginko thought about asking the obvious question, but decided to leave it up to them. Adashino began soon enough with "say, 「ところでギンコ、今から二月半先暇あるか？」"Ginko, are you free in two months?" 「ああ。それって」"Yeah. Is it…?" Ginko started to ask but Io's blushing was an answer enough. 「俺達の祝言なんだ。お前に是非来て欲しいんだ。もともとお前が俺達を紹介した奴だったからさ」"Our wedding is in two months. We would like you to be here for it, with you being the one to introduce us and all," Adashino continued with that goofy smile. 「おうおう先生それはそれはお目出度い。紹介っつっても、とんだ紹介だったなあ」"ooooooh doc, my congratulations. But some 'introduction' that was" Ginko said, half teasing and half sincerely.

「ありがとうギンコさん」"thanks Ginko" Io said with a radiant smile. Adashino wore the same. Ginko's core softened at his friends' happiness. 「本当にめでたいな。喜んで来させてもらうよ」"that really is a happy thing. It'd be my pleasure to attend" he said with a sincere smile only his closest friends saw.

Next morning Adashino gave Ginko as thorough a check-up as he could. A lot of poking and plodding had Ginko sore when he was done. 「少し痩せぎすなの他には特に何も悪いところは見つからんが…」"aside from being a bit on the skinny side you are healthy physically, but…" the doctor hesitated. 「何だよ。はっきり言えよ」"spill it" Ginko nudged him. 「症状からしてみれば、脳内になにかあるか、あるいは心理的なものの可能性もある。でも、今の手の届く技術ではまだ脳手術は不可能だけどな」"well, based on your description it just might be something going on within your brain. Or maybe it's psychogenic. In case of the former, brain surgeries are still outside of our technology" Adashino stated almost apologetically. 「ふ～ん」"oh?" was all Ginko had in return. Adashino looked at him. 「ふ～んって何だよ他人事みたいに」"what do you mean 'oh?' like it's somebody else's business?" With his typical I'm-so-unimpressed look Ginko answered「心理的なもの？」"psychogenic, you say?" Adashino knew his friend well enough to drop that one.

He cleared his throat and stated「万が一の場合のために都の脳の専門医にかかったらいい」"you should seek a specialist in a large city, just in case." Ginko stayed silent as he pulled his shirt on. Then he uttered a casual「ま、ありがと。じゃ、」"thanks. See ya" as he hoisted his luggage on his back. 「おいギンコ、ちょっと待てよ」"hey hey hey not so fast" Adashino staggered on his feet. Ginko rolled his eye. Behind him Adashino scrambled for something. Pulling out a black box, he declared 「再戦せずに引き取らせてたまるか」"not before a rematch." 「え？またかよ？」"is it?" Ginko sighed but put his luggage down.

Truth be told, Adashino really was concerned for his friend, but worthy _shogi_ (Japanese version of chess) opponents were also few and far in between.

Soon the two sat across from each other over a _shogi_ table on the _engawa_ (a porch/hallway that wraps around the outside of interior rooms in old traditional Japanese homes) of Adashino residence. 「お前も懲りない奴だなあ」"ready for another defeat, are we?" said Ginko with a smirk. 「お前が勝ったら今回の診断代はただにしといてもいいぞ」"beat me and I'll give you that physical for free" challenged Adashino. Ginko accepted with a cocky「お～お上等じゃねえか。しからば、覚悟せい」"oooooh, confident, are we? In that case, prepare for a painful ass whopping."

Adashino offered the first move. With「それはそれは、ではお言葉に甘えて」"thank you very much" Ginko made the first move. The flat, elongated wooden pentagon landed with a crisp "click." Adashino quickly returned with another "click," followed by a quick countermove. One after another, the game progressed and in no time at all the two guys were engrossed in it. 「ふーむ」"Hmmmm," Ginko hummed, knotting his brows and hunched over the table, chin in hand. Adashino sat straight indian style, with his hands tucked inside sleeves, obviously pleased with himself for that move that cornered Ginko. Then as if something hit him, he wiped the smirk off and said 「お前ももうそろそろ考える時期じゃないのか？」"isn't it time for you to think about that, too?" "click."「考えるって何をさ」"think about what?" asked Ginko without lifting his eye off the table. "click."「何すっとぼけてんだよ。もうそろそろ嫁もらう時期だろ。」"don't play dumb with me. I'm talking getting a wife" Adashino needled, being careful to avoid saying "settling down," being aware of his friend's unfortunate condition. 「冗談だろ？俺は一生独り身でいるつもりさ」 "gotta be kidding me. I intend to stay single until I die" Ginko looked up with exasperation. "click." "Aaaaaargh!" Adashino let out a scream. It was his turn to hunch over the table. Ginko sat up a bit and lit a cigarette, smirking. He went on while Adashino was silent. 「考えてもみろよ。嫁さんもらったって年がら年中留守番してなきゃならんのは悪いだろ。ましてガキなんか出来た時なんか大変じゃねえか。それに…」"Think about it. Don't you feel bad for the poor woman who has to hold the fort alone most of the time? And then it's going to be even harder with kids. Plus…" "click." Ginko's eye widened at the table. Adashino sat up. But not for long. Ginko continued. 「それに、この体質が遺伝したらどうするんだ？俺みたいなガキをあえて作り出すのは無責任だと思わんか？」 "secondly, what if this is genetic? I can't condemn a child to this fate. It's irresponsible, don't you think?" Adashino looked up, sensing the change in Ginko's tone. He meant what he said when he sounded that way. 「そうか。ま、その心は解らんでもないが、お前は物事を深刻にとりすぎじゃないか？」"I do understand, but don't you think you are taking things too seriously?" Adashino offered. 「いんや、全然」"Not at all" Ginko resumed his casual tone with another "click." Silence ensued. Both men were deep in thoughts. Adashino finally broke it. 「ギンコ、何故自ら幸せを追い払う？お前だって人間だろ？お前だって幸福を追求する権利はあるじゃないか」 "Ginko, why do you push happiness away yourself? You're human, too. You too have the right to pursue your own happiness." "click." Ginko looked up with a wide grin. Adashino's eyes bugged out. 「このままで充分幸せさ」"I AM happy enough as it is" he said almost with a gleeful look, having dealt a decisive blow. Adashino let out a loud scream, hands on head. Ginko quickly slung his box on his back and took off shouting 「じゃあな」"see ya!"

Io joined her soon-to-be husband on the _engawa_, watching Ginko hurry on his way. She gave him a knowing look. He said 「勝たせてやっただけさ」"I LET him win." Io giggled, cradled his head in her arms, and gave him a long, deep kiss. 「わかってるわ」"I know" she whispered in his ear. 「そういう優しいところが大好きよ」"I love your kindness." She broke her embrace suddenly and took off running into the house. Adashino scrambled after her. He remembered to shut the _shoji_ （screen doors made of light wooden frame and paper).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he walked on he considered Adashino's diagnoses. 「専門医になんてかかる金があるか」"no way I'd have money to see a brain doctor," he thought. "_maybe it's tokoyami wrecking havoc in my head?_" he wondered also but quickly dismissed that notion; that was not how it behaved. It's possible, but highly unlikely. Soon he was immersed in the world of thoughts. Who could he ask to ensure his body to be disposed of properly? Not Adashino, obviously because he might….oh that scoundrel what the hell does he think he is doing consummating with Io already that poor girl her parents gave her up to be sacrificed to what I wonder if they know she is alive at all or would they be invited to the weddingiftheycomeIcouldknoxktheirteethoutibetterno tatafriend'sweddingbutit'ssuchahideouspracticeto…

Ginko was suddenly thrown back on the path with a loud "zap." He looked up in surprise at first but his gaze quickly turned into recognition. He was looking at a phenomenon on the rise for awhile. He took out a bound bunch of paper, a bamboo stick fashioned into a stylus and a small inkpot. He made an entry; "roughly spherical in shape, about three_ suns_ ("sun" is close to an inch) in diameter. Affixed about five _shakus_ (about 1.5 yards) above ground. A swarm of _aobokori_ ("green dust")inside, apparently in suspended animation…" The note had about a dozen such previous entries. Before he finished the "suspended animation" ceased to be, releasing with it a puff of smoke and walked on.

They were no more than a fleeting curiosity for Ginko, but a few things about them bothered him. "_Why can't I sense them before I see them?_" he wondered. Nevertheless he dismissed that thought quickly, as the sun was already setting. He had to set camp soon.

Having finished several salty rice balls Io had sent with him that morning and lay flat. He spat out a plum pit from an_ umeboshi_ (plums preserved with salt) that Io put in them. It went straight up, came falling down, and hit him smack on his forehead. He grimaced, but focus shifted, and soon imagined her and Adashino in dazzling white wedding outfits. He began to doze off. In twilight stage of folding consciousness images morphed in his dream. The bride was no longer Io but Tanyuu. Her new husband was obscured from his view. Her beauty takes his breath away. Spring sun was bright all around them, cherry petals blowing in the wind. They drink their binding cup of sake, and the guests begin to quietly announce their blessings. Ginko tries to utter something but a powerful hand pulls his shoulder back. In a moment dark clouds gather over head, the crowd vanish. He turns around and is met by a familiar figure. It demands to know his purpose. He cannot answer. He cannot answer. It devours the whole of him. He screams soundlessly.

He woke in cold sweat again panting.

He sat up and realized who would be the guarantor of his death.

He tossed and turned for awhile but managed enough sleep to continue the next morning. He was headed to the Karubusa mansion. It would be a week's trek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been five months since Ginko visited the mansion. Tama busied herself with her usual chores. Tanyuu had finished all the sealing she was able to that day and chose to spend a few remaining hours with her newly acquired black horse. That had been an unexpected development but also a good one; it provided her with much needed companionship as well as physical exercise. Tanyuu had been eating and sleeping better for it. She had even begun to show a little tan. If only it wasn't that rascal Ginko's suggestion!

Tama chuckled to herself as she recalled what he had told her the previous visit.

He showed up one day out of blue. Tanyuu found his stories amusing enough to even ask him to visit her. He had been obliging, going on fourth year. Tama did not dislike him but she did not hire young male mushishis for obvious reasons. Sure enough Tama began to note subtle changes in Tanyuu when he was around. It seemed to Tama there were subtle changes on his part as well. She decided a stern lecture was in order. It was for his own good, and hers.

He flat-out denied it, of course. But the reason why she was wrong, he insisted, was ….oh, could it be true? Is that possible? She had never heard of such a thing, oh that rascal. She was now bursting out into a fit of laughter in the kitchen. Tanyuu had finished her ride and care of the horse and came in. She heard her. She implored her to tell her what she was laughing about, but Tama absolutely would not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Io giggled as soundlessly as she could hoping her soon-to-be husband did not hear her. He was hunched over his _shogi_ table trying to retrace his steps and Ginko's counter steps. He indeed did not hear her, being so focused on his thoughts. She approached him from behind and sat down, still in her wet diving clothes.

Only then he realized she was there and let out a squeal of surprise. 「そんなに一生懸命何を考えてるの？」 "What are you studying so hard?" she inquired innocently. That was only an act, of course; she had witnessed yesterday's events. She distracted him then, but obviously the twelfth consecutive defeat hurt. He grunted something unintelligibly and looked down again. 「ううをっほん！」"A-HEM!" Io cleared her throat rather loudly. looked up at her. 「何だよ？」 "What?" he answered with that goofy, droopy smile, like a child buying candy. Io caught that expression and glared at him. 「それじゃないの！」"Not that!" she said, slapping his hand with one and wiping the pieces off the table. Adashino tried to protest, but Io was quicker. She arranged them as to begin a new game.

Adashino was dumfounded at what she just did and could only stutter「な、何のつもりだよ？」"What the…." Io stood as tall as she could and declared「本物の達人が稽古してしんぜよう、化野先生」"It's time for you to learn from a true master, ." Adashino blinked.「達人って誰さ？」"….a true master? Who?"

Io poked her right thumb up and proudly pointed at herself. 「え！？ お前？」"huh? you? You gotta be kidding me!"

Offended, Io demanded「どうして？ あたしが女だから？ 」"Why? Because I'm a woman? " Adashino was still looking at her incredulously. Io put on her best evil grin and challenged him. "「ああ解った。女に負かされるのが怖いんでしょ」Or are you afraid to lose to a woman?" Adashino scratched his head.

「解った、解ったよ」"Alright okay okay" he consented grudgingly. He would take it easy on her let her down gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tanyuu seemed an obvious choice, now that he thought of it; she, of all people would understand the potential risks, first of all. Secondly she is in perfect position to hear of any disaster his corpse may bring about. Thirdly she would have the resources and the integrity to follow through, which was a combination no one else he knew possessed.

But since the last visit it felt awkward to visit her. Tama had given him a good talking-to about why a young man without even a family name (in this time period only people in upper strata of Japanese society had last names. Not having one meant a person was not of proper origin for aristocrats to even consider marriage) could not hope to approach a young woman of her social status with any kind of intentions. It was only her special circumstances that made their friendship possible. He understood what Tama was getting at. And he came up with a convincing story on the spot why she was wrong in her assumption. She seemed to buy it but he was still kicking himself for it.

Tama notwithstanding, he had become aware of certain unease about his friendship lately. All his life he had been so busy staying afloat that he had little energy for much else. Maybe that had him consider sexuality something that belonged outside of his box. Sure, women made passes at him from time to time, but somehow he did not believe it. Besides, what would be the point of a relationship if he could not stay? And, that was that.

He and Tanyuu were but youths when they met. That was then. Now he found her growing more beautiful each time he visited. He had seen women more attractive than her, but no one understood _mushi_ like Tanyuu. Her confident demeanor and intellect fueled his attraction even more. With growing affection being around her was getting more and more difficult.

He kicked a pebble on the path as if in anger, and did not even know why he did that. It hit a tree ahead of him and landed with no sound.

Couples in love across social strata did desperate things and Ginko had seen it. They usually met unfortunate, sometimes even gruesome ends in the hands of the aristocrats. No sense risking that, they would be better off alive. Besides, her first duty was to the sealing anyway. He would simply continue to visit her occasionally to the end. Nothing more, nothing less. Happy-enough-ending.

Once he knew his heart, he swore to himself he would take it to the grave. He would never speak of it, to her or anyone. He would also have to do more than his damnedest to conceal it. He hoped he could pull it off.

All this weighed heavy on his heart, of course. He had rather put off dealing with it for as long as he could. He cursed his own stupidity for not having considered the prospect of death from that angle earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a "love at first sight" for Tanyuu. The black horse was for sale at a nearby town market for being too unruly to tame. As some handlers insist, animals sometimes choose their humans and this was definitely the case. It was Ginko who casually mentioned a very unusual artisan skilled in making saddles. He claimed this artisan could build one for her, even with an immobile leg and all. She had never considered it herself, but she was also growing weary of being trapped inside. Arrangements were made quickly and soon she found herself riding places she never imagined going with no help. She wrote Ginko thanking him for the suggestion. He wrote her back joking that maybe she won't need to come traveling with him when her leg healed after all. She returned with equal dose of humor that she would indeed still hold him to his words, horse or not. To her disappointment, however, that was the last she heard from him. That was five months ago. All she could do was to hope nothing was wrong with him.

Tanyuu was glad to spot a lone figure with rising smoke on the rocky hills. 「ヤアッ」"yahh!" she commanded it to pull up close behind him. He turned around and greeted her with a casual 「よオ淡幽霊。久しぶり。元気そうだな」"hey Tanyuu. Long time no see. You look well." She fought the impulse to dismount and throw her arms around him in delight. Instead she offered a dignified 「ギンコ。よく来たな」"Ginko. Welcome." She followed it with 「馬座なしで乗れるか？」"can you ride bare back?" Ginko responded with 「さあな。やってみないとわからん」"dunno. Only one way to find out." Tanyuu helped him up with a surprisingly strong grip. As soon as he was seated she looked back at him and told him 「しっかりつかまって」"hang on tight," and without a warning made the horse take off running. 「わああっ」"whoa!" Ginko yelped. He lost balance, came close to falling off.「淡幽！」"Tanyuu!" he tried to get her attention. How pathetic he sounded bothered him and he shut up. By the time she turned around he managed to reposition himself. She looked forward, and sped up even more. The exhilaration of the speed took hold of them both, and in no time at all they were both laughing like kids on swings.

「疾風、ドウ、ドウ」"Hayate, whoa, whoa" Tanyuu commanded once they reached her mansion.

「疾風か。なるほどな」"I see, 'Hayate' ("whirlwind"). Appropriate name" wheezed Ginko, still catching his breath but smiling. Tanyuu dismounted to her left right on the spot where she hung up her crutches in the stable. 「五ヶ月も音沙汰無しで案じておっったぞ。元気だったか？」"Not a peep out of you for five months, so I was concerned for you. How've you been?" Tanyuu blurted out and instantly regretted it; she told him on herself she was counting. She looked down in attempt to conceal her face from him. But perhaps she needed not worry, since Ginko was was still catching his breath and laughing at the same time and having a hard time at it; his hands were on his knees, shoulders going up and down, and of all idiocy, his cigarette was still lit. 「この通り…..(ハアハア）ピンピンさ（ハア）」"I've ….(pant pant) been (pant pant) just peachy," Ginko answered between hard breaths. Tanyuu took one look at him and her eyes widened.

「ギンコ、そんなに肝つぶしたならどうしてもっと前に言わなかった…..キャアッ！」"Ginko, if you were so scared why didn't you say so…..ahhhhgh!" yelped Tanyuu as she came around the horse and took one look at him. He blinked. Tanyuu's mouth shaped something like 「幽霊」"a ghost." He did not realize that himself. It was probably from sleep deprivation. Still, he tried to deflect her fussing with humor. 「幽霊？ひでえなあ。しょっちゅう一つ目小僧に勘違いされるけど幽霊は初めてだ」"Aw c'mon, a ghost? People take me for a '_one-eye boy_' (a fantom) all the time but never a ghost." Tanyuu had regained her usual composure and rolled her eyes.

「おお左様ですか。では一つ目小僧にまたなれるまでゆっくり養生するといい」"oh z'that so? Then recuperate here until you turn back into a 'one-eye boy'" Tanyuu fired back, poking his side with her right crutch in the direction of the house. Ginko obliged with 「はいはい。仰せのとおりに、姫君殿」"as you wish, princess."

Tama greeted them at the front _genkan_ (the front entrance of the house, usually more than one foot lower than the floor, where everyone took footwear off) of the house. One look at Ginko and her reaction was much the same, albeit silent. Ginko wondered if he looked so bad. Tanyuu asked her for dinner enough for three, which Tama interpreted as "enough to feed Ginko." Ginko took his shoes off and then proceeded to take Tanyuu's right _zouri _(sandals with flip-flop like thongs, commonly worn in that era). She frowned and shook his hands off as if to say "I'll do it myself." Ginko sat back down. He should not have, perhaps. As soon as he did something with sharp claws dug them into his back, climbed his up, and helped itself to a 'seat' on his shoulder. They both yelped.「ビッケ！人登りしちゃだめよ」"Bikke! No climbing on people" she crooned and peeled a kitten off Ginko's shoulder. 「あいたたたたた ビッケ？」"owowowow…Bikke?" Ginko tried to comprehend what just happened. The kitten snuggled on Tanyuu's chest and poked its nose out from between her thumb and index finger, purring all the while. It jumped back on Ginko faster than Tanyuu could restrain it or Ginko could jump away. It dug its claws on him again, even reaching for his face, and landed itself squarely on his shoulder. 「ビッケよ。だって、タマとは呼べないでしょう。ビッケ、ギンコのおじちゃんにこんにちはって言うのよ」"that's its name. We can't call it 'Tama' (a quintessential cats' name, about like 'Fluffy') can we? Bikke, say hello to uncle Ginko" crooned Tanyuu, peeling it off his shoulder again. Not much surprised Ginko any more but this did. 「しばらく来ないとひどく変わるもんだなあ」"a lot changed since I was here last," Ginko muttered as he took "Bikke" the kitten from her.

She looked at him askance as he put the kitten back on his shoulder and started down the hallway toward the room Tanyuu used for work. He glanced back at her and told her 「長居はしねえよ。ただ、頼み事があるんだ」"I won't be staying long. I just have a favor to ask of you." He knew she would not hear of him leaving so soon given her earlier reaction but it was an old habit. As he predicted Tanyuu "commanded" him to stay at least for the night to recover from fatigue.

On the way she heard him talking to the kitten. 「こんなに小っこいと悪さしても憎めねえなあ。おじちゃんじゃなくてギンコのお兄ちゃん」"it's hard to get mad at something so tiny like you. Call me '_oniichan_', not '_ojichan, ok?_" ("oniichan" would be used to address youth as opposed to "ojichan," for middle-aged men and on). She caught up to him and corrected him. It was the first time she had seen him with animals, but it was obvious they took to him easily. She wondered if _mushi _wasn't the only living things he attracted. Still, she had to give him a bit of jostling.「ビッケ、ギンコおじちゃんよ」"Bikke, it's 'uncle Ginko' ok?" she crooned at it. He winced and protested 「俺、そんなに老けたか？」"have I aged that much?" Tanyuu just laughed.

Once seated across from each other in her work room, Tanyuu was still giggling, quite pleased with herself. She teasingly asked him「で、ギンコ、お前今年いくつになる？」"so Ginko, how old are you this year, anyway?" His smile faded, which made Tanyuu's heart skip a beat, since that was a light-hearted question. 「ふうむ、自分でも確実には知らん。たぶん二十五、六だと思う」"I don't know exactly myself. Probably twenty five or six, I think." He looked up briefly and saw Tanyuu's looked apologetic but curious. 「俺、孤児でな、それに十の頃の前の事はまるで覚えてないんだ」"I was an orphan, and I don't remember anything before I was around ten." He pointed to his left socket and added 「多分常闇と遭遇した時に記憶を食われちまったんだ」"probably from encountering a '_tokoyami_'." She was surprised since Ginko hardly ever spoke of his own past. He could also see just that much shook her heart. She was going to ask him to tell her more, but Ginko quickly switched the subject. 「それより頼み事があるんだ」"that aside, I have a favor to ask of you" he began.

「以前にただ一人俺のような男に遭った事がある。ムジカっていう蟲師の爺さんでな、不幸な死に様したんだ」"I've only met another like me once. An older _mushishi_ named Mujika. He met a rather unfortunate end" he continued. 「そんなもんで、俺がくたばった場合は蟲を寄せる因子が無くなるのかどうか全くわからない」"So I have no idea whether my tendency to attract mushi will end when I die or continue." He was unconsciously rubbing his temple. Tanyuu paid him undivided attention. 「….から大惨事にならないように火葬にした方が賢明と思うんだ。な、淡幽、頼む、この通り、それを見届ける保証人になってくれないか？ どう考えてもお前が適任者なんだ」"So, when I die I need to be cremated, to prevent disasters. I can't think of a better friend to ask this of. Please." They both stayed silent for a long moment.

「解った。いいけど、一つだけ条件つき」"Alright. I will do it. But under one condition" Tanyuu finally broke the silence. 「お前の子供時代の話を聞かせてくれ」"Tell me about your childhood." Ginko's expression hardened. He disliked when people treated him with cheap pity for any reason. He spoke a single 「何故？」"why?" "Because," Tanyuu answered with a trembling voice. 「死の保証するなら生前の事も知らずにできなかろう」"I want to know your past if you want me to take care of your death."

"_Since when is she so emotional?_" he wondered. He recalled other men complaining about their wives, how emotional they can be. But Tanyuu was now staring at him, inked brush in hand, ready to produce the letter he asked for. He took a long drag of smoke, exhaled, and began to tell his story. Not that there was much to tell, though.

So he began to tell her about what little there was. Before he got through the first few sentences he noticed her lips already quivering. By the time he mentioned the _watari _her eyes were moist, and her tear gate was all the way open when he got to being used and getting kicked out by several adult _mushishi_.「おい、そんなに泣くなよ」"hey, don't cry so much" Ginko tried to sound as cheerful as he could manage. 「何たる言い草だ他人事のように」"how can you say that? It is your childhood" Tanyuu shot back between heaving. Ginko, on the other hand, found Tanyuu the cry baby humorous, so he bit his lips trying not to crack up. In fact he was trying so hard his shoulders were beginning to quiver. Meanwhile Tanyuu took out a cloth she kept handy for blotting ink and blew her nose. Tama walked by with a pile of laundry and noticed Tanyuu pouring. Ginko gestured for silence. She gave him a glare that said "look what you've done" before walking on. Tanyuu regained composure enough and began to write that letter. It noted that Ginko's body was to be cremated immediately should he be found dead, by the authority of Tanyuu Karibusa. She pressed the family's seal in _shu_ (*bright reddish orange), sealed it, and handed it to Ginko. Ginko took the letter. He was going to thank her but instead could not help himself grinning ear to ear. Still sniffling, Tanyuu inquired, still looking down,「で、灰はどうすればいい？」"what do you want with the ashes?" Ginko answered 「どうでもいいよ。そこらへんに振りまいておけば庭の花の肥やしにでもなるだろ」"I don't care. Scatter it in the yard and it'll be good fertilizer for flowers in the yard or something." Tanyuu looked up because he sounded like he was about to crack up. And there he sat, grinning ear to ear. 「何をにやにやしている」"what are you smiling about?" she scolded. He answered 「鏡」"mirror," but that was all he could get out. She produced a small hand-held mirror from a desk drawer and gasped in embarrassment. She had not realized ink was smudged across her face from blowing her nose with a brush cloth. She sighed in disgust, with Ginko still in stitches, picked up the brush and drew a straight black line across his face. Ginko was taken aback for a moment but realizing what she had done laughed even harder. His laughter pulled Tanyuu in, too, and in a split moment she was laughing as well.

Tama walked by again and saw two of them laughing like two children with ink smudges on their faces. She sighed. 「今さっき目がつぶれる程泣いておられたのに今は大笑いしておる。この調子では先が思いやられるわ」"she cried a moment ago and now they are both laughing. At this rate who knows what's next?" she wondered.

When the fit of laughter passed Ginko realized that Tanyuu's tears were borne of genuine sympathy. Her tears were being shed, not because a child was met with misfortune but it happened to him. To Ginko. Unexpectedly, he found her tears comforting, therapeutic even, gently healing an old wound. His gaze softened. Tanyuu did not see it, since she was still recovering from crying and then laughing so hard. 「ありがと」"thank you" he said in a soft voice. She answered 「でも、気を抜かんと用心してくれな。葬式は好かん」"nevertheless, be careful. I don't like funerals." 「そうだな。でも、俺のガキ時代の話で涙を流してくれた事だよ」"yes, but I meant 'thank you' for your tears over my childhood." She tried to sound stern as she said 「癖にするでないぞ」"don't make a habit of it" she told him. 「しかしこんなに泣き上戸だとは知らなんだ」"but I had no idea you were such a cry baby" teased Ginko, but Tanyuu countered with a prompt「ギンコこそ、そんなに笑い上戸だとは知らなかった」"oh I had no idea you had such a silly switch." They laughed again, both glad that conversation was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginko sat down at the _engawa_ staring at the rain while Tanyuu was washing up. It was constant and steady. He sighed at the prospect of negotiating his steps through the muddy hills around the mansion. He might have to stay the night at this rate. Bikke the cat helped itself on his lap, curled up, and began to purr. He pet it half-mechanically, but a that was good enough for the cat. He was glad for the levity earlier; it helped relieve the uncomfortable tension he was dreading. It was a calm sunny day for _Satsuki,_ (roughly May). Sitting in silence aided by fatigue lulled him to doze off.

His consciousness faded. Darkness descended on his vision.

A form took shape of a man in the darkness. He was sitting in a shallow depression on a dark and rainy day. The dream is utterly silent. Just the thought flows into his mind. "What is your purpose?" the figure demands. He is petrified. He wants to answer, but he cannot. He cannot. The figure contorts into an evil smile. It begins to devour him in entirety. There will be no trace of his left. Not even memories. He screams his silent scream.

And he jolted into consciousness.

He was still sitting with Bikke the kitten on his lap at the Karibusa mansion. He felt a warm and wetness on his lip, and wiped it off on his fingers. It was blood. He was bleeding again, nose was not the only spot. Blood trickled down from his left socket, like a tear but red. And Bikke…Bikke got off his lap and was now hissing and spitting.

Terror gripped him. Was it tokoyami? Was tokoyami about to take him after all these years? Why now? His heart raced. He must leave. The risks it posed for Tanyuu and Tama was unacceptable. As his luck would have it, Tanyuu was on her way and heard the kitten. She approached Ginko and Bikke as fast as she could. Ginko covered his left socket his his hand as if it would seal tokoyami in, and shouted 「淡幽! 近着くな！」"Tanyuu stay away….!"

Before Ginko could finish uttering that sentence a rope-like projection composed of black mist shot out of his left socket. Tanyuu gasped at the sight, instantly recognizing _tokoyami_. She expected it to reach for her but it lingered over Ginko. Tama returned presently and witnessed the occurrence, which made her drop the tray she carried. Tama yelled in fright 「お嬢様！」"Miss Tanyuu!" Ginko wanted to run but his body froze. His hand was slowly being forced to lower against his will.

Then a roar came through his throat, which sounded like a great shout of a multitude. The words were foreign.

Tanyuu was equally frightened. Her hand that covered her mouth in fright was being forced to lower against her will as well. A shrill cry came through her, as if in response to the roar. Then suddenly a searing pain shot through her own body. What she saw next gripped her in fright beyond words. The Forbidden Mushi within her was reacting to Ginko's tokoyami in some way never known before; it formed sentences in foreign scripts. It issued from the tips of all five of her fingertips, and then wrapped itself around the black frond. In a split second a mass formed and thudded on the ground. It writhed and changed shape as if some fight was unfolding inside. Then in a moment it formed a swirl of dust and disappeared into thin air. Tanyuu and Tama looked on in utter shock. They would have stayed in that state was it not for Ginko hitting the ground.

Tanyuu willed herself to move onto the ground to reach Ginko in spite of her shock. He was unconscious on his left side on the ground. Once she put herself down she could reach Ginko and patted his cheek firmly. Ginko came to groggily but looked relieved at the sight of the women intact. He stood up and promptly picked Tanyuu up, while asking 「大丈夫か？」"are you all right?" Tanyuu answered 「大丈夫。お前こそ大丈夫か？」"Yes. Are YOU all right?" Ginko nodded. He carried her to the _engawa_, and once Tanyuu was situated he went to help Tama.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Having finished several salty rice balls Io had sent with him that morning and lay flat. He spat out a plum pit from an_ umeboshi_ (plums preserved with salt) that Io put in them. It went straight up, came falling down, and hit him smack on his forehead. He grimaced, but focus shifted, and soon imagined her and Adashino in dazzling white wedding outfits. He began to doze off. In twilight stage of folding consciousness images morphed in his dream. The bride was no longer Io but Tanyuu. Her new husband was obscured from his view. Her beauty takes his breath away. Spring sun was bright all around them, cherry petals blowing in the wind. They drink their binding cup of sake, and the guests begin to quietly announce their blessings. Ginko tries to utter something but a powerful hand pulls his shoulder back. In a moment dark clouds gather over head, the crowd vanish. He turns around and is met by a familiar figure. It demands to know his purpose. He cannot answer. He cannot answer. It devours the whole of him. He screams soundlessly.

He woke in cold sweat again panting.

He sat up and realized who would be the guarantor of his death.

He tossed and turned for awhile but managed enough sleep to continue the next morning. He was headed to the Karubusa mansion. It would be a week's trek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The women were clearly in state of shock; Tama cradled her shoulders and Tanyuu was plainly shaking. Ginko was shaken himself, too, but put it aside for now to tend to them. He brought water and produced two wraps labeled "sedative" from his box. Only after he saw to them swallowing the doses did he allow himself to think about what happened. And found most of it beyond comprehension.

The women's outward symptoms began to subside. He was dying to ask them what they saw and recalled, but decided against it. Experience had taught him forcing people into talking too soon after a traumatic event was a bad idea. He asked them if they could sleep in one room that night and they agreed. They accepted his help retreating to Tanyuu's room. He managed to tuck them in, and when he was finally alone he just lay on the bare _tatami_ (flooring mats made of plant fiber) in the guest room.

「はああああ」"phew…." he let out a long sigh. Now that the women safely tucked in for the night he could let himself go through his own thoughts and emotions. Frightened as he may have been, curiosity still won out. "_So, tokoyami finally decided to come out of me but was attacked? by the Forbidden Mushi? Incredible! But why didn't it happen until now? Why today? What is their relationship? Mates? Enemies? Parent and offspring? What effect did it have on Tanyuu's mark?_" The more he thought the more questions he had. So much unknowns, so much events without precedence. Then a thought occurred to him that the women may be frightened of him, too. He wanted to think they were above that, but also could not dismiss it. "_Hmmmm_," he thought. He could sneak out first thing in the morning, of course. He would quick look in on them before he leaves, but no, he was too curious for that. He decided he would rather face the possibility than to miss whatever could happen otherwise. In any case, his stamina reached its limits.

It seemed to Ginko that he was swimming under water, swiftly and adeptly as a fish. In fact, his consciousness indeed inhabited a fish. The fish lived for some time, long enough for a fish, and then something got it. Darkness ensued. Next he thought he might be a deer, and it lived just as the fish did, and then blank. Then a bird in the same pattern, followed by countless creatures, always ending in darkness. Ginko knew he was dreaming, and wondered if this might be his past lives. The scenes kept unfolding until he inhabited a woman's body. This startled Ginko but he could do nothing but go through it. Her earliest memories of her parents, siblings, the primitive hut she lived in, the field her parents farmed crops, the streams nearby, all details were so vivid it could be somebody's memory. "Memory?" Ginko doubted, but the older she grew that made more sense to him. She lived a rather ordinary life but then something got her. A tragic end. Then the cycle began again of many animals and mushi lives, until his consciousness resurfaced. Before full wakefulness took hold, a thought flashed in his mind; the clothes the woman's people wore, the buildings, the farming implements, all resembled what he imagined of ancient Japan. But what era….? He certainly did not comprehend the language.

His consciousness left the scenery, eventually leading him to the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast expanse of nothing. A boulder sat close to the edge of the cliff. Ginko noted a man sitting atop it and was startled to find who it was.

The figure on the boulder was Ginko. Or rather a mirror-image copy of Ginko. The man on the boulder glanced at the consciousness approaching him. He said something. Ginko the consciousness could not hear it but the thought flowed into his mind; "_Where is she?_"

"She who?" Ginko demanded. But the consciousness returned to wakefulness before the figure answered.

When Ginko awoke dawn had already broken.「思ったより疲れてたのかな」"Well I must've been more tired than I thought," he explained to himself. The women were already up and sitting by the _irori _(squre fireplace in the middle of the floor), with their breakfast untouched. In fact both of them wore ashen looks, almost blue in indoor lighting, discussing something. Nevertheless they both smiled and beckoned him by them. Ginko was glad they did not seem to be about to chase him out. Quite the contrary, they seemed intent on a serious conversation. Ginko suspected they had new information which they wished to share with him.

The answer came soon enough. Tama poured him a cup of green tea, and while sipping it they exchanged ritual morning conversation. Once he was finished they wasted no time. They had much the same questions he had but they had a piece to add. Tanyuu warned him 「肝をつぶすでないぞ」"don't get upset," as she managed to straighten out her leg. She had a good reason to warn him; her coal-black mark was now etched into hexagonal pattern like honey comb, with sporadic circles accentuating it. Each hexagon spanned about one and half inches in diameter, the circles about half. Within each circle was complex shapes. Each border amounted to about one eighth of an inch thick. A drop of cold sweat trickled down her cheek.

They sat speechlessly for minutes. This confirmed Ginko's suspicion but then gave him more questions. Accustomed to bizarre happenings as they all were, this was off the scale. They all worked hard to organize their minds as to where to begin. Ginko cleared his throat and started;

「何時気付いたんだ？」"When did you notice?"

「今朝目が覚めた時。痛みで目が覚めた」"When I woke up this morning. The pain woke me"

Tanyuu answered. Silence fell upon them again, which bore a mark of the enormity of the event's implications. This might be the long sought and much waited eradication method. At long last. Tama and Tanyuu dared not verbalize it lightly, and it seemed uncouth to Ginko as well. He brought his cigarette to his mouth and puffed. For now all he could think to say was a lame「全くえらいこっちゃなあ」"this could be big."

The women nodded, still wearing tense expressions. Tama added 「とにかく、協力頼んでよいか？」"Can we cound on your cooperation?"

Ginko nodded.

「でも、調査といってもどう進行すればよいのか…..」"But how shall we proceed?" Tanyuu wondered out loud.

「極慎重に、さ」"Very carefully" was Ginko's answer.

Tama stood up to clear the trays but she patted Ginko on the shoulder on the way out. She said 「お前も怖い思いをしたろうに、私と淡幽お嬢様の面倒みてくれてありがとうな」"Thanks for taking care of me and Miss Tanyuu when you must have been scared out of your wits too." Ginko returned a perfunctory 「ああ」"Sure." 「やっとタマもお前のいいところが見えて来たんだよ」"I think you managed to impress her finally" offered Tanyuu with a chuckle. 「おや、そうかい」"…'z that so?" Ginko just sighed at the idea, simply a side note. Ginko stood up to fetch paper and stylus, but turned around before he left.

「あっ…..とそれとさ、痣から上さらし巻いてこいよ」"Hey…., um….go get wrapped up with _sarashi _(large wrapping bandage cloths) above the mark."

「え？何故？」"Huh? Why?"

「若い娘が肌みせちゃはしたねえだろ」"a young lady shouldn't show skin."

「あ、そうか」"Oh" Tanyuu uttered, as if that was a novel idea.

Tanyuu took off on her crutches right away.

Tanyuu caught up with Tama in the kitchen. She told Tama about Ginko's "request" for _sarashi_, at which she cocked an eyebrow.

「さらし、ですか？」"Sarashi, he says?" she looked down in a thinking gesture. 「滅多に使わない物だもの、この屋敷にあったかしら？」"that's something we don't use often. I wonder if we even have one in this house?" Tanyuu wondered out loud. 「ちょっと、お待ちくださいね。押し入れの奥にあるかもしれません」"well, let's see. There might be one in _oshiire _(storage space where futon and other things are kept)" Tama answered as she dried her hands. 「まあ、それにしても若い男にしてはなかなか賢明ではありませんか」"well isn't that thoughtful of him for being a young man" Tama said of Ginko, albeit rather dryly. Tanyuu could not remember the last time Tama described someone with those words.

It took a long while, at least so Ginko felt, for everything to get ready. He could hear Tama pulling things out of storage in search for a length of _sarashi_. Ginko took out a stylus and a sheet of paper. He drew a table with columns labeled "possible cause," "facts," "theory," and so on. He filled in what he could think of. That did not take him long, and his thoughts drifted back to the dreams last night. He was thankful for more restful night of sleep but the dream was just as intense as the man-eating figure. So what if it was all memories of past tokoyami victims? He decided only time will tell and hoped he would have more of the kind. Then it occurred to him he might, he just might, get his own memory back. He inhaled the tobacco smoke deeply into his lungs. What if….? What would he do? That was one more thing only time will tell. Then Tama called him in. Tanyuu waited in the adjacent room siting with her legs extended, wrapped up everywhere under her outfit but her right leg.

Three of them sat down to brain storm. They had plenty of facts but nothing else. They agreed that its effects may yet to be seen, so they resolved to wait on that. They noted every detail they could recall but eventually came to an impasse. No idea as to its cause, which was obviously the crucial piece if they were to replicate the incident. Tama stood up, saying she had household chores to tend to, but she will be around. Ginko asked Tanyuu to move closer to _engawa_ where the light was better (this was before electricity in Japan). Bikke the cat was in and out of the room. When it tired of running around it picked Tanyuu this time and rested on her shoulder. Ginko began to examine the now patterned mark more closely, and draw the likeness of each one in close details. It proved to be a tedious task using nothing but a crude stylus and ink on paper. He counted thirteen of them. When he started on one he soon realized the drawing needed to be magnified, botching a few. Plus, he never considered himself much of a visual artist. Drawing just one in sufficient detail took two hours. He clucked his tongue in irritation. Nevertheless, he managed to complete two that day, which revealed a few common elements between them. Then a wild idea flashed in his mind. What if they represent something, like pictographs? He considered the implication of it but found he could not wrap his mind around it. He would consider it later.

On the back of her knee, he noted, were five circles positioned around a single hexagon. Just one more would have surrounded it.

He was deep in thoughts, carefully observing and considering. On Tanyuu's part, she was going back and forth between trying to think about the issues at hand and reliving last night. She knew she should be all about the prospect of accomplishing her goal ahead of schedule. But her heart was stirred so. The way Ginko picked her up with not much effort, how he carried her down the hallway and gently put her down. She had her arms about his neck and how he looked from that angle, with his stubbly jaws and prominent throat. When he put her down she almost expected him to press his lips on hers even though she knew he would do no such thing. Ooh no she's thinking about that again…how impure! A young lady should not entertain such a thought, but her heart would not be still.

Bikke awoke and jumped off onto Tanyuu's lap, stretched where she landed, went around and around in circles before she finally settled down. Ginko noticed its antics and chuckled. 「いつもこんなに座る前にくるくる回るのか？」"does she always do that?"

「そう。猫ってみんなそうよ」"Uh-huh. All cats do that." She glanced over her right leg. It was a strange sight. It struck her how neatly the hexagons were shaped and arranged. It was as if the pattern was a work of an artisan. Next moment she wondered why Ginko staring at her with his eye bugged out, his cigarette fallen out of his mouth, and the stylus about to follow. She thought she must have spoken it out loud. Before she could think of what to say next, Ginko recovered and replied「人工物？ まさか」"You say what? Man-made?" followed by a tentative 「そんなわけないだろ、馬鹿」"that's impossible, silly."

「おま、突拍子のないこと言うなあ」"you and your wild ideas" he spoke, but then his expression turned pensive, he grabbed the sheet, and began to write furiously on it. "_If the marks represented something, then something or someone made this. But that would imply intelligence. Perhaps even at a very high level_" he reasoned in his mind. That was what Ginko could not let himself think earlier. His stylus flew furiously all over the table. Tanyuu tried to interrupt saying 「ただの観察よギンコ」"that was just an observation, Ginko" but it was no use.

He finished that he relaxed a bit. 「ギンコ？ 何をそんなに必死に書いておる？ 見せて？」"Ginko? What are you writing so fiercely? Can I see?" Tanyuu interrupted when she was finally able. She took the paper, stared at it, and Ginko could see her goosebumps on her neck. The sun was setting then. He wanted to continue but had no other choice. Ginko felt the need to lighten the mood a little.「なあ淡幽、異人さん達の写真機っていう仕掛け物の噂聞いた事あるか？」"Have you heard about this contraption called 'camera' of the foreign folks have?" he asked her in a casual tone.「うん、」"Yes," she answered. 「今日の様な場合には便利だろうな」"That would have been handy today." From there their conversation grew into a chit-chat about various things concerning the foreign folks that came on the black ships. Tama walked by and caught snippets.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adashinowas now in serious thought hunched over his _shogi_ table. Io yawned. This was their third rematch. 「ねえ、もう寝ようよ。疲れた」"let's hit the sack. I'm tired" Io requested. 「待った、待った、ちょっと待った」"wait, wait, just wait a sec" Adashino stammered, keeping his eyes on the set. Io yawned again and got up. 「お好きなように。もう寝るよ」"do as you like. I'm going to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tama could not care less about the strange new technologies they were hearing those days after Japan opened trades with foreign powers. At the time she was more interested in monitoring Tanyuu and Ginko's relationship. The fact was, the more time she spent observing them the more confused she felt; first and foremost, they were colleagues. Other times they acted more like siblings, maybe cousins. She could not remember a single time when either of them acted out of line. Not that they could, since the _shoji_ was always open (by Tama's policy, of course) and the two of them were hardly ever alone. Still, she definitely saw twinkles in Tanyuu's eyes when Ginko visited. For his part, he was definitely a professional dedicated to his craft. He spent more time in the library than her whenever he was around. Maybe, just maybe what he told her was true? She recalled their conversation at the _genkan_ as he was leaving one day:

She caught up with him at the _genkan_ as he was putting his shoes on.

「ギンコ、ちょっといいか？」"Ginko, a moment, please"

「はあ。何っすか？」"sure. What is it?"

「ちょっと、万が一という場合の為に、確認しておきたいのじゃがの、」"there is one thing I must make certain, just in case. "

As soon as she said that, Ginko decided to spare her and himself of the lecture about the gap between their social statuses and what not.

「はいはい。解ってるよ。淡幽に手を出すなってんでしょ。心配ねえっすよ」"yeah I know. Keep your hands off Tanyuu, right? Don't worry."

Tama raised an eyebrow at his supposition, albeit proven correct.

「えらく率直だの。まあ、私にも悪気はないが、はっきりさせておかないと、目付役は勤まらんでの」"well aren't you direct. It is after all, my duty."

「大丈夫だよ。心配ねえって」"Not to worry. You really shouldn't." Ginko reassured her as he slipped a shoe on. But what came next was purely on impulse, just to remove that annoyance once for all.

「その心は？」"why?" At that Ginko switched to a serious expression and lowered his voice.

「タマさん、誰にも内緒にしておいてくれると、約束してくれるか？」"since you ask, Tama, can you swear absolute secrecy?" he gestured Tama so he could whisper into her ear behind a shielding hand. He whispered it, and Tama was instantly incredulous.

「たわけ者！ 年寄りをからかうでない」"you idiot! What sort of a fool do you tame me for?" Tama took out a folded fan and began to beat Ginko with it.

「あててて本当だよ」"ouch ouchouch. It's true! Hey!"

「こう見えても私は蟲師じゃ。玉食い蟲など聞いた事もない」"I am a _mushishi_, too you know. I've never heard of _tamakui mushi _(translated "ball eater," referring to the obvious)

「しいっ！ タマさん、声がでかい」"shhh! watch your volume"

「本当にそんな蟲がいるのかね？」"do they really exist?" She lowered her voice now and inquired. Ginko nodded, smiling a fake smile of embarrassment.

「それはなんと気の毒に…」"what a pitiful thing" she said. A moment of silence ensued. Ginko saw her facial muscles twitching, and then she broke out in a guffaw. Ginko tried to look as casual as he could.

「な、だから心配ないって訳さ」"so that's why you needn't worry."

「そうかそうか。なるほどな」"alright alright I got it."

「絶対内緒だぞ」"remember, it's a top secret" Ginko pleaded as she stood up to leave. She got up and left still laughing.

Ginko and Tanyuu noticed Tama cracking up in the hallway as she passed. Tanyuu wrinkled her nose and whispered 「タマがああいう笑い方をすると不気味でならん。もしや、お前の事か？」"it's spooky when she laughs like that. Could it be about you?" 「知るか」"Dunno" he responded, hoping she would drop it. Seeing that reaction Tanyuu pressed. 「ほうそうか、やはりお前の事か。何の事だ？」"it IS about you, isn't it? What is it?" Ginko cursed himself for his indiscretion. Tanyuu just gave up; she knew there was no getting a thing out of him, or her.

They spent the next two days in much the same way, then discussing more new ideas at mealtimes. He was working as efficiently as he could because his time was growing shorter. On the other hand he could not supress the growing sense they were embarking on a big endeavor. Bigger than any of them imagined before. Sometime on the third day of his stay he rested his hands for a moment. "_On the other hand, I'm sleeping much better for once_," he thought, even Tama commented the dark circles under his eyes were gone by now. He had more dreams like the first night, and the dark figure had stayed tamer since. The more Ginko looked at the marks within the circles the more convinced he became they were scripts of an unknown language. Just much more complex than _kanji (_the Chinese characters used in Japanese language), but not unlike them in concept.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tama entered the room with a tray of refreshments and broke his concentration. Tanyuu thanked her and offered Ginko, which he gladly accepted. Ginko noted Tama brought them _kashiwamochi _(rice cake skin stuffed with sweet red bean paste, wrapped in oak leaves. Traditionally served on May fifth, "boys' day" in Japan). 「あれ？今日は五月の五日目だっけ？」"is it the fifth day of the fifth month today?" he inquired, feeling a bit out of place. Tanyuu giggled and answered that would be tomorrow, and added Tama made them for Kumado. 「じゃあ、そうすっとあいつ明日来るのか？」"does that mean he'll over?" he asked her. 「多分午後にな」"Probably in the afternoon" she answered. Tanyuu knew Kumado disliked Ginko and Ginko was none too fond of Kumado, either, so she was a little surprised when he declared 「そっか。丁度いいや。これ手伝ってくれんかな」"good. He can help me finish these, then" as he popped a _kashiwamochi_ whole into his mouth. She had never seen anyone do that before, so she stared at him chew so carefree of manners and began to giggle. He threw her a glance of annoyance and managed a 「なあんだよお？」"whaaaat?" with a full mouth. She offered him hers, too, which he took and ate in the like manner. 「うまいか？」"are those good?" asked Tanyuu still giggling. Ginko swallowed with a loud "glug" and said 「んんん、そう言や、うまかった。食いもんなら何でも食うけどな」"yeah, it was really good…now that you mention it. Not that I'm picky, though. I don't care what as long as it's edible stuff." Then he added 「イツに食わせてやれたら増して気に入ってくれたろうに」"Itsu would have really liked it if she could try those," teared up, and let that tear trickle down his cheek.

He put his stylus down and began to weep. Tanyuu was taken aback at this unexpected unfolding of events and sat right up. Bikke the cat was startled awake on her lap. It started to sniff the air, jumped off, and sniffed at Ginko's foot. Gingerly Tanyuu spoke. 「ギンコ、どうした？イツとは誰だ？」"Ginko? What's the matter? Who is 'Itsu'?" 「私の娘だ。あの、暗闇の魍魎にのまれちまった可哀想なあの子….」 "My daughter, she was taken by that black monster two months ago" he answered. Tanyuu's expression distorted into alarm; he answered her speaking as a woman about her daughter, mentioning a "dark monster." Ginko's hands covered his face now and his shoulders were trembling in bitter weeping. Tanyuu spoke gently and cautiously. 「そち、名は？」"what is your name?"

Ginko shot his head up from his hands as if startled. He did not answer Tanyuu. He was staring at his hands. Then he felt his hair, his face, yelping at the texture of his facial hair, then felt his throat finding a prominent larynx. 「あ…あ…..」"ah…argh…" he gasped in shock. Tanyuu shook his shoulder lightly and repeated her question. He gazed in her direction. She called 「ギンコ….」"Ginko….." with a concerned tone. He finally responded with a timid 「ナオ。名前はナオ」"Nao. My name is Nao." Tanyuu was amazed but managed to interact with this person in control of Ginko. 「娘が闇の化け物に無くしてしまったか？」"your daughter was consumed by a dark monster?" "Nao" nodded, contorting his face into another fit of bitter sobbing. Then suddenly it was over. Ginko took a loud breath in, sat straight up, and shook his head and breathing hard. 「ハア…危ねえとこだった。体乗っ取られるかと思った」"phew! That was close! I thought she was going to possess me!" Tanyuu was watching the whole event unfold, of course, with her eyes wider than Ginko had ever seen them. She turned blue before his eyes.

「ギンコ?」"Ginko…?" was all she could get out. Anybody would be in shock, Ginko surmised, even Tanyuu. He uttered another 「えらいこっちゃ」"whoa!" to himself. Ginko cleared his throat and began to tell Tanyuu his theory of what just happened.

「あの後にな、常闇が食ったものの記憶が俺の夢になって出てくるんだ」"since that incident Tokoyami seems to have released the memories of its past victims as my dreams" he began.

「ナオさんっていう女はな、五百年、六百年くらい昔に生きた人なんだ。娘のイツって子がまだちびの時に奇妙な事が起こり始めた。ある夜眠り歩きして外に出ていくあとをつけてみたら、怪しい光を出す池を見つめていたところを捕まえたんだ。でも、八つになる前に目の前で魍魎に呑まれちまった。勿論、ナオはイツの手を捕まえたんだが、それでも引き出せずに一緒にのまれちまってな、その後どうなったのかは思い出せない」"Nao was a woman who lived several hundred years ago. I'm uncertain exactly when. Her daughter, Itsu, was a child when she began to show strange signs. She was sleep-walking at night. One night Nao followed her. She saw Itsu staring into a small pond emitting a strange light. Then before her very eyes the girl was swallowed up by a monster. Nao grabbed her by the wrist and was taken in as well. But that is where it ends. I don't know what happened to her after that."

Tanyuu still stared at him wild-eyed. He continued.

「ナオはイツが甘いものが大好きだった事を思い出したんだろ。でも、ガキはみんなそうだけどな」"Nao remembers Itsu loved sweets. Like what kid doesn't?" He paused. He took a puff of cigarette and held his breath for a moment.

「イツが死ぬ前にな、髪が白く、目が緑になっていった事もナオは思い出してた。片方が無くなっていた。そのおまけにゃ、母親の名以外の事は完全に記憶喪失になっていった」"Before she was taken, Nao remembers Itsu's hair turned white, her left eye green. She lost the right one to something. And, she had no memories from before that date except her mother's name."

At that Tanyuu gasped, covered her mouth, and tears trickled down her face.

「すると、お前も？」"is that…..?"

Ginko nodded. 「多分な」"Likely. " With that he crossed his arms behind his head and stretched himself out on his back. He uttered softly

「誰も白髪と緑色の片目のガキを探しにこなかった訳だ。生まれつきじゃなかったんだもんな」"that explains why nobody came looking for a certain white-haired kid with eye green eye. He wasn't born that way."

「あ…..おお….」"Ah…..oh…"

Ginko glanced at Tanyuu. She had her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably, as if she was grieving for Itsu, Nao, the child Ginko was, and all the lost memories on their behalf.

It was awhile before her tears stopped. He was moved but got up to fetch her a wet washcloth instead. Showing her how much he appreciated that on was too risky a gesture. Yet another thing to take to his grave. That bag was getting heavy in the last few days he was increasingly weary under its weight. Tanyuu sat through dinner in much the same mood. To his surprise, though, when Tama stood up Tanyuu gave him a piece of her mind;

「なぜ、お前の夢の事を私に教えてくれなかった？」"why didn't you tell me about your dreams?" Tanyuu asked. 「重大な手がかりかもしれん」"that may be an important clue."

「隠しちゃねえよ。ただ、あえて言う程重要な事でもなさそうに思えただけさ」"I didn't mean to. I just didn't think it was that important." Ginko stated rather sheepishly.

Tanyuu was not the nagging type to go on and on, but was still effective doling out a hefty dose of guilt. Ginko dared not sass back as he usually would. They fell silent.

「その分では、お前の記憶も取り戻せるかも知れないではないか」"that means you could regain your own memories" Tanyuu broke the silence.

Ginko nodded.

「もし、そうなったらどうする？お前の過去を訪ねていくか？」"what will you do? Do you think you might retrace your past?"

「さあな。多分どうもしねえよ。そうする理由もないし。なぜ？」"Dunno. Probably not. I can't see why I would do that. Why?"

Tanyuu did not answer verbally, but her gaze spoke plentifully of her fear. A corner of her heart felt guilty of selfishness, but was afraid of losing him to his own past. Will he still be the Ginko she knew? Or will he leave everything behind to reclaim his past?

He secretly thought the anguish that adorned her brows added to her beauty. He also felt something, a painful pang in his chest, but sweet somehow.

He dropped his gaze staring at the dwindling ember in the _irori_. "_Oh, Ginko you idiot. Let's see you get out of this one_" an inner voice taunted.

「恐らく、どうもしねえさ。この生活が性にあってるんだ。それに、俺の身寄りったって、何所の馬の骨か知れんだろ？ほら、人殺しとか、詐欺師、スリとかだったりして。関わり合いになるのは御免さ」"I'm not going to. This life suits me. And, who knows? I might be the son of a murderer, a swindler, a pick-pocket, maybe. Better leave that alone" he added as nonchalantly as he could. He hoped she would buy it. She did not.

「思い出したらすぐに言ってくれな」"tell me if you do remember" she commanded firmly.

「あいよ」"okay" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tama took notice Tanyuu was visibly in anger. Kumado looked back at her smugly. Tama could imagine what just took place. Time to intervene. 「お嬢様、三野殿がおみえになりました」" is here to see you" she informed her. He was another_ mushishi_ whom Tama hired to aid in the sealing process. "Perhaps some things are better left unsaid," Tanyuu persuaded herself. As Tanyuu's hopping gait grew fainter down the hallway Tama gestured Kumado to sit. Kumado complied. Tama cleared her throat and got right to business. 「何故そうお嬢様お怒りを挑発する？」_"_Just why do you provoke her so?" she demanded. 「え？挑発？淡幽殿を？人聞きの悪い。ただ、あいつがしゃくに障るだけだ。それとも伯母上まで、あいつが気に入ったと？」"I mean no such thing. I just don't like him. What now, has he stolen your heart, too?" answered Kumado with a trace of insinuation. Tama harrumphed audibly and moved on. 「熊戸、お前に丁度いい用がある」"I have a mission you would be very well suited for." Kumado paid full attention. 「江戸の藤井家の若殿様の事を探って来てほしい」"You are to gather information on the young master Fujii in Edo." 「丁稚となってその人柄と癖をしばらく観察し報告しておくれ」"You are to get yourself hired as a household servant there and observe his character and habits, and report back to me." 「藤井家の若殿様？あの、この間の求婚者の？」"The young master Fujii. The suitor?" She nodded. His expression was unchanged but she discerned his displeasure.「なぜ、たった今禁種の蟲退治が一歩前進した時に俺をガキの使いにやらせるのですか？」"why do you put me up to this just when things take a big step forward?" referring to the recent discovery. 「この時だからこそ、用心するのだよ。お嬢様が婿殿をとられるとなれば、どれほど慎重にしてもまだ不充分だ。偏見のない報告が欲しい時はお前が適任者であろう」"It is precisely for a time like this that we need unbiased report on Miss Tanyuu's suiters. There is no such thing as careful enough. Unbiased report would be just your forte" Tama answered, almost rambling nonsense. Kumado threw an unfeeling glance and left. Tama sighed.

Tanyuu politely listened to several stories Mino had and began the process of sealing. Half the page down on the second story her pain shot up twice the intensity and made her double over. It was radiating from her ankle. She hung on to let what sentences had already formed migrate onto the scroll and then unfolded her leg. She had an idea and it proved correct; another circle had enlarged on her ankle. The part of the Forbidden Mushi writhed within it and changed texture. She watched with astonishment. Then promptly she grabbed a piece of paper and a brush, wrote a note and sent it off.

The message was from Tanyuu. It read "_did something happen? Another circle came on my mark_. _Please respond immediately_." Ginko smiled that crooked half-smile of his. That proved his theory right. But he was a bit surprised to learn it could affect her mark from this distance, not that he was complaining. He wanted to answer her but found he did not have even a bit of paper on him to spare. Nevertheless with a sense of satisfaction he set out to the nearest settlement. The sun was setting. He would find something to eat, maybe a lodge for the night. An inn may have some scrap pieces of paper as well. That would give him time and space to think, too. A lot was on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tanyuu set her _uro_ on the worktable and stared at it. No response from Ginko. He must be busy. A lot happened over the lasts several days. She recalled the way he bolted out of the house and chuckled. He rarely showed any feelings, and she had never seen him that animated before. Cute. She told herself she was not already missing him, but had trouble falling asleep that night. Then out of the blue a story formed in her mind. She got up and wrote it in one attempt. It seemed the sentences were just forming themselves through her, much like the sealing. It read:

_"Once upon a time a princess lived deep inside a forest. She was always there, for she could not leave; she was a living statue carved from a magical tree. All of her but her right leg was whittled out of the tree. She was known as the Writing Princess for she was a great minstrel and scribe of stories._

_Many visited her to seek her wisdom. In return she would ask for their tales. Each word whittled away at her leg, freeing it little by ever so little._

_It caused her great pain, but she did not mind, for she dreamed of the day her leg would be finally free. That day she would take her first step and go forth into the world._

_One day a jester came seeking her. In return he told her his tales. His were of different sorts, for he spoke of many things while others spoke only of war._

_He would often tell her of tragedies and humorous happenings as well as those that warmed her heart. In time she grew fond of the jester. The jester, she thought, returned her love, too._

_On a certain day she could bear the pain from whittling no more and longed for rest. She found herself longing for the company of the jester. He did not come that day, of course, for there was no way for her to send for him. He was a traveling jester, with no particular place to call home, no particular destination. Still, she longed for his company for the relief from her painful labor he brought._

_The jester always wore a mask and very odd clothes. At first she thought nothing of it; he was a jester after all. It is his occupation. Still, she wondered what lay beneath the mask. What feature did the face bear, that spoke with such gentleness and purity of heart?_

_When she asked him to reveal his face he would only answer "no, Majesty. My face would only frighten thee."_

_Month after month she would wait for his return. He visited one night. When he finished telling her his stories he inquired her of her melancholy._

_"Majesty, thou art displeased with my tales?"_

_She cradled her shoulders and shook her head._

_"I am not."_

_He took off his own garment and gently draped it over her. He asked her again_

_"Why is thy heart heavy tonight? I hoed the light of thy smile would light my way"_

_Her shoulders shook and she broke out in tears._

_"My heart grows ever so lonely in thy absence. Take an axe and cut me free, for I long to walk with thee."_

_Quite taken by her words the jester remained silent for a long while. Then he finally spoke._

_"Majesty, cutting thee free would certainly spell thy doom. No, this cannot be."_

_The princess implored him. He embraced her in his arms. She returned his embrace. Then he spoke once again._

_"Majesty, thou must not dream of such folly. Instead, I shall visit thee twice as often if you so desire. Three time if you wish."_

_She replied "I wish for thee to stay with me, then."_

_The jester again fell silent. After a long pondering he confessed_

_"I cannot stay with thee, for I am a harbinger demon of ill fate. With my presence surely many a tragedy would follow. No, I cannot stay lest_

_a great calamity befall thee."_

_With those words the jester released the princess and bid her farewell. His words broke her heart, for she believed he did not return her love._

_However the jester began to visit more often, and she learned she was mistaken. It was a long time before they spoke of it again"_

She halted. She knew it was unfinished but was unable to decide how it should end. No matter. It was just her fantasy, just a written form of her folly, really. She left it on the table to let the ink dry. She would hide it somewhere in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Grandma Tsune the village seamstress knocked on the front door. She had a small pack of measuring tools and what-not with her. Today was the day to take Io's measurements for her wedding gown. No answer. She scratched her head and knocked again, a bit harder. No answer again. She walked around to the back but no Io or Doctor Adashino. She approached the engawa and on the way she heard the doctor moaning. She rolled her eyes.「全く近頃の若い衆は」"the young people these days…." She was going to give them a sound lecture but instead she was surprised to find them there, not up-to-no-good as she thought but sandwiching a _shogi _table. Io was obviously relaxed and the doctor in deep thoughts.

「おやおや、お若いお二人が何をしておいでです？」"my, my. What can a young couple be up to?" inquired Tsune-san. Io explained the situation. Tsune had never known a woman, let alone a young one to be an adept_ shogi _player. Nor did she play much. She was intrigued, so she set her stuff down, sat down beside Io, and started to watch. Io was happy to explain the basics.

Tsune-san watched for awhile. Then another caller came a-knocking. It was a village fisherman, named Yakichi, who came to see the doctor for a large bump his wife found on his back. He found the couple plus Tsune-san at the _engawa_. The doctor had no choice but to perform a diagnostic and decided on a minor surgery. The topical anesthetic he had on hand was not awfully effective but he tolerated the pain as Io took it upon herself to explain the basics of the game again. Yakichi was not the intellectual sort but took enough interest to listen, which thankfully took his mind off the pain as the doctor lanced, squeezed, tugged and sutured. He did yelp when the doctor applied a small amount of _shouchuu_ (distilled sake. Basically Japanese moonshine) for disinfection. Next came Yae, Yakichi's wife, to see what was going on. She was surprised to find the doctor stitching up Yakichi's back where the large bump used to be, but joined them learning _shogi._ Village folks kept trickling in for this and that, and by noon there was a small crowd gathered around Adashino's _shogi_ table.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Tanyuu awoke, a message was already waiting. It read; "_Tanyuu. Made contact with a swarm orb. Will attempt a few more. Make note of the new circle's location. Plan to visit afterward. Ginko_." One of her eyebrows rose. "_A swarm orb?_" He has never mentioned anything by that term before. In any event explanation would have to wait. She heard Tama calling for breakfast.

She moved through the hall way rather preoccupied. Bikke the kitten hid around the corner, and as soon as Tanyuu passed it launched an ankle ambush attack; it ran, wrapped itself around her right ankle, bit it and scratched it furiously for one split moment, and dashed off. Tama referred to Bikke as an "ankle biter" for that reason. Tanyuu was used to it already and thought it cute. But this morning Bikke's ankle attack made her yelp, because of the pain. Pain. In the right foot. Tanyuu ended up on the floor staring at it. Tama came rushing at the noise and found Tanyuu staring at her ankle and Bikke about five feet from her quite pleased with its morning exercise.

Tanyuu looked up at Tama. She said very softly 「タマ、右足首に痛みが…」"Tama, I felt pain in my right ankle" as if afraid it would turn out to be a dream. Tama did not quite make out what she said, but intuited her meaning. It was Tama's turn to end up on the floor. Her hands cupped around her mouth, Tama mouthed 「淡幽お嬢様」"Miss Tanyuu…." even more softly than Tanyuu. Tears began to flow down both of their cheeks, as they approached each other on all fours. They held each other for awhile. They had never dared to imagine this moment. Tanyuu was regaining sensation in the right leg.

At breakfast Bikke was given an extra piece of fish. Bikke understood it was for a job-well-done, but wondered what took its humans so long to cough up a reward. Tanyuu and Tama sported an unusual rosy colors on their cheeks. The mood was decidedly celebratory. Neither one knew what to say, but could not help giggling like two little girls.

When Tanyuu retreated temporarily into her room she wondered whether or not to write Ginko. Then it struck her like a lightening that they never discussed his reward. "_Oh, my…_" Tanyuu frowned at her own absent-mindedness. For that matter neither Tama nor Ginko himself seemed to even consider it. This was a situation to be rectified.

She seated herself on the floor and began to think. What could possibly be an appropriate compensation for this? Or for bringing the generations-long the sealing journey to an earlier end, should it turn out?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rhythm on the knocking let Tama know Kumado was back. She knew this did not bode well. She opened the door and greeted her nephew, albeit perfunctorily. Once Kumado and she sat down beside the _irori_, he went right to business. 「誰かにばらされた」"somebody blew my cover. I do not know who" he reported, without a hint of emotion. 「それがバレた時に、若様のお怒りをかって、求婚も破棄するとのこと」"which angered the young master that the Karibusas would dare send a spy on him. Therefore he is no longer a marriage candidate for Miss Tanyuu." he went on in the same monotone speech. Tama sipped tea. 「ですが、町の衆によると、若様はどうも女癖の悪いうえにうわばみにも負けん大酒飲みとの評判だそうで」"however may I report that the young master had a reputation of 'drinking like a behemoth, quick hand with women' by the town's folk" he added and took a sip of tea. 「ふん。それなら、正体がばれようがばれまいが結局用はすんだという事だな」"well the mission is accomplished anyway, in that case, blown cover or not" said Tama in a low and dark voice. 「とりあえず、お前も疲れたであろう。ご苦労さん」"well anyway, you must be tired. Go home and get some rest" she said as she stood up, to show him out. Kumado followed. He said nothing further.

Not at all aware of Tama's conversation with Kumado, Tanyuu was still pondering on what to offer Ginko as a reward. She had no idea what amount of money would be enough. It was a tremendous service he was performing for her, for her entire family, or to put it romantically, to humanity. She also knew Ginko was not in love with money. He needed it and worked for it, of course, but it was not his purpose. Nor had he ever voiced desire for anything at all. She wiggled a ball for Bikke on the floor. Bikke lowered its shoulders and wiggled its raised hips before pouncing. She laughed at Bikke's antics, and then herself. She would figure it out eventually. She could even ask Ginko himself if needed be.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ginko took about an hour before he set out again. He quickly scribbled thoughts and ideas, mostly more questions plus a few theories. He grabbed a a quick bite or two and then headed out due north-north east. His next target should be about a day and half trek away. He felt an unusual springiness in his steps.

After about half a day he felt his _uro_ rattle again. He was certain it was a message from Tanyuu, but was surprised find it was not. A family wrote him in request to visit, for a possible case of a village-wide infestation of something or another which they believed was mushi. He sighed and scratched his scalp. That would take him west of his present location. But they wrote an earnest letter, promising a sizable reward. His money bag was getting lighter, too, so it would be in his best interest to go.

All in all it took him a full week to wrap up everything on that end. He wrote Tanyuu and she wrote him back a gracious note wishing him and the village well. Now he could set out again, this time north-east.

He had several more dreams of the dark figure after the past Tokoyami victims' memories. The emotions were at times overwhelming and sometimes he struggled to tell their memories from his own. But he was learning. His earlier headaches and insomnia vanished, too. All in all it was a huge discovery. He was pleased with a growing sense of satisfaction. And, he found he could lie to himself this was work, not personal, and leave it at that.

Days later he reached the edge of the bad land where the Karibusa mansion stood. Just like the last time Tanyuu greeted him half way on her steed. 「よオ。長くなっちまって悪かったな」"sorry it took longer than I thought" he greeted her. She gestured him take a seat behind her, but remembering the last time he declined. 「まだまだ初心だって」"I am still a noob with that" he said. Along the way he brought up a question. 「ところでな、お前のご先祖様なんだってこんな荒れ地のド真ん中に屋敷おっ建てたんかね？」"just why the hell did your ancestors built a house right smack in the middle of badlands?" He was gesticulating with his arms open wide as to the vastness of the land, but that gave her a view of the burns. 「ギンコ！腕をどうした？」"Ginko! What happened to you?" she blurted instead of answering the question. He explained how the swarm orbs thumped him when he "popped" them, much like static build-up. Just on a larger scale. 「すごく痛むか？」"how badly does it hurt?" she asked. Ginko did not like the turn the conversation was taking, so he tried to diffuse it with 「痛いは痛いけど、火傷は痛い方がいいんだぜ。痛かったらきれいに治るけど、痛くなかったらそれこそ心配だ」"like hell, but that's the good news. You want burns to hurt, in which case it will heal just fine. When it doesn't, that's when yer'in trouble." Her brows knotted in concerns for him. 「薬つけてっから大丈夫さ。心配すんな」"got a good ointment, so it's fine. Don't worry" he added. Tanyuu sighed and insisted he let her horse carry his luggage.

He disliked the dark mood that put her in, so he tried changing the subject. 「淡幽、一番下の引き出し開けてみな」"Hey Tanyuu, look in the very bottom drawer" he said. She obliged and found a small untitled scroll. 「巻物？」"A scroll what is it?" she inquired. 「名落語集、だってさ」"'The best of _Rakugo,_(*a Japanese version of stand-up comedy, typically done sitting down) ' supposedly" replied. Her expression showed confusion. Ginko explained. 「俺の仮説さ。常闇対禁種の蟲の合戦が何が原因ってかと考えた。あの日、覚えてるだろ？俺とお前が笑いこけてたじゃんか。もしかして、それが原因だったのかも」"You see, I have a theory as to what set the tokoyami vs the Forbidden Mushi match in motion. Remember when it happened? You and I were laughing our asses off. Maybe that did it." She just stared at him in disbelief, not saying anything. 「やってみなきゃわからんだろ？」"well we could just try it" he grinned, still trying to convince her.

Once they reached the mansion Tanyuu "ordered" and forced him to let her and Tama wrap his arms up in cloth bandages. Ginko protested and resisted, but he eventually caved in. It was better to not argue with Tanyuu about certain things. Thankfully they left his hands alone so he could still work.

The women attempted to convince Ginko to rest awhile but he would not hear of it. He sat crossing his legs on the ground at the same spot where he was when the first purging occurred, while Tanyuu took her previous spot as well. Bikke the cat was nowhere to be found this time. Tama stood ready with a _hachimaki_ (a head band to show determination) around her head, her sleeves tucked neatly closer with a maroon _tasuki (_a long thin strap that women wore to keep sleeves up for messy tasks), and a sword drawn and ready to strike （a quintessential women's attire for a battle). Ginko had never seen her in that attire but he could not blame her. They look at each other and nod. Then Ginko started reading from his _Rakugo_ scroll, however out of place it seemed. The first joke proved a dud. Then the second and a third. He thought they were funny enough, but no response from either of them. He chalked up to being nervous. He was prepared to continue, but Bikke the cat made an appearance and stole the show, not that Ginko minded. The cat pranced in front of Tama, with something in its mouth. Then it dropped that something at Tama's feet. In fact, on top of her feet. Tama looked down and that something writhed in death throe. It was a juvenile rat Bikke caught, which it graciously decided to "share" with Tama. Tama let out the most blood-curdling scream Ginko and Tanyuu had ever heard and jumped high, in spite of her battle attire. Then by reflex she whacked at it with the sword, uttering some profane curses. The rat was put out of misery and lay in pieces now. Ginko watched with his jaw about to hit the ground. Tanyuu watched in amazement, more from finding out Tama even knew those words. When the excitement was over Bikke the cat had already exited the scene disgusted the dumb human wasted a perfectly good rat. Tama regained composure, blushed, stood upright, and cleared her throat. Tanyuu broke the tense atmosphere chuckling. Her chuckling turned into a clear laughter and pulled Tama in as well.

「何ケラケラ笑ってんだよタマさん。せっかくビッケが苦労して捕まえて来たのに泥の上でみじん切りにしちまってもったいねえじゃねえか」"what's so funny? You just hacked a perfectly good rat into pieces. How wasteful!" scolded Ginko. At that they laughed even harder, between "Awww Ginko you are so funny." Now Ginko looked on in disgust. Rich folks sure thought nothing of wasting stuff. It took a minute before they finally calmed down. Ginko was waiting for tokoyami to crawl out of his skull and the Forbidden Mushi to launch at him in counterattack, but nothing. No sigh at all. Ginko's theory was thus proven wrong. 「しょうがねえな」"Alright. So much for that" he admitted, getting up. He knew most people did not consider rats food, but he had in fact consumed them in the past, though strictly when he had no other choice. As he started walking away Tanyuu called after him. 「ギンコ、冗談だろ？」"Ginko, you were joking, yes?" He turned around and shook his head no. They turned ashen.「嘘…鼠？」"no way…..rats?" He nodded. 「腹へってりゃ何でも食えるさ。串刺しにしてよく火を通せばただの肉だよ」"You can eat anything when yer'hungry. Skew it and cook it well, and it's just meat." The women turned green. Tama's face stayed in contortion of disgust, but Tanyuu's eyes began to well up. Ginko's heart skipped a beat. "_Oh no no not again_" he thought. But it was too late. She was already saying 「何と遭われな」"you poor thing" and other things he disliked. But then her tears moved him in spite of himself. He felt a flicker of something. It felt sweet. Next it turned into pain. A severe, throbbing pain. In his left socket. 「あああああああっくはっ」"Ahhhhhhrrghshi…." he voiced as his knees touched the ground. Tama and Tanyuu gasped. Tanyuu doubled over in severe pain next and the rest happened just the same way as the last. Only this time the size of the projected bodies were smaller. All three of them watched in horror as the writhing body disappeared. However Ginko managed to stay conscious this time. it was over.

「やああああとんだ恥かいちまったぜ」"some embarrassment that was!" Ginko brooded, as he sat down. 「禁種の蟲と常闇をおびきだすのは電気と哀しみの組み合わせってことか。まあそれだけつきとめられれば丸損でもねえがな」"well I guess it's electricity and sadness that draws the Forbidden Mushi. Not a complete loss, I guess." Tanyuu was still sporting a trace of green, Ginko could not tell whether from the purging or the gross-out. 「電気？」"electricity?" she mouthed in confusion. Ginko explained to her what it was, then went on to describe the swarm orbs, how the last one gave him the burns, etc.

「ああ、そういや発電する絡繰り仕掛けのなんとかってやつをもってる変人の作者がいたっけ。どなたさんだったかなあ」"oh yeah there was even a weird-ass famous playwright who owned a contraption that generated electricity" he scratched his head as he digressed. This sparked a memory in Tanyuu's mind, and she looked up at the ceiling trying to recall. 「平賀源内殿の事？」"Gennnai Hiraga dono?" suggested Tanyuu. 「そう、そいつ。殿って、知り合いなのか？」"oh yeah, him. You said 'Hiraga-dono'? Y'know him?" replied Ginko, to which she answered 「お爺様がお知り合いだとか」"My grandfather does. Not me." 「とにかく、次回は直接泣き話すっか。お前なかせんならちょろいもんさ」"anyway, it's some sob stories straight up next time. I know how to make you cry. Eeeasy" he put on his crooked smile and teased her. She countered with an evil glare and muttered 「意地悪」"you meanie." 「どういたしまして」"yer'quite welcome" Ginko widened his smile, pleased he scored one with that. Tama overheard their conversation on the way to the kitchen. She thought they were flirting but remembered herself doing the same once upon a time with someone. She just scratched her head and walked on.

Tanyuu suddenly changed the subject. 「なあギンコ？他にどんな物を食べて飢えをしのいだ事がある？」"tell me Ginko, what else have you had to eat to survive?" was her query. Ginko searched in his memory. 「ふうん、そうだなあ、鼠だろ？ヒキガエル、ウシガエル、それにサンショウウオとか、蛇に、と、根っことか木の実とか、それぞれ」"hmmmm, let's see…..rats, toads, bullfrogs, newts, snakes, and assortment of roots and fruits….." By this time she was quite over the initial reaction to unusual items. In fact, she was quite curious. He looked at her askance. 「そんな事きいてなんにすんだよ？」"why so you ask?" 「この分なら、もしかして本当に蟲封じが終えられるかもしれない。もしそうだったら、約束通りお前と旅に連れてって欲しいもの」"at this rate I really might finish the sealing. If I do, I'm holding you to our previous agreement" she beamed with innocent excitement. Ginko swallowed hard. _"Oh, my god. THAT. She hasn't forgot_" he thought to himself with rising anxiety, while managing to keep a serene front. 「ああ、そうだな」"oh, yeah" he answered. 「鼠とヒキガエルは御免だけど、食べられる植物はいっぱい興味がある。目録事典なんてかけたりしてな」"I don't know about rats and toads and other critters, but I am quite curious about edible plants. Maybe I could develop a catalogue?" she went on quite unaware how hard she was shaking his heart. 「とらぬ狸の皮算用ってとこか？」"counting chicks before they hatch, are we?" he pretended to tease her but his voice cracked. He hoped she did not notice. Tanyuu raised her eyebrows but was interrupted by Tama calling them for dinner. Ginko had never been so grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This was the third day half the village failed to show up for daily tasks. Word reached the village leader that " and Io were dueling" as an excuse. Nonsensical as it seemed to him the elder decided it was time for him to look in on the situation. Only walking was getting more and more difficult for his knees these days. He got up with the aid of his cane and a earnest 「どおっこいしょ」"ally-oop!"

It was about a mile from his abode to the young doctor's house. When the elder reached it the crowd was already making quite a ruckus. Only it was not at all like "fighting." It sounded more like spectators of a slow sport. He knocked on the front door. Someone came to the door but not the doctor or his fiancé. It was Gon, one of the fishers. 「おお、太さん、こっちこっち。ささ、ここ座ってみてくれや」"Oh, Tai-san. Welcome. You gotta come watch this" he said in one breath, and already started helping him on before the elder replied.

There they were, the young couple soon-to-be-wed, on the engawa. The men folk were behind Adashino craning their necks and looking on the shogi board and the women behind Io doing the same. When the players made a move the crowd let out a "ho, ho" and "hmmmmm," punctuated by occasional "aiyaaaa!" and "oh no!" Taichi the elder rolled his eyes at the ridiculous sight. It looked to him as though it was Adashino struggling to keep the game going. One of the crowd noticed him and gave a polite bow of respect, followed by everyone. Taichi motioned them at ease and return to their activity. His curiosity was piqued enough that he decided to at least assess the situation carefully. Besides, it had been awhile since he watched a good shogi match. One of the young folk gave up a good seat. Taichi took it and the game resumed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After dinner the discussion turned markedly more serious.「で、こいつが十四番目の、だろ」"so this was the fourteenth mark," Ginko talked on facing a home-made map on a large piece of shoji paper. He marked the fifteenth and sixteenth in a similar manner. 「あい、一著上がり。一辺が六里の蟲の群れの塊球の六画網」"there you have it. It's a network of mushi swarm orbs, each one about six _ri_ from each other on the sides." He stared at it for a moment and confessed 「未だに正体は見当もつかんけどな。何かお前のお得意の現実離れした案ねえか淡幽？」"I still haven't a clue what it is. Can you do some of your wild thinking for me?" 「現実離れとは何事だ？」"who are you calling 'wild'?" Tanyuu batted back. Nevertheless she looked at the map showing relatively neat network of symbols Ginko drew of the "swarm orbs" on a hand-drawn map. She looked at her own foreleg and had to concur the map resembled the marks closely. 「どう見ても完全に自然現象とはとても思えんな」"however you look at it, it doesn't look like a completely natural phenomenon" she announced. Ginko nodded. He added 「ま、何であれ研究しつずけるしかねえや。んでも、得体の知れないものを下手にいじると後でとんでもないしっぺ返しが来るのがおっかねえ」"we could just press on, of course. But meddling with what's poorly understood almost always has nasty consequences." 「誰が、あるいは何物が、何の目的で蟲の塊球網をどうやって作り出したのやら」"who, or what, made an array of the swarm orbs, how, and for what?" he thought the obvious questions out loud. 「ギンコ、それを一つはじいた時に腕に火傷をしたって言っていたな？」"Ginko, you said you touched them and got burns on your arms?" asked Tanyuu. He nodded. 「ふうん、異様な案かもしれんが、なにかを捕まえる網かしら？それでなければ、あれ、何て言うんだっけ？戦に使う」"I guess I am having wild ideas. What if it is a net to catch something? Or maybe it is a….what to call it? A very large trap for war?" 「兵器？蟲を使った？」"you mean weapon? Using mushi?" She shrugged her shoulders. 「異様かもとはいったろ？」"I told you that was a wild idea." But then as soon as she said it they both felt a chill run down their spines. 「もしかして、異国人がこの国に戦をかける準備でもしてるのだろうか？」"could the foreign peoples be getting ready to attack our land?" Tanyuu speculated out loud. That was a horrific idea neither of them could stand. 「幕府に通告すべきだろうか？」"should we inform the Bakufu? (the governing body of Japan at the time)" Ginko firmly answered 「早まるなよ。まだ情報不足だ。それに、大半が見えも出来ない事を信じるか？」"don't be hasty. Not until we know more. Who's gonna believe what most of them can't even see?" 「そうね」"you're right" she replied. 「とにかく、もっと調査しねえとな。この印と蟲の叫びの意味が分かったらすごく助かるよなあ」"In any event, we need to investigate more. I wish we could decipher your marks and the screams of the Forbidden Mushi and Tokoyami" he said without even taking his cigarette out of his mouth, arms crossed.

A tense minute passed. Then Tanyuu shook up his heart again. She said softly 「忘れるべきかもしれんな」"or maybe we should just walk away. Forget it happened." Almost by reflex Ginko answered 「放棄？冗談だろ？」"Forget it? You gotta be joking!" The volume startled her and he had to recompose himself. 「だって、こりゃ、大事だぜ。おいそれと捨てちまうわけにはいかねえよ。さっき植物事典書くなんて言ってたの誰だよ？」"I mean, this is a big deal. Huge. We can't just drop it. Who was dreaming about writing a botanists' travel guide just an hour ago?" he pressed, though calmly now. Tanyuu looked down. She said softly 「自分勝手な事を言っただけよ。それに、ギンコ、それを追求したところで、お前がどう得になる？」"I was being selfish. Let me ask you, Ginko…what's in it for you?"

Ginko had to admit he had not thought of that. He was annoyed that Tanyuu seemed to have a knack for stumping him. 「あ、だって、それが俺の仕事だろ？それに、すげえ大悪玉二種の蟲について大発見じゃねえか。その上にゃ、お前だって足がやっと自由になるわけだし、俺にしちゃ名声つくれるかもしれん、それから」"uh…..it's my job. Well, this is a big discovery about two big bad monster mushis. You could gain your mobility and freedom. That might make a name for me, good for future business. And…um….." 「名声？お前が名声の何のと言ったって信じる程馬鹿ではない」"Fame? Do you think me stupid enough to believe you want fame?" she spoke glumly in response. 「己の体を痛めてまで？」"at the cost of bodily injury?" Concern filled her expressions.「もうすでに犠牲が多すぎる。お前までそれに重ねる必要はない」"there has been enough sacrifices. You don't need to be the next," she spoke on. A pleading tone was creeping into her voice. He felt that "pang" again that he felt awhile back. He patted her shoulder, saying 「心配すんなよ。俺はしぶとい奴だって言ったろ？」"don't worry. I told you I'm hard to kill." He knew that was inadequate, but that was all he could do. He was at his wit's end.

Tanyuu was not quite at hers, however. An idea occurred to her then and she shouted as she looked up. 「ギンコ！」"Ginko!" He jumped at the volume of her voice.

She quickly added 「名前！正当な家名！それなら報酬になるか？」"A name! A proper surname! Will that do for a payment?"

He thought his heart came up his throat and he swallowed it back down. That caused a fit of coughing.

Having a surname would significantly elevate his social status, though he was unsure how much. She was obviously very excited and pleased with her idea. He barely managed

「名字？ふんんん、悪かねえかもなあ」"A surname. Might not be bad." She grabbed his hands and shook them up and down. The movement hurt him arms and he winced. She let go and at a much lower volume said 「いいか？」"settled?" All he could do was nod.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He wanted to leave that night, just desperate for space. The woman in his heart was rocking it so blithely he could take no more. But Tanyuu threatened to "throw him in the dungeon under the library" herself if he tried to leave while injured." He knew better than defying her, so grudgingly acquiesced. Still, a proper lodging and meals were a plus. He knew he was in for a long night of dreams showing him the lives of more tokoyami victims.

As anticipated, more memories poured into his dream. Afterward his consciousness is confronted by the figure wearing his own skin, demanding to know his purpose. Only this time he says 「俺の目的は何だ？」"what is my purpose?" "So he thinks he's me, does he?" Ginko the consciousness thinks. A deep anger wells up within him and this time he can answer definitely. 「俺の目的だと？洒落た口ききやがって！貴様にこれ以上犠牲が出ないように打ちのめしてやる事さ！」"my purpose? The hell you ask! I'm gonna make damn sure you die so no one else gets sacrificed! That's what!" The consciousness took a corporeal shape and takes a swing at the figure. He definitely hit him but it disintegrated into a mist. 「畜生！」"Damn!" he curses in rage. He beat the boulder on which it sat until his fists bleed.

He stood there staring at his bloody hand. A wild thought occurred to him. "What if he is not tokoyami? But my own desire for a purpose?" The irony made him laugh.

His consciousness returned. 「ああ、やっと見つけた」"I've found it. At long last" he whispered to himself before he opened his eye. If he died helping Tanyuu, so be it. 「へへっ。やに感傷的じゃねえか」"haha. Now isn't THAT romantic?" he said out loud to himself. The clarity of the moment seemed to bring some kind of peace.

While Ginko was immersed in a sense of peace a memory of a wild creature surfaced. Dawn was cracking. Ginko thought it was a juvenile hawk. It remembered a morning like this. His mind rode on it and next moment he and the bird were one.

It had been practicing flight. Its skills were improving. Its young wings extended, lifting it into the air. They flapped to gain altitude and reached a point where it could stabilize. The air above the wings seemed to flow faster than below. It found it could maneuver by changing the wings' orientation. For a moment it is mesmerized in the exhilaration of soaring. The blue of the sky was so deep it absorbed its soul. For the first time in its life it tasted the essence of its creation, its joy of flight taking Ginko into an ecstasy as never before. It was an ecstasy of fulfilling its purpose.

The moment passed and it landed. Ginko allowed his mind to float off the bird. He moved to engawa facing east. He lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply, and stretched back down lingering in deep relaxation.

He may have dozed off again, since he seemed to awaken again. He vaguely thought he was dreaming when he saw Tanyuu's face upside down. With his guard down wearing his crooked smile he reached for her face and drew it closer.「何をする…！」"What is the….!" she yelped. He was jerked back to full consciousness. She slapped him in the cheek lightly and scolded 「寝ぼけておるか？目を覚ませ」"still dreaming? Wake up!" Then she demanded 「何所に行っておったか？」"where have you been?" like a wife catching her husband sneaking in early in the morning.「何所って….？何の事だよ？一晩中たったここで寝てたぞ」"where? How can you say that? I have been here all night!" yelled Ginko as he skittered backward into a semi-sitting position while pulling his robe closer together. Tanyuu answered 「お前の夢の中でだよ。目を半分開けてひっくり返っていたもの」"I mean in your dreams. You seemed to be somewhere else with your eye half open." Ginko understood her then. Her mind was where it was the day she cornered him about his dreams. His surprise gave way to a desire to wrap himself around her in reassurance. He sat still, but his mind was reaching out to her. But Tama's ever watchful eyes were never far, and he did not dare. So he patted her head as if she were a child and told her 「鳶になって空高く飛んでた」"soaring high in the air as a hawk," which happened to be true. Then he diverted the flow of event asking her 「何か用か？」"what's up?"

With that question Tanyuu recomposed herself, still looking a bit embarrassed. 「うん謎解けた、と思う」"yes. I think I figured it out." 「謎解けた？どの？」"figured out what?" returned Ginko, getting up but still listening. 「丸の印の模様の事」"the symbols" she answered, grabbing the pile of drawings. Ginko sat back down on the spot, paying full attention. Tanyuu started. 「まず、頭の中で縦横の線を描いて中心から四等分にする。その次に十四番とその隣の印を比べてみると、左上の四分の一がほとんど同一なのが解るか？」"First you mentally draw lines, horizontal and vertical, splitting them into quarters. Now compare number fourteen and this one, second adjacent to it. Do you see that they look nearly identical in the left upper quadrant?" Ginko stared at them and nodded. 「その要領でまた十四番とこちらのこれと比べてみると」"likewise, compare fourteen and this one over here," she pointed moving her finger horizontally on the paper showing relative positions of all the marks. 「同じ事。十五番とその下のこれを比べると、右上の四分の一が同じように同一、ということ」"you can see the same going on here. Now look at fifteen and this one below it. Their upper right quadrants are almost the same, too." 「ほう、そうだなあ」"so they are" Ginko squinted and said 「というと、位置表示ってわけか？緯度と経度のように？」"so they indicate positions, like longitude and latitude?" 「そうだと思う」"that's what I think" replied Tanyuu. He thought she should be smiling but she look grim. He waited. She continued. 「それからな、昨夜気がついたんだが、中の六角形が凸凹になってるんだ」"additionally,….I noticed last night that the hexagons in the middle are bumpy." 「前と違うのか？」"'z that different than before?" Ginko inquired.

「うん、いつも凸凹はなかった。だから、日の光で直接観てみたいと思ってここにきたら、お前が死人のようにひっくりかえっていたものだから…..」"yes. The mark has always been smooth. So I wanted to look at it under direct sunlight, so I came here. Then I found you looking dead, so….." she said, now blushing slightly.

「ふんん…..何で俺は見えなかったんだろう？」"hmm. I wonder why I didn't see anything?" Ginko wondered out loud. Tanyuu giggled. 「多分奥行きの感覚が無いからよ」"probably because you don't have depth perception" she opined. He harrumphed.

Using early morning light proved insufficient, and this was a task Ginko could obviously not help. Tanyuu had no choice but to recruit Tama's help. Tama listened to what Tanyuu had to say and began to study her leg. Then she moved her head backward slightly, squinting. Every second after that she would move her head this way and that, eventually holding Tanyuu's leg all the way out with her arms and squinting hard before she announced she could not hold it far enough and big enough to see. Ginko was trying to hold his smirk, but she caught him. 「この年になったら口きいてみんさい」"just you wait till you hit my age!" she spit out spitefully. 「その前に骨壺にはいるつもりですわ」"I hope to be an urn-ful of ashes by then" sassed Ginko, eliciting a testy 「黙らんかったらもっと早く詰めたるぞ」"if you don't shut'cher mouth you'll get there much sooner." Tanyuu scowled and told them both to drop it. Ginko was mumbling 「お骨？灰？灰…..か？そっか、ありかもな」"ashes? ashes, you say? …..that might work." He stood up and quickly returned with a cupful of ashes from the irori and a piece of paper. 「へっへ…奥行き見えんでもこうすりゃどうにかなるだろ」"hehe…..I may have no depth perception, but I can do this" he whispered as he smudged the as he smudged ashes on a hexagon on Tanyuu's ankle. He intended all this while to smirk at the end, but instead he let a cigar drop.

「まさか…ありかよ？」"no way….it couldn't be" he uttered. He stood up again to fetch another piece of paper as he told Tanyuu and Tama to wait right there. Tama picked up the smudged paper, her eyes widened, and handed it to Tanyuu. Tanyuu look one look at it and gasped. Ginko returned and repeated the smudging on another hexagon, grimaced, then another, then another, totaling five of them. And they all resembled human figures in various poses, except one was that of a face in an expression of pain. Three of them sat all breaking out in cold sweat. Tama uttered in very low voice 「何の祟りであろうか？」"what evil omen is this?"

「見に行くしかねえじゃねえか」"only one way to find out. I'm going to have a look at it" Ginko announced as he got up. Tanyuu told him to wait for her because she wanted to accompany him but he would not hear of it then. He dressed quickly and headed for the genkan. Tama had no objection, but Tanyuu looked on with a worried look. When he was like that even she would not get in his way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ginko presently stepped down to the pebble-studded floor of the genkan. Tanyuu sighed, turned around to head for her own room. She expected to hear the sliding door followed by footsteps getting further away. No such sounds were heard. She wondered and approached the genkan.

There he sat, completely dumbfounded. His left foot was shod, but the right was extended, the end of which he stared uncomprehendingly. Bikke the cat came sauntering by, purring and rubbing at Tanyuu's ankle. The cat was obviously very pleased at how its new human admired the gift it bestowed on him earlier. Tanyuu was equally dumbfounded. She had no knowledge of the feline habit of bringing "gifts" then. The little lifeless mouse clung between his toes. He finally turned to her and said「淡幽、どうしたもんだろう？」"Tanyuu, what do I do?" in the most unconfident voice she ever heard him use. Tama entered the scene. She, too, stood speechlessly. It was only about six in the morning by present day count. Tama wished she never got out of her_ futon_.

Ginko's shoe teetered on a wooden stick as far from the flame inside the irori as possible. Tanyuu profusely apologized for Bikke. But then as soon as Ginko was out of her sight she snuck into the kitchen. She gave Bikke a small fish, patted its head, and whispered 「ようやったなビッケ」"well done, Bikke." She could hear Ginko outside the bath chamber cursing as he washed his foot. She bit her tongue to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter.

When Ginko came back in the women were light-hearted enough to tease him about being grossed out in spite of his experiences. He harrumphed again but said nothing. In any event he was stuck there until the shoe dried. Tanyuu seized that opportunity to pack up whatever she needed. This time she was firm and forceful enough that he complied. It all concerned her and the Forbidden Mushi, after all, she said. She had to find out, and he could see that. He assumed Tama would be coming also. So he holed up in the library for the time being. Tama herself was busying herself determined to set mouse traps everywhere that moment.

He lit candles to review several scrolls he had been intent on studying before this "purging" started. He sat there trying to concentrate, but found his mind wandering concerning the hexagons. 「何であれ、ぞっとしねえ話だなあ。全く薄気味の悪い」"whatever it is, it sure is spooky" he said out loud to himself. He sat there a few more minutes with his left hand over his mouth as if holding a cigarette between his fingers out of habit. He thought he heard a something. Then that something brushed against his ankles. It was Bikke the cat. 「お前、猫は立ち入り禁止なの知らんのか？」"isn't this off limits for you?" he spoke softly as he picked it up. It let Ginko place it over his shoulder snugly, purring. It did not last long, however, and it jumped off, looked back at Ginko as if bidding him follow and meowed. 「遠慮しとくよ。まだ腹へってねえもん」"no thank you. I'm full right now" he said to it. One of the candles blew off suddenly. That had never happened before. The library lacked ventilation and it was usually musty. Ginko also wondered then where Bikke could have found that mouse she stuffed in his shoe earlier. There were no crops growing in the area to speak of, and Tama kept the house immaculate. He decided to follow the cat hoping to see something. just not knowing what.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At the Adashino residence, the the village folk broke for a mid-day meal. So far Io had won six consecutive games. Each went home, leaving Taichi there. The young couple knew he stayed behind to have a stern word with them. As expected of a village leader he first congratulated Io of splendid shogi games and for finding himself an intelligent wife, but quickly moved on to the topic of resuming the usual routine. They blushed, apologized for getting carried away, and promised they would only continue in privacy. At that Taichi waved his hands stuck out in front of him to dispel the misunderstanding. 「誤解せんでくれ。そういう意味でねえ。こんな田舎村の衆にゃ、たまには頭使って遊んでもよかろうよ。ただ、仕事怠けてまですんのは困ると思うだけじゃ」"no, no. That is not what I meant at all. I think a little bit of intelligent recreation is wonderful for the village folk. I just think we shouldn't neglect our usual business, that's all."

The young doctor and Io looked at each other. Taichi confessed. 「事実、ええ将棋見たのは久しぶりじゃよ。ましてお前さん達のような若い人がしたのはな」"in fact I haven't seen such good shogi matched in years, much less by young'ens like you" he said blushing. 「わしにしてはまたみたいわな」"I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing it again." 「そうだ！」"I've got it!" announced after a few moments of silence. 「祝言の後で村の衆集めて将棋大会したらどうだろう？ギンコも出席するつもりらしいし、そうしたらおもしろいかもしれない」"how'bout a shogi tournament after the wedding? Ginko said he'd be coming. That'd make things interesting." Io looked at him askance. 「懲りない人ねえ」"glutton for a punishment, aren't you?" she whispered, but Adashino ribbed her to shush. Taichi's face brightened up.「そうかそうかそりゃ良い案じゃ」"that would be fun, indeed" he crooned approvingly.

The couple saw the old Taichi off on the road home. Adashino took her hand. An understanding look passed between them. It was not long before they returned to his house.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The cat walked toward one end of the library where he had walked over a countless times before. At first glance nothing was amiss. Then the cat seemingly disappeared into nowhere. Or he thought. He crouched down moving the candle light into view. There was an opening in the floor large enough for a cat to get through, obviously a broken wood. Tanyuu's mention of the "dungeon under the library" flashed through his mind. He thought she said that in jest. Maybe there really was a dungeon under there. Curiosity propelled him and he swept dust off the floor. When he could not find anything else he positioned the candle to see if air was moving over it. The flickering flame showed him affirmative, and he gingerly inserted his other hand in it and lifted. A rectangular opening revealed itself, with stairs descending from it. The cat meowed again on the fifth step below. As far as he could see all the steps had dust settled on them. No footprints. With no hesitation he disappeared down on them, not knowing where they led.

It became clear quickly enough. The wooden steps ended and he found himself in a small chamber. He looked around. As he stepped around he stumbled upon a wooden chest half buried in the dirt. Its lid was on firmly, seemingly showing it had been awhile since it was placed there. No sign of critters, though. Wherever Bikke found mice it was not here. Even he was starting to feel a tinge of something after seeing the strange figures within the hexagon.

He found Tama in the attic. Tama jumped at his voice where unexpected, but shook her head no when he asked her if she had already set traps in the "dungeon under the library." 「あれは冗談だよ」"that was a joke, Ginko" she half scolded him. 「タマさん、自分の目で見にきてくれ。書庫の下に穴蔵見つけた」"then you'd better come see, Tama-san. I found a chamber under the library" he informed her. At first she scolded him more for trying to pull an obvious prank, but seeing his expression she decided to risk a possible gaffe afterward. They found Tanyuu on the way down and she followed as well. 「釘抜きあるか？蓋の固く付いた庫がそこにあったぜ」"do you have a crow-bar? There is a wooden chest in there with a tight lid. Pro'ly nailed" added Ginko. Tama returned from their shed with tools. They headed down to the library.

The women gasped when Ginko showed them the opening. Ginko offered to piggy-back Tanyuu on the steps, which she accepted. It was all as Ginko said. There was indeed a wooden chest, about two feet wide, four feet long and two feet wide. Ginko promptly took the tools on it. Inside lay old scrolls up to its lid. 「放りこんでくれなくて良かった。これじゃあさすがの俺だって怖すぎる」"thanks for not putting me in here. It sure is too spooky" jested Ginko, but the women were too flabbergasted to respond in kind. He took that to mean they honestly did not know of its existence. Tanyuu in particular stood there, and with furrowed brows she informed them 「これは禁種の蟲ではない。この子が反応しないもの」"it's not the Forbidden Mushi. This child is not reacting to these scrolls." He noticed she referred to the mark as a "child." He asked「二三上で開けてみるか？」"should we bring up a few? Open them up and see?" 「いや、下手に持ち上げると崩れてしまうかもしれん。運べるように何かもってくるから、お前はお嬢様を上に連れてってくれ」"no, we should be careful. If we pick them up they might disintegrate. I'll bring up some things to help move them. You bring Miss Tanyuu up" Tama responded, to which he nodded silently. The tension was palpable. This day was unfolding with more events than an adventurous soul could hope for.

Tama managed to transfer a few scrolls. Ginko thought it was rather gutsy of her to enter that chamber alone but that was the no-nonsense Tama. The women spread a large sheet of paper under the scrolls should they crumble. The paper was indeed old but rolled out without cracking, preserving the writings inside. They expected the scripts to be old Japanese, perhaps three to five hundred years prior to their time. Instead they were astounded to find the scripts were of an unknown language. 「何としたものだろうか？」"what now?" wondered Tama out loud. It was not a good sign that she was stumped. Ginko knew that this was far into their territory so he stayed his tongue. Tanyuu spoke then with a dignified air. 「タマ、薬袋家に連絡して手を貸してもらって。通常なら今すぐ解読したいところだけど、それより六角形の中心に何があるのか一刻も早くつきとめたい。それが終わり次第すぐにもどる」"Tama, you will summon help from the Minai's. Under normal circumstances I would stay to decipher them, but I am anxious to see what lies within the hexagonal area. Ginko and I will visit the nearest one. We will return as quickly as possible." At that Ginko doubted his ears. 「正気かよ？」"are you serious?" he blurted out. 「ええ、大真面目よ。どうして？」"yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she responded. 「ほんの二三日ではないか」"it should only be a few days." He protested. 「タマさん！駄目だって、説得してくれよ」"Tama-san! Please talk her out of it." 「お嬢様に逆らうなど、そんなとんでもない事ができますか。お前が同伴ならそれほど心配もなかろうし」"Far be it from me to defy Miss Tanyuu. And, if you accompany her, I wouldn't worry much" she responded, and added under her breath「お前ならもう男ではないのだから」"since you are a eunuch, after all" afterward. His jaw came close to hit the floor. Tanyuu remained unmoved, obviously deep in thought. He hoped she did not hear that whisper.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tama saw them off after mid-day meal that day. She sent them off with as many salty rice balls as would keep for one day, plus a sum of money for lodgings. She tried to add a long lecture about propriety fitting for a lady of high standing, but he just walked out in the middle of it. When they took off they were having a lively debate about unified classification system of mushi. She knew Hardly the kind of conversation for a young couple out for indecent conducts. Or what was the vulgar word that those low-class folks used? "_Hanky-panky?_" recalled Tama, who was glad she did not blurt it out loud, though alone. "_worrying too much. She is not a child any more, after all_," she reminded herself. Anyway, she still had half of the house to set traps in, plus those scrolls to worry about. "_Why do big things happen when Ginko visits, anyway? I should never have allowed him in the house to begin with….._" She returned to the shed for more traps and kept thinking. Indeed, just like Ginko had a tendency to turn things upside down at the Karibusa mansion, the whole of Japanese society seemed to be undergoing an upheaval. All the farmers turning the tables on the feudal lords in _hyakushou-ikki_, the foreign powers on _Kurofune_ forcing it open, new technologies, etc. etc….which she could not care less about unless it helped her with all the cooking, cleaning, washing, followed by more.

Tama's pondering or not, Japan stood at a critical juncture. In fact a lot wider scale and more profound than Tama realized. By nightfall she finished setting traps. After an evening meal she sat alone by the irori. Bikke the cat purred beside her, licking its paws and swiping its face with it over and over. It was obvious by now Ginko had become everything she had hoped Kumado would to Tanyuu; her intellectual equal, a confidant, a friend, and now a partner in her quest to seal the Forbidden Mushi. They always maintained a controlled front, but a bond had developed between them. She entertained a wild idea then. Would he not make a more suitable partner for her than any well-bred aristocrat? However carefully picked? Would that not, perhaps, stand a better chance for the house of Karibusa to survive the storms ahead? Then she realized the gravity of her idea and dismissed it as an utter folly. That decision was not hers anyway.

Her thoughts wondered back to her own youth. There once was a young man with whom she had a similar relationship. But that was ancient memory. He had always stayed in the background throughout the years by necessity, but their love had long been sacrificed for the sake of the house. She sipped more tea. On the day they forced their love to death the young man made a promise: they would swear their allegiance to each other, not in this lifetime but in the far future when they are reborn in a society different than theirs. Present day Tama thought a tear may be appropriate but found that, too, was long gone.

She chalked it up to the strange silence in the house that night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

On the way to the nearest middle point of a hexagon, Ginko and Tanyuu concluded more information was in order before developing a comprehensive mushi classification system. A moment of lukewarm silence ensued. Tanyuu hesitantly broke it with a confession.

「ギンコ、実は、蟲封じには別の動機があって来たんだ」"Ginko, I wanted to come with you partly because I wanted to talk to you without Tama" she began. At that he jumped on the inside but said 「ああ、そんなこったろうと思ってたよ」"yeah. I guessed as much." Another minute of silence. He hoped to the darndest goodness she would not ask him about Tama's earlier comment. 「いいよ。聞いてるぜ」"I'm listening, Tanyuu" said Ginko, putting on as brave a front as he could. 「どちらから始めようか」"I don't know where to begin," she replied. 「熊戸に何が起こったのか話して」"would you please tell me what you know about Kumado's history?" Ginko nodded, allowed Hayate to pass him somewhat, to position himself side by side with her. He was relieved but that was another topic he had hoped she would not ask. But then there was nothing to be gained from withholding it from her. He told her what had transpired in the cave of the Sanekui-mushi. Hearing his account she bravely kept a tense, controlled expression. Ginko knew it took an extraordinary self restraint on her part to keep a calm face. Truly, it was crushing her heart. He hoped she would ask a question that would lighten up the mood. Oddly enough he got his wish, though that was not her intent. She asked about Ginko's dreams from past tokoyami victims, whether he had recovered his own past. He indicated no, none fit what it should have been. 「事実、ほとんどが女衆というか…..母親だったみたいだ」"in fact, many of them were women…..mothers" he added. 「母親？どうして解る？」"mothers? How do you know they were mothers?" Tanyuu asked with a hint of lowering tension. Ginko stammered 「ああ…..それはその、な、なんかあれがな、あれ、何ていうんだっけ？」"well…..I, they, ah….remember…..what do you call it?" searching for a word he knew but hardly ever used. 「何をもったいぶっておる？はっきり言わんか」"what? Spit it out" she commanded, but he was still contorting his face. He remembered it, and reluctantly mumbled 「あ…..お産」"…childbirth." He desperately hoped she would not find it humorous. 「お…..産？」"childbirth?" she parroted and fell silent. He averted his gaze, mortified. When he finally dared to look straight forward again he noticed in his peripheral vision that she was shaking. She was shaking from trying mightily to stifle laughter. The urge proved too strong eventually and she broke out giggling. Ginko blushed. He threw an annoyed glance at her, but that looked more pitiful than annoyed to her, and she could no longer hold it together. 「そんなに思いっきり笑うなよ。本当に信じがたいほど痛えんだぞ。お前だって将来赤ん坊の一人や二人生むんだろ？」"don't laugh so much. It is really painful beyond belief. You are gonna do that, too, sooner or later" he protested. Tanyuu apologized but it was still awhile before she could stop. When her composure returned, she said in a matter-of-fact manner 「余計な心配をするでない。私はすでに子は生まずに生涯すごす覚悟しているのだから」"don't worry about that. I have already decided I would never have a child." He sensed that was a decision she made out of much sorrow. Without him probing she explained that she wished to be the last scribe. No child would be condemned to the same fate as hers. She said that cheerfully enough but that made his heart throb.

They found an inn by nightfall. The evening meal was served promptly, which Ginko polished up quickly. Tanyuu, on the other hand, stared at how much food he was putting away so quickly. True, he was walking the whole time and she riding, but the ominous feeling she had been trying to conceal and her grief snuffed her appetite away. He glanced at her, noting her struggles. Tama had told him that her appetite dwindles when under stress, so try to get her to eat. She eventually offered it to him, but she declined for the time being. She told him it was fatigue, but he intuited it was more than that. He had the same ominous foreboding since seeing the black impressions. 「お前も不吉な予感がするか？」"you have a bad feeling about this, too, don't you?" he probed. She nodded silently. He could plainly see she was fighting back tears. He knew her well enough by then that her heart was crushed under the weight of all the sacrifices made for her sake on top of that.

Ginko swallowed hard, weighing the risks and benefits of his intended actions. He decided to risk it, though at his expense. 「淡幽、一人で苦しむな。熊戸は気の毒だがお前の責任じゃねえよ」"Tanyuu, don't suffer alone. What Kumado went through was not your fault. None of this was" he said as flatly as he could. He stood up and sat himself down behind her, as he said 「誤解すんなよ。友達としてってだけだからな」"don't misunderstand me. This is only as a friend." Then he wrapped his arms around her. She was startled for a moment, but understood his intent, turned herself sideways burying herself in his arms. Tears flowed freely. Her shoulders heaved crying, but the tears seemed to rinse her grief away. They eventually stopped flowing. She wanted to stay there longer, but thought that might be misunderstood as well. She took his hands and whispered 「ありがとギンコ。親切にしてくれて」"Thanks, Ginko. You are a good man." He returned 「お互いさまさ」"you, too." With the lump in her throat gone, she could peck at the food some more. She still did not finish it, but an improvement.

He stood up with 「明日の朝暗いうちに出られるか？そうすれば午前中につける」"can we leave before dawn? We should be reach it before noon." She nodded, bid him good night, and slid the _fusuma_ shut.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The middle-aged couple she sent for arrived the next day in mid afternoon. They worked for the Minai family, whom she had not seen in a long while. They have aged since. The three of them wasted little time getting to work. The two of them were able to lift the wooden chest out of the ground with a home-spun contraption. Hauling it proved to be a bit tricky, but they managed. Now the chest sat on top of a large cloth in the wooden floor of the front room with irori. After a simple supper they laid the scrolls on long sheets of paper. They counted twenty four volumes in all. Some of them crumbled to pieces in spite of the careful handling. They worked to exhaustion, but it seemed obvious from the beginning that Tama was going to need specialized assistance to decipher the writings.

「しかし、なんの専門家に相談したものだろう？」"but specialist of what?" the man verbalized what all of them were wondering. 「そうじゃのう、まず、歴史家、それでなければ古書の専門…」"well, maybe a historian, or a specialist of old literature…." thought Tama out loud, and realized the folly of her own words. She could herself be considered a specialist of old literature of a sort, and this was beyond her. She cleared her throat, and the couple kept respectful silence. 「吉さん、八重さん、文を書くから戻り次第狩房家督様に届けてくれるか？」"Kichi, Yae, I will write a letter to the head of the Karibusa house. Will you deliver it?" Tama spoke. She concealed the lump in her throat as she mouthed "the head of the Karibusa house" well. The couple nodded silently.

That was a task she had been hoping she would never have to perform, but somehow it was bitter-sweet. She suppressed old memories welling up and focused on her task of informing him and seeking assistance. She sealed it. The couple will depart with it the following morning.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ginko was in a very peculiar sort of pain as he knew he would be. That was the risk he took and it was successful, but he was paying the price now. "_talk about torturing a starving man with a feast! Geez….._" he complained in his mind. Tanyuu seemed to be resting already. He took out the drawings and the map as quietly as he could. He intended to study the lower left quadrants of the circles. Tanyuu posited earlier that they might concern what species of mushi were swarming inside each orb. That discussion eventually morphed into mushi species classification. He was arranging them in front of him when a piece of paper slipped out from the bottom. He picked it up, unfolded it, and noticed it was Tanyuu's hand writing. It was titled "Fairytale." At first he put it down, since it seemed like an invasion of privacy. But then he did not know she wrote other things than the sealing, and it did not seem like her diary, so he indulged his curiosity. He could see that the princess bard was an analogy of herself. When he came to "a jester" visiting him and his behavior, however, he scratched his head. A "jester" wearing a mask? The princess begging to come with him and him refusing but out of love? It all became clear when the jester called himself a "demon of ill fate." It was clearly, he thought, in reference to him. He kept scratching his head. "_is that how she seems me? A funny man and a demon? What the hell!_" He was not exactly pleased with that portrayal, but the jester's behavior was of a gentle, almost noble, man. The princess behaves as though a woman in love.

Ginko sat there still pondering. It was not that he was surprised so. What bothered him was that it changed nothing at all. But at the same time it ate away at his resolve. He refolded the paper and hid it in a hidden compartment of his trunk behind the drawers. In any event now was not the time to deal with it. He hoped that time would not come.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tanyuu was obviously not a morning person. She hung a sleepy face while riding a horse, which made Ginko afraid she might fall asleep and fall. He was relieved to find a small tea house along the way.

She perked up when he asked the waitress for fresh _sencha_, a higher quality but common green tea. Her mind fuzzily hovered over how tender a friend he was last night. When he looked up at her and their eyes met. She suddenly blushed visibly. He wondered about it for a moment, but something hit him in the nose. He put on an evil smirk and whispered to her 「気にすんな淡幽。誰だってするもんさ」"don't worry Tanyuu. We all do it." 「するって何を？」"do what?" she whispered back, afraid he read her mind. With the smirk lingering on his face he replied「屁だろ？」"you popped one, didn't you?" At that she went past blushing and turned bright red. 「無礼な！何とした事か？」"how dare you? it wasn't me!" she protested out loud. Ginko grinned ear to ear and said 「わかったわかった。お前じゃねえか」"sure, sure, it wasn't you." Suddenly a fat man seated behind him spoke in her defense. 「狩房譲のおっしゃる通りですわ。今のはわしの仕業です」"it really wasn't honored Miss Karibusa. It was me" boomed the fat man. Ginko spun around and was surprised to find an herbalist known as Kujirou. A young waitress had just served him, and he touched her bottom as she stepped away. She turned red in embarrassment, but was too timid to do anything. Tanyuu observed showing no outward reaction. Kujirou stood up and bowed to Tanyuu. 「どうも、こりゃ偶然。薬売りの苦治朗さんじゃねえか。臭い屁に効く薬ねえのか？」"well if isn't Kujirou the herbalist. What a coincidence. Got a gas remedy on you?" Ginko sassed as Kujirou returned to seat. He never really liked Kujirou, so was not at all pleased to run into him. Kujirou understood Ginko's drift. He cleared his throat. 「屁の薬？ それよりも、噂草用の除草剤の方がお二人にはお得ではありませんか？」"flatulence remedy, you say? Well! I think you'd be more interested in rumor weed control, wouldn't you?" Kujirou returned. At that Tanyuu tensed up but restrained herself. Ginko stood up suddenly that moment, fetched the tray the young waitress would have brought, and set it down. He stayed in front of Kujirou. Tanyuu wondered what he was up to. To Tanyuu's surprise he started feeling Kujirou's scalp. He "hummmm"ed and "ho"ed while Kujirou was too taken aback at Ginko's bizarre behavior.

Ginko finally spoke. 「噂草、とくるか。何の事か知らんが、根も葉も無い噂だよ。事実…..」"rumor weed, eh? I have no clue what'cha yappin'bout, but it has no roots or leaves (a Japanese expression to refer to rumors on shaky ground). In fact….." he said as he took one more pass over Kujirou's hairless scalp. 「どう見ても、それの根と葉より苦治朗さんの髪の方が多いんじゃねえか？」"you got more hair than its roots and leaves put together." Tanyuu let out a "pfft" in spite of her best effort. Kujirou was turning bright red in fury while Ginko turned back facing Tanyuu and the meal. Tanyuu understood then that Ginko fetched it so the young waitress did not have to pass by Kujirou. Kujirou grabbed Ginko's collar, forcing him on his feet. 「おいおい何すんだよクジラさん」"hey! Whatchadoin' Kujira-san? ("kujira" means "whale")" he said in a casual tone, referring to him by the nickname others within the professional circle called him behind his back for his heft. Kujirou was getting angrier and angrier. 「何だと青二才？ もう一度いってみろ」"say what ya brat! Say that again?" he spoke through gritted teeth. Other guests were getting stirred. Ginko responded with a smirk. 「あ、失敬失敬。毒次郎さんだったっけな。すまんすまん」"oops my bad. It's 'Dokujirou' -san (Ginko added another syllable in front, which would read 'dokujirou' - which can be then taken as 'doku-jirou.' 'doku' is poison, 'jirou' is amale name. Clearly an insult for a herbalist), wasn't it? Sorry sorry." In fury Kujirou threw Ginko on the ground. Next Kujirou drew his sword and swung it up high. Other guests there started to leave, but most of them turned around to see why Kujirou started screaming in pain. He curled up on the ground grabbing his right big toe, which was bleeding under the _tabi_ (cloven socks worn with sandals). Ginko blinked on the ground equally confused. In fact, Tanyuu was the only one there who knew, because it was her tantsutsu (pistols in late Edo era Japan) shot Kujirou's toe open. She calmly sat down satisfied, and finished the meal. Ginko stood slowly up, too dumbfounded to do anything.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A pair of palanquin carriers lowered the empty vehicle outside of the mansion. They had come by a report that a couple was visiting earlier. Their current whereabouts was unknown. They quietly entered.

They found Tama sleeping. She awoke sensing presence, but her scream was muffled by a cloth gag one of them shoved into her mouth. They forced her to breathe in a chemical and she slumped down. They bound her unconscious and slipped out of the mansion unseen.

Tama was not the only one they threw into the palanquin, however. Unknown to the carriers Bikke the kitten had slunk into a sleeve of Tama's night time clothing.

The men hurried away. Their employer would be waiting with a hefty reward at the end of the journey to Edo.

Hidden in the darkness inside the palanquin, an entity exited through the young cat's nostrils. It wafted onto Tama's skin and was quickly absorbed into it. The entity moved swiftly and effortlessly into her cranium, entering the brain. It took but a moment to complete its task. Then it took the shortest route out of Tama and reentered the young cat, where it stayed for the duration of the journey.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The other tea house guests returned to their seats, some suppressing horror and disgust but some giggling at Kujirou. Tanyuu gathered that Kujirou had much the same reputation locally as he did with everyone else he did business with, including herself and the mushishi community. She calmly finished her meal and then ordered Kujirou to sit up. He would have refused was it not for her pistol. 「天井苦治朗殿」" Amai," she addressed with a queen's air. 「あの娘さんに謝りなされ」"you will now offer your apology to the waitress over there," she continued. Kujirou looked at her grudgingly, but Tanyuu placed her fingers inside her _obi_ (the wide sash around kimono) where the pistol was hiding. He carried his heft hopping toward the kitchen, where the young waitress stood watching. Tanyuu followed on her cane. She saw to it he issued a properly worded apology. After he did so, she made him swear he will engage in no such conduct in the future. The young waitress cupped her nose and mouth with her hands and wound up on the ground. She was so overwhelmed by the unlikely events unfolding before her eyes. Tanyuu produced a piece of paper with her contact information, told her to send word should he violate his promise, and turned around to leave. Ginko watched this whole event unfold wearing a smirk he used to conceal his feelings.

「ギンコ、行くぞ」"c'mon Ginko. Let's go" she tugged at his sleeve. He nodded silently and followed. Once outside, she gestured for him to ride behind her. He knew her reasons. A sleazy coward like Kujirou would set a local law official after them in no time. She turned her head and said 「こういう場合に言うあの言葉なんだっけ？えっと、『ズラカるぞ』だったな。しっかり捕まって」"what was that word in this situation? Oh yeah. 'let's get the hell out of here'." Ginko was surprised she even knew such vulgar terms. But before he could voice it she sped off on Hayate.

Atop her steed Tanyuu let out a clear laughter. 「ああ、すっきりした」"oh that felt so good" she spoke, primarily to herself. At that moment Ginko was thinking something was seriously wrong with him for finding Tanyuu with a pistol incredibly attractive. Strands of her growing hair danced in the wind, which was not helping him, either. Hayate ran a nice moderate workout for him but eventually slowed down. They were outside of the local municipal jurisdiction where they met Kujirou already. She was secretly enjoying riding in Ginko's arms, but he jumped down as soon as he could. He requested a short break. He let himself flop on the ground. 「目がまわる…..」"my head's spinning….." he mumbled. Tanyuu sat beside him, opining he was suffering from motion sickness. He kept his mouth shut, but he thought "_It's not that__Miss Clueless._" When his dizziness subsided he voiced his annoyance.「おっかねえ奴っちゃなあ。いつから短筒なんて持ち歩くようになったんだ？」"well Miss Scary! Since when do you carry a pistol?" he said. She could tell he was annoyed. 「いつって…..ずっと昔からよ。武道はできないもの、単なる護身用なだけ」"since forever. I always have. It's just for protection. I can't practice martial arts, you know" she answered. 「全く。それでなくたって近頃大事連続だのに、つぶれる肝も無くなるぜ。嫁入り前の娘のくせにタバコ吸うは単筒撃つは、おまけにゃすげえ口ききよって。 嫁入り先なくなったらどうすんだよ」"at this rate my nerve's gonna wear out. It's been back to back crazy scary lately, you know. You smoke, you shoot, and you use bad words on top of that. Pretty soon nobody's gonna marry you!" Ginko rattled on. His usual serene outlook went out of the window. She roller her eyes and made a gesture of cleaning her ears. 「自分で喧嘩売っておいてよく言うわ。そもそも口の悪い悪党なのはお前の方ではないか」"says you, Mr. Badass yourself. You started it. Although….." turning to face him, 「でも、上等なの二本連続苦治朗に食らわせておいたのは愉快だったけどな」"you pulled two good ones on Kujirou." Ginko almost smiled, but could not ignore her calling him "badass." 「またそういう口きく。嫁入り前の娘が言葉を慎みなさいっての！」"there you go again! Watch your mouth!" At that she made an exasperated face and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone 「そんなに心配だったらお前がもらってくれ」"if you are so worried, you marry me, then." He mumbled under his breath「人の気も知らんと酷な冗談言いやがって」"that's a cruel joke, Miss Clueless." As his luck would have it she did not hear that. Ginko caught sight of why. A rather thick band composed of air borne mushi brushed past him. Strangely, he was clearly in the middle of it but did not feel them. Tanyuu mouthed his name, which was masked by the roar of the gust, but he understood. With a quick「あいよっ」"right!" he grabbed her, threw her on Hayate, and jumped on behind her. Both of their hearts were racing as they sped away toward a vortex forming ahead.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Two men threw Tama into the dungeon unceremoniously. Bikke the cat managed to come so far undetected, even by Tama. In a while a guard removed her ropes and gag, and left her with a tray of simple breakfast. Tama did not know the specifics, but she could guess something like this was coming sooner or later. However she did not imagine the person who came to visit her.

First she spotted a figure in light colored clothing in her peripheral vision. She prepared for a stern exchange, maybe even a torture session. She was surprised to find the figure belonged to a female. She seemed to know her way around and unlocked the dungeon with ease. Her face was concealed. She positioned herself squarely in front of Tama, seated herself, and removed her head covering. Tama gasped. The woman gestured her silent. Then she cupped Tama's face in her hands and called 「タマ殿。お久しゅうございます」"Tama, it has been a long, long time" with a trembling voice. Tama wrapped the woman's hands in her own and barely managed a 「何たる事か？」"how could this be?"

The woman's face and voice were as Tama remembered them, just much aged. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her face contorted in a very deep sorrow and joy of reunion. Tama's mind could make no sense of it but somehow her heart gave out and she embraced the woman. For a long moment the two women made a single heap of emotions. When it subsided at long last the women sat up, and looked at each other.

They spent the next three hours in intense conversation. The visitor did most of the talking, but occasionally Tama would ask a few questions. Obviously Tama's captor was in no hurry to meet her. Whether that was a tactic to wear down on her spirit or by some other design she had no way to tell. The visitor revealed to Tama that she was to be addressed as 「飛火比丘尼」"Tobihi-bikuni" ("bikini" is a title for buddhist nuns, "tobihi" means "leaping fire"). She also asked Tama about Tanyuu, how the Sealing was coming along, etc. Tama found she could not possibly wrap her mind around Tobihi-bikuni's words as she spoke of many things that had been and to come. Tobihi seemed to have expected her reactions and reassured her comprehension would come, albeit gradually. After awhile Tama uttered a deflated 「左様でございますか。それほど重要な事となれば、このタマに出来る事は全て慎んでお力にならせていただきましょう」"….if so much rides on it, it is my privilege to help you." Tobihi nodded with a relief. Tama added 「しかし、何故ギンコでなければならんのでしょうか？ これまでは卑しい身分のあやつをお嬢様に遭うのを許した事は生涯一の過ちだとばかり悔やんでおったのにこんなに重要な仕事を託してよいのでしょうか？」"but why does it have to be Ginko? I had considered letting him into Miss Tanyuu's life the biggest blunder of my life up to this moment. He hardly has the status to carry out such important task." Tobihi sensed a protesting tone in Tama's voice. She took her hands into her own, patting them lightly. Tobihi explained. 「確かに左様かも知れませぬが、身分等というのは人間の建設物でしかございませぬ。しかし、母なる自然の立場からしてみれば二人は同じ石から切り出したもの。要するに同じ小判の裏と表と同様でございましょう。母なる自然が選んで託したのなれば誰とて人間は文句は言えますまい」"that may be so, but status is only a human construct. As for the perspective of the mother nature, they are two beings hewn from the same stone. Two sides of one coin, if you will. They are that which must not be sundered. And she seems to have charged them with this task. No human should dare stand in the way." At last Tama was satisfied with these words. She sat up straight and replied 「ご計画をお教え下さい」"tell me your plans."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Along a lightly treaded path ten year old Miyo spotted a young couple furiously speeding past her and her mother. They were both dressed strangely. The mister had white hair but the body of a young man, yelling something at the woman. She was answering him at the top of her lungs, too, as if they were talking over some loud noise. Miyo watched them in amazement. Her mother clucked her tongue at her scattered daughter and the couple on a horse. 「美代！ぼっとしてないでさっさとおし！」"Miyo! Don't space out like that! Hurry along now" she yelled at the girl. That was the third time Miyo was yelled at that day. She was still pouting when she caught up to her mother. 「そのうち、あんなお馬さん乗ってかっこいい兄ちゃんと駆け落ちしてやる」"one of these days I'm gonna run away on a horse with a handsome mister like that" she spewed defiantly. Her mother thumped the back of her head in silence.

Tanyuu noted a woman and a little girl by the road. It was strange how they seemed unbothered by the gust all about them. Behind her Ginko was trying his damnedest to hang on but still noticed mushi passed right through Tanyuu's shoulders. He shifted his gaze and there were several going through Hayate's head and neck as well. He dared not let his hand go and look at it, but surmised the same was happening to him. Presently they reached the center of the vortex that was sucking mushi into it.

Hayate ceased running suddenly and refused to go further. Ginko dismounted and caught Tanyuu almost falling after him. The moment he put her feet down he felt some mushi hitting him in the face. Around the center of the vortex was a cylindrical space, about three yard in diameter. It extended into the clouds. The gust picked up velocity, and Ginko covered Tanyuu's head with his arms by instinct before ducking to avoid flying debris. Something was forming inside the vortex.

Miyo and her mother walked for awhile, and came upon a sight of the couple from earlier. Now they had dismounted, and as Miyo watched the man took the woman down on the ground. Her mother saw that, too, gasped, and covered Miyo's eyes. 「母ちゃあああん！何すんだよお？」"Moooom! What is it?" she protested. 「いいからさっさと歩け！」"never mind that! Just walk!" shouted her mother, obviously in shock. No doubt they were either drunk or insane. But in the broad daylight? In plain sight of children? What is this world coming to!? She yanked Miyo closer and nudged her forward. She had to get home. She just had to get home.

In a split second before they hit the ground Ginko reached a truly baffling conclusion. The mushi-sucking vortex must have existed in a slightly different plane of time or else a dimension than the reality inhabited by himself and others around him. That was why he did not sense gathering mushi until a few minutes ago. It also explained how they moved through Tanyuu and Hayate, probably himself, too. But now it was coming into their reality. That would explain why the mushi hit him. Ginko was still covering Tanyuu at that point but she was trying to wiggle out. Her concern was for the little girl and woman she saw earlier. Ginko followed her gaze and caught sight of them. He gesticulated furiously for them to duck.

Miyo's mother noticed the tall and pale man stand up and beckon to them. How shocking! How dare he lure a woman and a child into a lewd encounter, in the broad daylight no less! She had had enough. She bared her arm now and started toward the strange man. She was going to give him a sound slapping and a piece of her mind. However a sudden strong gust made her lose balance. She saw the gust pick up her child and Miyo started to fly toward something, legs first. In confusion and terror the woman grabbed the child by the head. The child screamed and the mother held on with all her might for several seconds. Then the gust died down just as suddenly as it started, sending the screaming child straight back on the ground as well as her mother on her back. They were both too frightened to move.

Having witnessed the child and mother on the ground, Ginko shouted 「淡幽！大丈夫だ。それよりあれ見ろ」"Tanyuu! They'll be fine. Look over there." As soon as she turned around a smaller cylindrical space formed within. The mushi were all swirling around it, but began to enter one kind by one. The first kind formed something like a walnut growing a root. More of the same kind joined to form secondary and tertiary branches on the root. Another began to take a different but similar form around it, the largest part encasing the walnut on top. By this time Ginko and Tanyuu knew what they were witnessing but dared not believe their eyes. The mushi kept entering the cylindrical space one by one, each forming this system or that tissue. They came together and the boundaries between them disappeared within a second. Ginko positioned himself more between the space and Tanyuu as if to shield her while never taking his eye of the form. Finally the last kind formed a thin sheet over the form and made skin on it. On the part where a face should be three horizontal slits appeared as well as a projection for a nose. The upper two slits opened revealing the eyes. Its mouth opened as the form's skin gained pigmentation but it remained hairless. Its gaze shifted and met Ginko and Tanyuu's. Its face showed recognition.

The gust died down and the rest of the mushi swirled and dispersed. The human form took steps toward them. Ginko shoved Tanyuu behind him in alarm. Seeing his reaction the form ceased its movement, and held up a hand toward him instead.


	34. Chapter 34

34. It was awhile before her tears stopped. He was moved but got up to fetch her a wet washcloth instead. Showing her how much he appreciated that on was too risky a gesture. Yet another thing to take to his grave. That bag was getting heavy in the last few days he was increasingly weary under its weight. Tanyuu sat through dinner in much the same mood. To his surprise, though, when Tama stood up Tanyuu gave him a piece of her mind;

「なぜ、お前の夢の事を私に教えてくれなかった？」"why didn't you tell me about your dreams?" Tanyuu asked. 「重大な手がかりかもしれん」"that may be an important clue."

「隠しちゃねえよ。ただ、あえて言う程重要な事でもなさそうに思えただけさ」"I didn't mean to. I just didn't think it was that important." Ginko stated rather sheepishly.

Tanyuu was not the nagging type to go on and on, but was still effective doling out a hefty dose of guilt. Ginko dared not sass back as he usually would. They fell silent.

「その分では、お前の記憶も取り戻せるかも知れないではないか」"that means you could regain your own memories" Tanyuu broke the silence.

Ginko nodded.

「もし、そうなったらどうする？お前の過去を訪ねていくか？」"what will you do? Do you think you might retrace your past?"

「さあな。多分どうもしねえよ。そうする理由もないし。なぜ？」"Dunno. Probably not. I can't see why I would do that. Why?"

Tanyuu did not answer verbally, but her gaze spoke plentifully of her fear. A corner of her heart felt guilty of selfishness, but was afraid of losing him to his own past. Will he still be the Ginko she knew? Or will he leave everything behind to reclaim his past?

He secretly thought the anguish that adorned her brows added to her beauty. He also felt something, a painful pang in his chest, but sweet somehow.

He dropped his gaze staring at the dwindling ember in the _irori_. "_Oh, Ginko you idiot. Let's see you get out of this one_" an inner voice taunted.

「恐らく、どうもしねえさ。この生活が性にあってるんだ。それに、俺の身寄りったって、何所の馬の骨か知れんだろ？ほら、人殺しとか、詐欺師、スリとかだったりして。関わり合いになるのは御免さ」"I'm not going to. This life suits me. And, who knows? I might be the son of a murderer, a swindler, a pick-pocket, maybe. Better leave that alone" he added as nonchalantly as he could. He hoped she would buy it. She did not.

「思い出したらすぐに言ってくれな」"tell me if you do remember" she commanded firmly.

「あいよ」"alright" he mumbled.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The form stood there bearing a slight smile and clear gaze toward them for what seemed like eternity to Ginko. Alarmed as he was he saw it took no hostile stance. In fact its serene countenance reminded him of Kan-non, Buddhist goddess of mercy. His fear began to subside and he started to raise his own hand to meet its. He

heard Tanyuu say something in fright, but put his fingers on the form's as if in trance.

He half-expected its thoughts invade his mind. Instead the form, which looked to Ginko like a barely pubescent child, seemed to be searching his face. It began to utter words, but they were all foreign to Ginko and Tanyuu. Its voice rang with an otherworldly resonance. After several utterances Tanyuu realized the form was saying words in ancient Japanese. The more it tried the language form drew closer to what she and Ginko knew. Their faces lit up when it said something they thought they recognized. What it said next, in turn, made sent their hearts plummeting into sorrow. It said 「殺シテ。オ願イ」"Please kill me."

「殺せって、何故？」"kill you? Why?" shouted Ginko. Nothing could be farther from what steps he would have taken next. He had so many questions. What was this mushi child? How did it come into existence? Why is it here? Is it human? At least partly? Is it…is it a being from the future? Tanyuu's mind was at much the same place. However she saw moisture well up in its eyes before Giko did, and perhaps out of a woman's instinct she reached out to it and held it in attempt to comfort it. The mushi child returned her embrace albeit lightly, and mouthed again 「殺シテ」"kill me. "

Tears welled up in Tanyuu's eyes as well and she asked it why. 「何故？何故死を望む？」"why do you want to die?" That moment the child looked to be overcome with something and began to tremble. Its knees touched the ground and it curled up. As it writhed in pain a disturbing change swept over its body. It looked identical to Tanyuu's skin when she sealed the Forbidden Mushi, only it appeared out of nowhere, forming a single word 「イタイ」"_itai_" "it hurts" over and over.

Ginko had encountered animals near deaths before. They were usually trapped and fatally wounded. There was nothing that could be done but let it die. Unbeknownst to anyone, he took it upon himself to administer whatever he had at disposal to ease the pain of such animals, be it injection of lethal substance to hasten death or quick and well-placed cuts. He never considered himself a sentimental sort, but somehow allowing painful deaths prolong bothered him. Sometimes it cost him dearly. And now the way the mushi child writhed reminded him of them. Ginko sensed it had been in pain for a long, long time though he could not explain. Tanyuu looked up at him from the ground. She was of the same mind. He nodded. 「解った。どうする？」"Alright. What'd I do?" he addressed the child. At that it raised a hand in a certain direction and made a pulling gesture.

Ginko looked in the direction the child gesticulated, remembering that was the direction the sixth swarm orb should have been. As he and Tanyuu looked on a scenery seemed to fold in on itself in that direction, as if the space was being compressed. That was indeed what the child caused to be. The orb lay about twenty four miles away, but it was being brought to view by scrunching the space between it and them. Tanyuu's face was contorted in utter confusion but Ginko kept composure. He knew what to do. The next moment he stepped through the shrunken space and arrived at the orb. He ran and slammed his entire right side on it.

The impact produced enough noise to startle Tanyuu and energy to blow him back through the shrunken space. He landed on his left shoulder near where the mushi child lay. He got up immediately and ran over to it.

It had only been moments but the mushi child was already beginning to disintegrate. Or rather, returning to the original forms of numerous mushi that comprised its body. From toe to its head, it fell apart and mushi resumed their original formed and then dispersed. But before its face broke apart it managed to mouth 「アリガト」"thank you." Tanyuu sat there still. Nothing of what she just witnessed made sense. Just pure shock. Ginko stood there still as well, trying to absorb what he saw, so he could remember every detail of it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It was about an hour after Tobihi-Bikuni left that the mastermind behind the kidnapping finally visited. It was none other than Yasunaga Fujii, the latest suitor of Tanyuu. Tama put on her best performance to conceal all emotions, as per Tobihi's instructions. She did however find it unfortunate that a young man of such elegance was nevertheless capable of the deplorable acts Tobihi informed her of his plans.

「藤井安長。手荒な扱いをお詫び申し上げる」"My name is Yasunaga Fujii. My apologies for the rough handling." he began politely enough. Tama let out an audible "Hrrrmph!," making her indignant position plentifully known. 「一体何の御用でこんなまねをされますか」"what is the meaning of this, I would like to know" she demanded. She already knew from Tobihi's instructions what he would say next. Nevertheless she let him continue.

「とりあえず申し上げる。薬袋タマ殿、あなたに恨みは無い。できれば狩房嬢にもなるべく危害がかからぬ様に願いたい。ただ、私の御家のためにだけせねばならぬ事をしているだけにすぎない」"first off, I wish you to know I mean you no harm. For that matter, I hope to do as little harm to Miss Karibusa if possible. I only embarked on this endeavor because I had to" Yasunaga began. The apologetic tone in his voice sounded sufficiently sincere to Tama. That was Tobihi's supposition as well. 「ここは、藤井家だ」"this is the house of Fujii," she revealed to Tama. 「藤井？お嬢様に求婚したあの藤井家でございますか」"Fujii? The same Fujii family who wish to court Miss Tanyuu?" Tama inquired. Tobihi nodded. 「しかし、淡幽殿を捕らえようとしている連中は藤井家ではございませぬ。その正体を突き止めたいのです」"but the Fujii family is not the real ones after Tanyuu. Who, is what I want to find out."

Yasunaga was continuing.「薬袋タマ殿、率直に申し上げる。私めは狩房嬢をいかなる手を持ってしてもいただかなければならぬ。結婚という状態の方が望ましいが拒めば力ずくにしても来ていただく覚悟だ」"Ms. Tama Minai, I will be direct. I must obtain custody of Miss Karibusa. Hopefully in happy marriage, but by force if necessary."

He drew in a deep breath as if to regain momentum, then began his pitch again. 「あなたにしてみれば狩房家に対して裏切りという事になるというのは百も承知だ。事実、結局はそれが結果になるかも知れん。然り、ただで協力してくれとは言わん。楽な保護された引退場所に、その上他に私の手の届く限りは提供させていただくつもりだ。ご協力いただけるか」"I realize what I am asking you to do may look like a treason against the Karibusa family. Indeed it may end up that way. That is no small deed. In return I offer you absolute protection from any resultant repercussions, a comfortable retirement, and anything else within my reach. What do you say?"

「私めはどうしたらよろしいでしょう？」"what do you want me to do?" Tama asked Tobihi. She replied 「始めは固く断る振りをなさってくださいまし。その時点に安長は熊戸を説得役に送り込んでくるでしょう。熊戸はすでにこの計画内、よって苦労して説得させた振りを見せてやればこちらの思いの壷にあたるでしょう」"Refuse it at first, just to fool Yasunaga. Yasunaga will send in Kumado to persuade you. He is already in on this little charade. Pretend to have a discussion with Kumado at length and cave in afterward."

Tama kept a straight face but spit out a curt 「死んでもお断りさせていただきます」"over my dead body." Yasunaga looked away and sighed. 「やはりな。然らば仕方が無い。熊戸殿」"as I thought. Very well then. Kumado, come in" he turned his head and called. Tama heard a door to the dungeon creak open, followed by a familiar voice. 「そう簡単にいかんとは言いませんでしたか」"did I not tell you that would be her answer?" Kumado spoke, with a slight mocking tone. Tama raised an eyebrow. She had not heard him use that tone in a long while. Not since he underwent that procedure in the depth of that cave.

「任せたぞ。どんな手段を持ってしても説得しろ」"I leave it up to you to persuade her. Use any means necessary" Yasunaga instructed Kumado. Kumado answered with a glance. Yasunaga turned and looked at Tama briefly and left.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was unclear how long they held still, but presently the pain in the began to overwhelm Ginko's senses. 「あてて」"ow" he mumbled. He was trying to let Tanyuu have as much time and space as she needed, but turned around. She met Ginko standing there with his right hand over the left shoulder. It was obvious he was injured. He winced in annoyance, as he was concerned Tanyuu may be at her limits.

In a moment he found he had underestimated her. Her attention shifted to his injuries. The next moment she was firmly leading him to Hayate. It was clear he needed attention. 「おいおい何所にしょっぴいてくつもりだ？」"hey hey hey where do you think you're pulling me to?" spurted Ginko. 「何所って、医者にいくのにあたりまえだ」"where you say? To a doctor, of course!" Tanyuu returned, still firmly pulling his hand. Her ernest demeanor made him chuckle in spite of his pain and shock from the previous event. 「医者？おい、医者にかかる程の事でもねえよ」"A doctor? Don't be ridiculous. No need for that" he said. Tanyuu looked at him askance. Ginko explained. 「肩脱臼しただけさ。よくある事だよ。お前がちょっと助けてくれればいい」"it's just a dislocated shoulder. Happened umpteen times before. You can fix me." Tanyuu shook her head vigorously in disbelief. 「よくある事？私が手当？馬鹿いうでない。いやでも医者に連れてく」"happened before? Umpteen times? Me fix you? Come now, don't say such foolish things. You are going to a doctor, like it or not" she ordered him. Ginko just came to a gentle stop and stretched himself down on his back. 「ほれ。大丈夫だって。一歩ずつ説明してやっからよ」"C'mon. I'll talk you through it" he replied, in an avuncular tone. She made a face at that, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had survived on his own for years, after all.

He stretched his left arm out, with his head pointing to twelve o'clock and arm between one and two. With as much soothing tone as he could muster he spoke 「地面にすわって、左足をこの辺の脇につけて、」"sit down on the ground. Now put your left foot in my pit, about like so" as he placed her foot. She was scared but her pride kept her silent. 「右手をここらへんに、そして左手はこのへんに、しっかりにぎってくれ」"now your right hand right here and left here," positioning her right on his biceps and left near his wrist. 「急に乱暴に引っ張らねえように、ゆっくりしっかり引いてくれ」"pull firmly and slowly. Don't jerk it." She followed his instruction and within a count of three his shoulder made a popping sound, relocating. 「ほれ、やったやった。言った通りだろ」"there. You did it. Tolja" he looked away for a moment as he spoke, concealing the pain. As soon as he sat up Tanyuu began to shake, now that the moment had passed. As Ginko was afraid she might she shed a few drops of tears, which began a rather painful purging. He regretted he had not reminded her of the risk. Then a new pain struck him in the left socket as well and thus began the frightful tangling of the two deadly mushis. They instinctively took each other's hand and held on tight.

The two watched the process. The whole event took two minutes or so but it seemed like eternity. When it was over a whole hexagon behind Tanyuu's knee was depleted of the Forbidden Mushi. She reckoned it was worth many years of sealing. She looked up. She saw Ginko staring at the Forbidden Mushi, uttering

「すげえなあ！」"incredible!"

Grateful as she was, a new and incongruous emotion welled up in her heart. She thought it was inappropriate given the circumstances but it was too powerful to bottle up. He noticed the change in her aura and looked at her puzzled.

He had no idea how wise or foolish it would be to ask. She spared him of wondering immediately.

「ギンコ、いつもこんなに己の安全には無頓着なのか？」"Ginko, are you always risk your own well-being?" she asked. Her words were carefully meted to avoid hasty conclusions. 「無頓着って、何がさ？こういう事はしょっちゅうだから、大丈夫大丈夫」"risk my own what? This sort of thing happens all the time, it's no big deal" he answered, not discerning why she was asking that. She decided on the next required question. 「命を落とす寸前に来たのは何回あった？」"how many times have you come within inches of losing your life?" 「何回？そうだなあ、ひい、ふう、みい、よう、」"how many times? Hmmmm. Let's see….." He used his fingers to count, searching his memories. Each time a finger unfolded, her eyes grew wider and wider. When he finished counting an uncomfortable silence ensued. Her steely look scared him. He could hear his heart pounding in his head.

He pondered on how odd it was that her attention was focused on him given the magnitude of the event they witnessed.「ギンコ」"Ginko…" she finally broke the silence. He swallowed hard, bracing himself for what was coming next. 「お前、自滅願望でもあるのか？」"I think…you have a death wish."

「は？自滅願望？」"huh? A death wish?" he repeated. 「自滅願望、ねえ」"a death wish, you say?" he returned, raising an eyebrow. She nodded firmly. 「そうよ。絶対そう」"yes you do. Most definitely" she announced with authority. Ginko would have insisted he was just doing what his job required, were it not for the color of deep concerns in her eyes. Nobody had that look for him. Ever. It gave him a sort of sweet, ticklish sensation. However he was plentifully sure she alone was capable of arousing it. A few awkward moments passed. 「自滅願望、か。ふうん。思ってもみなんだ」"a death wish, eh? I've never thought of it that way" he confessed. 「前に俺の事を心配してくれる人なんて全然いなかったもんな」"nobody has ever worried about me that way before." 「それにしては私に心配させるのは得意ではないか」"well you sure have a knack of making me" Tanyuu declared. 「どうにかしなければいかんな」"and something has to be done about it."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Yasunaga left the dungeon. Kumado opened the cell door to untie Tama. 「熊戸」"Kumado" she greeted calmly. 「伯母上」"Auntie," he responded. As Kumado worked on the knots something wriggled in her kimono sleeve, which startled her. Bikke the kitten awoke presently and came out, stretching and yawning. Tama was rather surprised to see the cat, and yelled 「足噛み猫！」"Ankle biter!" Paying no attention to Tama, Bikke sauntered close to Kumado. The rope fell around Tama's lap. Bikke sniffed at Kumado's feet and wasted no time climbing up him. Kumado let out an "ow" in annoyance but allowed it on his shoulder. Tama stared at the whole sequence in disbelief. Kumado was never one to like small animals. Bikke seemed to sense it, and kept its distance from him whenever he was around. The only visitor she had seem Bikke climb was Ginko.

Kumado kept his usual unimpressed and bored expression. 「飛火殿にお遭いになられましたか」"you've met Tobihi-bikuni, I assume?" he spoke. Tama nodded. She told herself strange things happen, and perhaps age and fatigue were catching up to her. 「淡幽殿は無事に屋敷におられますか」"is Miss Tanyuu safe at home?" he inquired next. At that Tama had to tell him an account of the happenings up to his departure. He listened in silence, but at the end dared to opine letting Tanyuu and Ginko travel alone was an error on her part for the obvious reason. She defended herself telling him the story Ginko had told her. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. 「ギンコ？タマ喰い蟲に金タマ喰われた？そんなばからしい話を信じたとは何と愚かな。あいつの事だ、今頃もうぬけぬけと既成事実でも作っているにちがいない」"Ginko? Got his balls eaten by a gonad-eating mushi? You believed such ridiculous story? He must have created a preexisting condition by now" he blurted. Tama's face reddened in anger. She dealt him a sound slapping, but he dodged. Then he wagged a finger in her face. At that point Tama could no longer deny Kumado was not the Kumado she knew.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

「どうにかって、どうしろってんだよ。どうもしたところで始まらねえじゃねえか。女房とガキいる訳でも年寄りの親御さんもねえ身なんだし」"what do you think can be done about it? What's the point? It's not like I have a wife and kid or an aging parent." Ginko gave a lame, perfunctory defense half-heartedly, because he found it odd that she was talking about that now, of all times. She just witnessed the death of whatever-he...that-was. Adjusting a shoulder strap on Ginko's box atop Hayate, she replied simply 「知らん」"I don't know." They both fell silent.

Just a moment later she spotted something, a small group of mushi, overhead. They floated across the smoke from Ginko's tobacco, as if nothing was there. "_That's odd_," she thought. Now that she thought of it, the Forbidden Mushi within her own leg was giving off an odd sensation as well. She rubbed her knee. Ginko noticed it and saked her about it. 「何だかうずうずするの」"it feels like it is fidgeting," she answered.

Tanyuu was still rubbing her leg when a very wild idea flickered in his mind. Maybe it was more of a realization. An unorganized heap of ideas swirled around. His mind worked as fast as it could to organize them into a coherent whole. The pace of his walking picked up, as it usually did when he was thinking hard. Tanyuu noticed the increasing speed of his walking. 「こらギンコ、そんなに急いで何処へ行くつもりだ？」"Hey Ginko. Where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" she called to get his attention. His eye widened. Not because she spoke, but something crystalized in his mind. And what did was not good. In fact very, very bad. He suddenly turned to Tanyuu. If his hypothesis was correct, they needed to get away from there fast. He reversed direction. He snatched the reigns on Hayate out of Tanyuu's hand. She protested, asking where indeed he was leading them. He turned around to answer her, wearing a rare nervous look. He said sharply「最寄りの光脈の目」"the nearest eye of the_ koumyaku._"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

「光脈の目？」"eye of the _koumyaku_?" Tanyuu repeated the very words Ginko used. 「どうして？教えて」"why?" she questioned him. But he was walking at a furious pace now and his answer was short. 「案があるんだ。山越したら説明するから、とりあえず任せてくれ」"I have a suspicion. A bad one. Just trust me. I'll explain everything once we're out of the woods." She did not like when Ginko acted like this, but decided she had no wiser choice but to follow.

A good part of the afternoon passed thusly. It was by pure luck they stumbled upon a small settlement where they were able to procure supplies on the way. Tanyuu thought it odd Ginko checked on her physical and emotional status several times. She answered him plus a look askance, but shortly after the fifth time she noticed something shift. The impact of the events earlier that day began to weigh heavy upon her heart. Her heart was now pounding, her hands trembling. She bore it for a short while but it got the better of her. A painful 「ギンコ...」"Ginko..." escaped her mouth.

The tremor spread from her hands to her entire being. True, _mushi_ deaths were a grievous fact of life for her, but witnessing so many, fashioned into the shape of a human child no less, was beyond her capacity. Soon her hands went numb and she was struggling to stay atop Hayate.

Ginko spun around swiftly and catching her as she swooned. The last sight before her mind imploded was of Ginko wearing an expression of relief, which made her wonder.

She was vaguely aware someone supported her on a horse back. "_that must be father,_" she surmised. She was five years old again. She and her father were on a rare visit of relatives. Her cousins dared to attempt walking, which she took out of childish impulse. Of course her right ankle was unable to withstand the weight. It had been twisted, though she had no sensation of it. Her cousins' nanny came running and then her father was called. That afternoon he decided to cut the visit short, taking her home earlier. They rode late into the night. Young Tanyuu fell asleep in her father's arms as he rode. All the while she felt utterly safe. Until one point she kept a brave face, but her tears gushed out suddenly. Her father remained silent, just holding her. But why did he smell of tobacco? He was never a smoker.

When Tanyuu awoke she found herself on a sandy river bank. The environs were rather bare, stark, and desolate. A familiar sight for her. A faint scent of incense wafted, and she spotted the graves whence it came. "_The River Sanzu _(the river that separates the worlds of the living and dead according to Japanese mythology, much like the River Styx in Egyptian mythology)" she thought. She was not alone.

A very thin and pale man sat beside her by a bonfire. His right hand rested upon his bent right knee, with a cigarette lightly held between his middle and ring finger. He was clad only in a_ fundoshi _(men's underwear in that era). He was unaware her eyes opened. He took a puff of his tobacco now and again. His gaze looked to her as if he was looking far, far away into something. But why should a Japanese man have a green eye? Who is that?

She stared in a confused twilight state of consciousness. He had white hair like an old man but was obviously young. A day's growth of facial hair adorned his masculine features. Upon close inspection, his slender and sinewy limbs sported chiseled muscles as well as his torso. Otherworldly and eerie as he was, she found him a beautiful specimen of the human race. Her heart jumped when he noticed her. She wondered why he should smile on the bank of the River Sanzu.

「お、目え覚めたか？よかったよかった」"good! You're awake" he spoke. Her memories came rushing back. This was Ginko. Still staring at him she said 「ギンコ、堪忍な。お前まで犠牲にしてしまったか」"forgive me Ginko. I got you killed, too, didn't I?" He paused for a moment to comprehended her meaning. She sat up as he scooted closer. Without warning he grabbed her face, tilted it a little, and drew his own face very close, wearing the setting sun behind him.

Tanyuu reacted on reflex at this sudden development. What else was a young woman to think when a naked man did this? She let a 「ふうわあっ！」"heeaaaargh!" and tried to jump back. Tried, with her left knee raised, which kicked him in the painful middle. The iris of his eye shrank, and he doubled over. 「つあああああ ...」"owwwwwwwww" he grunted. Tanyuu realized what she had just done. 「御免ギンコ！大丈夫か？」"I'm so sorry Ginko! Are you alright?" she screamed. He answered a long heartbeat later 「そんなとこ蹴られて大丈夫なわけねえだろ。死ぬ...」"noooo, I'm not alright. You kicked me right in there." A horrified Tanyuu cupped her mouth with both hands.

The pain passed in due time. 「陽にかざしてお前の瞳孔見ようとしてただけだって」"I was just trying to see your irises in the sun," he explained. Tanyuu sat there, still utterly horrified. 「何故お前素っ裸なんだ？」"but why are you naked?" she whimpered. 「素っ裸じゃねえの。褌しめてあるだろ？ 服は焚き火で乾かしてる。汗干足りだったから水浴びしただけさ」"I'm not! Still got fundoshi on. My clothes are drying by the fire. I washed up in the stream. I was stinky" Ginko spoke, still haltingly. 「ともあれ、膝蹴りできるくらいならもう心配ねえな」"anyway you seem to be yourself, if you can kick like that" he brooded.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The _uro _rattled within its cocoon with her note, Tama joined Tobihi in the front yard. She was standing close to the spot where the first purging took place and staring at the wall. She welcomed Tama to her side and inquired how many nodes were involved that time. 「十三」"thirteen," she replied, noting how Tobihi sometimes used words Tama did not recognize such as "nodes." 「タマ殿、その時前後、気分や振る舞いに変化するのに気がつかれましたか？」"Tama, have you noticed changes in everyone's moods and behaviors about that time?" At first Tama answered no, but after thinking a few things came to mind. 「そう言えば、お嬢様と私めはいつもより泣き笑いが激しかったような...」"now that I think of it, Miss Tanyuu and I have been a bit emotional" she thought out loud. "_But then,_" she thought silently, "_I was laughing at the fate of Ginko's manhood. That was funny._" Tobihi saw though her and Tama blushed. Tobihi knew she hid something. 「タマ殿？」"Tama?" she pressed. 「はいはい、解りました。貴方様のお目には逃れられませんな」"oh alright. I can't hide anything from you" Tama sighed. "_Sorry Ginko_," she thought. "_I'm under duress._" Tama confessed she had been laughing at Ginko for falling victim to a rare mushi. Tobihi listened intently at first, trying to keep a straight face. Eventually it got the better of her, too, and she burst into a fit of laughter. 「玉喰蟲！それはなんと傑作！おおなんとした事か」"Tamakuimushi! Male-gonad eating mushi! Oh that's classic. That is hilarious!" she cried, wiping tears that escaped. 「...」"..." Tama bore her embarrassment. Tobihi regained composure, and calmly opined. 「しかし、ギンコ殿らしくありませんな。そんな見え透いた嘘を信じるのもタマ殿らしくもない」"anyway, that is unlike Ginko. And, it is unlike you to fall for such an obvious lie." Tama would have harrumphed if this was Tanyuu. It was not. 「やはり、思った通り。蟲粛清の影響で大地の生命力が傾いてしまった」"just as I thought. The purgings have caused shifts in the balance of earth's life force."

Old-fashioned as she was, Tama was quite astute. She instantly connected the lushness of vegetation in the area and Tobihi's supposition. Cold sweat tricked down her scalp. Tobihi returned to her serene countenance and nodded at Tama. 「淡幽殿がお戻りになる前に元通りにしなくては」"well it must be returned to what it was before Miss Tanyuu returns" she added.

Tobihi did not wait for Tama's consent. She inhaled deeply and liquified. Tama's eyes widened at the sight. The woman-shaped tower of clear liquid splashed into the ground much the same way a raindrop falls into a puddle. 「ひいいいいいい！」"eeeeeeh!" Tama screeched in terror. She took a deep breath herself to calm down. The earth looked the same. She crouched down. Suddenly a burst of energy surged from that point and ripped past her, past the house and the wall, then farther. Tama fell on her seat in increasing terror. Then before her eyes a puddle began to form. The liquid emitted a scent she knew from distant past. In a moment the liquid within rose and formed into Tobihi-Bikuni. She announced 「これで大丈夫でしょう」"there. Finished."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Ginko explained to Tanyuu that the stream was the spot where the influence of _koumyaku _was the weakest. The area was indeed quite infertile. 「墓場にするくらいしか使い手もねえ土地って訳だな」"good for nothing but burial ground" he explained. Tanyuu took another bite of a rice ball they managed to come by earlier. She did not comprehend yet. She was also beginning to recall the earlier events. Ginko was still talking.

「気分が落ち着いてきたろ？」"you feel calmer, don't you?" he inquired. Tanyuu was trying mightily to concentrate. She gave a half-hearted「え？うん」"hm? yeah, I guess" for an answer. 「お前のご先祖さんが何故荒れ地のド真ん中に屋敷建てたのか解った」"I think I figured out why your ancestors built that house in the middle of that bad land" Ginko continued. 「多分、書記役のお前と先代様達が気が違わん様に光脈の影響が最弱の土地をあえて選んだに違いない」"in order to minimize the influence of the koumyaku in order to keep the scribes sane." 「気違い呼ばわりするのか？」"you think I was acting crazy?" Tanyuu offered a weak protest. 「あの蟲の子が持ち崩れた後でやっと気がついたんだ」"I only noticed after that whatever-he-was child disintegrated" he answered with a tiny teasing smile. Tanyuu was starting to pout a bit. 「目の前で子供が死んだ直後にもっと俺の事心配してたんだぜ。変だと思わねえか？」"you were more concerned about me back there. You gotta admit that was a bit odd." She would have given him a piece of her mind but something else was just coming into focus in the forefront of her mind.

She recalled Ginko run through an opening in something to make contact with an orb. The impact product a loud sound, jettisoning him. He landed on his left shoulder. Yes. The child was disintegrating, but he created a bubble of something big enough to envelop her and himself. Once they were in it his mind and hers connected. There inside the bubble separated from normal time and space he imparted knowledge into her mind. She could not begin to fathom how.

He stood before her intact with a gaze she was familiar with. His eyes bore the clarity distilled only by eons of deep grief. "_why does he have Ginko's eye?_" she wondered. He called himself a _yobiko_ - a caller. His essence was human, but he was also a vital piece of an enormous machinery. The network of machines was there to generate energy for human use. His role was to gather ethereal life forms that fueled it.

「光脈の影響が錯乱をおこすと？」"so you think koumyaku's influence causes insanity?" Tanyuu responded to Ginko's supposition. 「多分な。多分、禁種の蟲が光脈の影響に反応すると書記が発狂する原因だと思うんだ」"probably. I think...I think that the Forbidden Mushi reacts to it somehow and drives you girls insane." Tanyuu's mind wandered.

The life forms, the yobiko opined, came directly from the planet's life core. 「貴方達の言葉では蟲っていうみたいだね」"I think you call them mushi" the child said out loud. For eons mushi was converted into energy without humans noticing its effects on the earth. It was gradual, but burning mushi weakened its core energy. In short, humans were killing the earth.

Tanyuu understood the gist of it, but she did not know the word "_energy_." 「ちょっと待って。'ゑねるぎい'って何？ そんな言葉は聞いた事もない」"wait a minute. What is 'energy'? I don't understand" she said, imploring the child for explanation. In response the child cast images of future technological advances - from light bulb, mechanized transportation, telecommunication, computers, internet, space travels, advancement in medicine, then on to cybernetics giving rise to biorobotics, discovery of geobiotic energy, and beyond. 「エネルギーとはこれらの機械を動かすもの。貴方の理解するもので言えば'電気'ともいう」"you see, 'energy' is what makes them work. You know this force as 'electricity'" he stated. Tanyuu found it well beyond her comprehension. She held still dumbfounded. She struggled to wrap her mind around the implication of his words. They - the yobikos and the grid - exist in the future. Somehow they found a way to control time and space. But...for what? Ginko noticed just now her mind was somewhere else. He expected a more lively response from her for calling her insane. But none such.

「貴方の身体に寄生している禁種の蟲はこの発電網のとても大切な一部なの」"'the Forbidden Mushi' which you harbor within your body is a vital part of the system" he explained. 「だから、貴方達の助けが要るんだ」"which is why we need your help" he continued. Tanyuu recalled staring at him in alarm. 「僕達...貴方達に必ず蟲封じを完了させて。さもないと、未来の人間の手に落ちてしまう。その結果がこの発電網なんだ」"we...you must complete the Sealing. If you don't, then future humans will get their hands on it. The grid will be created as the result."

「おい淡幽。聞いとんのか？」"hey Tanyuu. Are you listening?" Ginko said, waving a hand in her face. 「ギンコ...あの蟲の子...」"Ginko, the mushi-child..." she stammered. The sheer volume of the information made her dizzy. 「ああ。気の毒な事したな」"I know. I feel bad for him, too" he returned. But she could tell he did not experience what she did. He was merely referring to how the mushi-child died.

「この子が？禁種の蟲が？」"this child? The Forbidden Mushi? " Tanyuu managed to squeeze out, quivering. The mushi-child nodded. 「うん。それが蟲をエネルギーに変換させるカタリストなの。蟲...僕達のいう幽体生物は、自衛本能がごく強いから、カタリストを使ってそれを押さえるんだ」"yes. It is what sets the conversion process in motion. The ethereal life forms' self preservation is too strong otherwise" the child went on. Devastation took hold of her. The yobiko was saying she was...will be responsible for incalculable loss. She held her own shoulders and bent into a heap. The child placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. She snapped her head up in deep shock at his gesture. Tears streamed down her face. He crouched down and wiped them with his fingers.「この亜空間はもうすぐ消滅する。もう一つ疑問に思ってるんでしょ？」"this altered space is collapsing soon. You have a question, yes?" Tanyuu nodded. He spoke the answer without her uttering a word.「簡単さ。僕は...僕達は彼の遺伝子をもって製造した複製半人生物だからさ」"simple. I...we were created with his gene" 「彼の子孫と言う事？」"you mean you descended from him?" she asked. The child shook his head no. He used terms she did not recognize. Something like a "fake copy," but what does that mean? 「全部理解しなくてもいいよ」"it is unnecessary that you understand" he reassured her. 「僕の未来の歴史によると、貴方と彼は子孫を残さなかった。その事実も発電網の発明の理由のひとつになったんだ。それを変えれば未来も変わるかも知れない」"in fact, you and he left no descendants. That is a part of that which led to the creation of the energy grid. So if you two produce offsprings that would alter your future." 「死因は？」"how did he die?" she dared ask. 「感電死」"electrocution" he replied. Tanyuu wanted more explanation, but the "altered space" was collapsing on them. She also heard Ginko. She turned around. He stood a short distance behind her, right hand on left shoulder. He was injured. When she looked back at the child had already disintegrated.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A short while later Ginko stared at Tanyuu by a bonfire, earnestly describing some outlandish vision. She was struggling to keep numerous parts of it in a coherent order. What was more, she was finding it difficult to find words to describe the images she claimed the mushi-child imparted. She even used words that sounded foreign to his ears. No, she was definitely not the usual Tanyuu with impressive command of language and dignity. Most of it Ginko gleaned, had to do with future technological advances. At first he assumed she was disoriented, just describing a dream. However at one point she came upon how the yobikos had the ability to manipulate time and space, which he had already guessed. He sat up, refocusing his attention to Tanyuu's description of her vision. She went on, sometimes revisiting a point she had already mentioned.

When she finished at last they fell silent under the enormity of this new discovery.「恐るべき技術だ」"that is some fearsome technologies" he said tensely. He had lit another cigarette awhile ago, but that was burned to the stub now. Its smoke lingered above heads, causing airborne mushi to recoil and keep distance. 「信じてくれるのか？」"you believe all this?" Tanyuu asked him, incredulity and relief clear in her voice. 「ああ。時間と空間を曲げる能力があるってえな事は、そうなんじゃねえかとおもってた。お前が目覚ます前にゃな、どう説明したらよかろうと頭ひねってたんだ」"yeah. Parts of it I already guessed, about how they bend time and space. Before you came to, I was wondering how in the hell I was going to explain it to you" he confessed in a smoky exhalation. 「呼び子、か。俺の複製？だっけ？」"so, the yobiko is a copy? of me? Is that the word you used?" he inquired. Tanyuu nodded. He grimaced. 「そうすっと、あの子の世界の歴史によると、俺がくたばった後でも何か残してあったって事だな」"so something of me was preserved when I kicked the bucket as the history of his word goes," he hissed with disgust, anger, hostility, regret, and ... deep grief. Tanyuu was finding it incredible that Ginko seemed to wrap his mind around all of this with marked ease. She was unsure of her own.

They fell silent once more. There was one part Tanyuu withheld from Ginko. The yobiko's words rang in her ears. "_...if you leave descendants..._" She ventured a glance at him. He was staring at the fire. "_an ironically personal solution for the word's biggest problem,_" she thought, and sighed.

「...束守ってくれ」"Keep...promise to...me" Ginko said in her direction. She missed the first part. 「え？何？」"what was that?" she requested. 「俺がくたばった時に火葬にするの見届けてくれる約束だったよな？しっかり守ってくれよな」"I want you to keep your promise to see to it my body is cremated" he repeated. Her heart sank. Inferring from the yobiko's answer she could reasonably assume he met...will meet his death for her sake. How his injuries after contacts with the swarm orbs have been growing more severe flashed before her eyes. At this rate it was only a matter of time.「うん、解ってる」"very well," she responded.

Her mind was racing but she concealed it well. Would she dare? It was a very dangerous gamble. Or maybe a foolish desire on her part. Only one thing was for sure. She will do her damnedest to change the future and keep him alive. Her pride was a bargain price. Propriety be damned. 「...でも、条件付きだぞ」"under one condition," she declared without taking her eyes off the bonfire. 「んん？」"huh?" Ginko returned. "_here I go_," Tanyuu braced herself in her mind. 「さっき、身寄りもお前を頼る者もいないとぬかしおったよな。大間違いだぞ」"you said nobody depended on you and grieve for you. That's not true" she began, sounding more like a war declaration. 「その上、せっかく心配してやってる私を捕まえて気違い呼ばわりしおった」"furthermore, you called me crazy for worrying about you." Ginko lifted his eye. His face blank, obviously saying "_what the hell is she going on about?_" "_Oh, my God_" she shrieked in her mind. But she had to finish it. 「しからずは、私自身がお前の妻になる。もう少し用心する理由にもなろうぞ」"therefore, you will marry me, and accept me as your wife in order that you have the obligation to stay alive and...and..." Ginko sat, staring at her. He said nothing. Next he licked both of his pinkies, stuck them in his ears, wiggled them, and examined what might be on the tips against the fire. Tanyuu felt as though she was dying. A long second passed. Large balls of ear wax Ginko thought he would pull out were not on his pinkies. He slowly turned his face toward her. And he put on a face that said "aha!" and burst into a fit of laughter. 「はっはっはっはあ！お前にしちゃ上出来じゃねえか。大した冗談だ！よう言ったよう言った！ ひいいひっひっひははははは」"hahahahaha! That's a good one!" he spewed, slapping his knees.

"_Oh my God he thinks that's a joke" _her face contorted. She could see why he thought that, but that hurt her feelings nevertheless. 「ギンコ...」"Ginko..." she protested. Or was she pleading? He was still roaring. Nothing clever came to her mind, but tears did. Soon she started heaving in tears. Taken aback, he killed the laughter and put his hand on her back. 「冗談だろ？おい、淡幽」"yer' joking, right?" This was more than she could bear. He had no idea what to do.

Frequently at the end of the rope was where honesty comes gushing out. Such was the case for both of them that night. Softly Ginko patted Tanyuu's back. Her heaving passed, leaving a very embarrassed Tanyuu. 「そんなに心配してくれるな。何も、進んでくたばりてえ訳でもねんだからさ」"don't worry about me. It's not like I want to die," he spoke. 「守るあても無い約束するでない」"don't make promises you can't keep" she protested. 「全世界を救ってもお前が死んでしまったら何もならん」"even if the entire world is saved that won't do if you were dead" she added while suppressing the returning heaving. Ginko's reflex moved his hand on her cheek. The analytical side of him taunted "_how are you gonna get out of this one? Eh Ginko?_" "_Oh shut up! I'll think of something, just to pacify her_" another side of him shot back.

She was starting to heave again. He gently drew her into his arms, saying 「しいいい」"shhhh." He followed it with a kiss on her forehead. His hand was still on her cheek, which she took into her own and kissed in return.

He knew that was where he should have retreated. To do otherwise was a tactical error. A fierce fight was taking place inside. Something primal welled up deep within him and silenced all other voices. She opened her eyes the same moment his lips met hers. Her heart skipped a beat. A shock ran through her spine. He sensed that quake, which fueled his passion. Now submerged in what flowed between them he held her tightly. She was not pulling back. In a while they each sought the other, wanting, risking, accepting, welcoming, and caressing. It was that which they held back since they first met. A physical expression as it was, it was more than that.

Beside them two embers broke off a log in the heat of the bonfire. They rose riding the upward current, dancing, fluttering, twirling. The air reached its zenith. The embers kept dancing there for a time, and began their slow downward journey. They landed softly on the river bank side by side. Peace and darkness blanketed them in the deep of the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Tobihi helped Tama to her feet. She could not blame her for that reaction. Once she set her down by the irori Tobihi returned with a tray of tea. Tama stared at her.

「未だにお茶だけはあきらめきれませぬ」"I do still enjoy good tea now and again," Tobihi broke the awkward silence with a small talk.

Tama's hands were quivering.

「光酒をお口になされましたか？」"you took _kouki?_" Tama asked the inevitable. Tobihi nodded. 「何故に？」"why?" Tama asked again, voice trembling. Tobihi cast her eyes down. 「生身では義務を果たせなかったからでございます」"because I failed" she replied. Images from the day she transformed herself into a mushi flashed before her eyes. She sighed. An old grief welled up in her heart. She knew this moment was coming sooner or later. She might as well tell her.

「タマ殿が亡くなられたのは私が二十八の夏でございました」"you died the year I was twenty eight" Tobihi began.

Ginko and Tanyuu lay on the riverbank by a lingering bonfire. Hayate was off in search for anything edible. Her face was on his chest, asleep. He whispered

「蟲愛ずる姫君...くたばるまで黙ってるつもりでいたのに、御自らご身分かなぐり捨てて俺に押し掛けてくるとは夢にも思わなんだ、」"Mushi-mezuru hime-gimi (mushi-loving princess) I was going to keep quiet forever. I never dreamed you would throw your status and jump into my arms." The moonlight made her skin nearly transparent, which took his breath away.

「後悔しておるか？」"do you regret it?" she answered softly, lacing her fingers into his. 「起こしちまったか？御免な」"d'I wake you? Sorry" he mumbled. He ran his other hand through her hair looking up at the moon. She lifted her eyes to him, her expression imploring him for an answer.

「馬鹿。でも、タマさん怒るだろうなあ」"No, silly" he replied after a long pause but added "but Tama-san's gonna be real mad" Tanyuu giggled with sweetness at that. 「そうだな。だから責任とって嫁にもらって」"well I guess now you have to marry me." Another long pause. She began to think he fell asleep.

「何だって、名無し宿無し一文無しの俺みてえなのにわざわざ？」 "why trouble yourself with nameless homeless penniless me?" he said teasingly. He realized he was wearing that goofy smile he was mocking Adashino for just several short weeks before.

「名無し宿無し一文無しのお前が私の知ってる中では一番まともな男だから」"because that nameless homeless penniless you is the most decent man I know" she answered him softly as she pressed her ear on her chest listening to his heart beat. 「お休み」"go to sleep" she told him. He closed his eye with a short 「あいよ」"yeah."

Tobihi knew her story would drive Tama to tears. When Tobihi finished Tama really was reduced to a puddle . Tobihi gently embraced her. Tobihi's distant past and Tama's near future, she explained, could still be avoided should her plans come to fruition. Tama shot her head up.「消滅？」"disappear?" Tama repeated Tobihi's word. Tobihi nodded.

「何故に？」"but why?" demanded Tama. Her honesty made Tobihi chuckle and tear up at the same time. Tobihi put her hand on Tama's cheek in gesture of affection.

「思ってみれば、極簡単な事でございますよ。この私めの計画が達成すれば、飛火の存在するきっかけも避けられる訳でございますから」"simple, really. If my plans are completed successfully, that'll circumvent the events that gave Tobihi birth" she spoke as reassuringly as possible. Tama fell ashen and silent.

「これで善いのですよ」"it is alright, Tama. That is the way things should have been." 「左様でございますか」"if that is so, so be it." Tama replied with renewed determination as she wiped her tears. Tobihi nodded as she let a few drops escape as well.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The village women insisted Adashino refrain from viewing Io in her wedding garb while in production. In fact, he was seeing less and less of her lately, as their wedding date neared. Village fishery business was in its season, plus the wedding preparation and nightly shogi lessons occupied much of her time. Still, he tried to keep a calm face on the outside.

On the inside was a different matter. He was not at all enjoying limited access. 「初夜を首長くして待つ甲斐ができるじゃない」"gives you a reason to look forward to _shoya _(the first night after the wedding), doesn't it?" Io teased him. He sulked more.

「ね、ギンコさん来てくれるって言ってなかったっけ？もうそろそろみえてもいい頃じゃない？」"hey, hon. Didn't we invite Ginko-san? Shouldn't he be getting here about now?" Io said one day. Adashino paused for a bit, and answered half-heartedly 「ああ、そう言えばそうだな。でも、忙しい季節だからなあ」"oh yeah. But then again, he is usually busy this time of the year." He thought of the people who should be showing up around then. And of the people who will not be. Namely the parents of the young couple, two of them having been deceased and the other having been estranged. He dropped his eyes just for a moment. Io's eyes burned sharp. 「いいのよ。今はあんたがあたしの家族だもの。それに、村の衆もそうだし、居心地がいい」"it's alright. You are my family now. And the villagers, too. I have a good life here" she drew herself closer and spoke softly into his ears. 「ああ」"yeah" he answered softly and put his arms around her. 「きっと、幸せにする」"I will make you happy. I swear" he mumbled into her shoulder. She giggled. 「やあね馬鹿。もうとっくにしてくれたじゃないの」"you silly goose. You already have."

In the cool clarity that mornings bring, Tanyuu wondered if what she had done last night simply put Ginko in deeper peril. She sat up and pondered upon what steps she would take in days to come. She must have been concentrating, since she did not sense Ginko sit up and cradle her shoulders into his arms. 「後悔してるか？」"are you regretting it?" he whispered. She blushed, taking his forearms into her her hands, and said 「馬鹿ね。違う」"no, silly." 「でも、お前の立場を悪くしてしまったかしら？」"but I wonder if I've put you in a tighter bind" she added. He had thought of that, too. But then he considered himself a passable liar.「さあな。何とかなるさ」"maybe. We'll figure it out" he said, knowing that was a lie.

While they gathered up their belongings he ran scenarios through in his mind. Tanyuu would likely keep this from Tama to keep him out of trouble. Still, truth had a way of coming out, in which case the Karibusas and Minais would come after him. "_Let's say I ask her father for her hand_," he thought and shuddered. "_Instant head-roll" (_he means quite literally. It was a common method of execution in Edo era Japan) he concluded. What if they forget the whole thing? No, they could not do that. Not, considering all that the yobiko revealed to Tanyuu yesterday. "_Oh great. Now we have a moral obligation to go through with this. Multiple copies of ... me? in bona-fide slavery? The hell!_" he shuddered again. No choice there. That left Ginko with the prospect of a certain death. "_Damned if I do, damned if I don't_" he recalled the phrase. One certain outcome, just different routes.

Out of his sight, Tanyuu watched Ginko sort of walk about, shuddering now and again. 「ギンコ、見ないから岩の陰で用足してこい」"Ginko! For goodness' sakes, just go already. I won't look" she yelled. 「は？」"wha?" he looked up. 「馬鹿。勘違いだよ」"it's not that, silly" he mumbled under his breath.

"_So what'chagon'do? Eh Ginko?_" he asked himself. "_Simple. I want to help her. If it takes my life so be it_" his impulse declared. But then her declaration echoed in his mind louder than his impulse. "_Sweet Tanyuu. You...you must live on whether I'm with you or not_" he thought silently. Once he admitted that it tore him apart. He wanted more than ever to live. With her. Forever. But he could not see how that could be. He would have to do some serious thinking.

He looked forward to going to see Adashino and Io after he took Tanyuu home.

「よお淡幽、出発する前にタマさんに文よこしときな。回り道になるってな」"hey Tanyuu, send a note to Tama-san. We have to take a long route" he asked her. Tanyuu nodded, reaching for her uro. She felt something already inside, a note from Tama. 「鼠の煙出し？」"fumigating the house for rats?" she knotted her eyebrows. Tama further instructed her to have Ginko take her to Kamakura. 「鎌倉？お爺様の屋敷？」"Kamakura? Grandfather's house?" Ginko took a peek over her shoulder.

「鎌倉？鎌倉ってあの、かの鎌倉？」"Kamakura? THE Kamakura?" She nodded.「私とタマの非常時対策なの」"we have an agreement," Tanyuu explained, 「もしもの場合は鎌倉で落ち合うって」"to meet each other there should we get separated." As Tanyuu said this, Ginko could see anxiety creep into her countenance.

「どうすんだ？」"what do you want to do?" he asked, quickly reconsidering courses of events. 「鎌倉へ行かなくては。何か事情があって私を屋敷に立ち退いた方が善いに違いない。なんであれ、私はタマを信頼してる。連れてってくれるか？報酬は十二分に払うぞ」"go to Kamakura, I guess. For whatever the reason she doesn't want me there. I trust her. Can you take me? You will be compensated handsomely for your troubles" was her answer. though she disliked how it sounded. Ginko scratched his head. 「ま、長い回り道と寄り道すんので良ければ、な」"well, yeah, I s'pose. But it's gonna be via a long route and then some." Tanyuu's expression begged for explanation. 「俺の親友の祝言行くと約束しちまったんだ」"y'see, I'm s'posed to attend a wedding. A good friend of mine," he started to say. He was a bit surprised at how her face lit up. 「祝言 ？」"wedding ?" she interrupted. 「 って何だよ？」 "what's with ?" he wondered out loud but it was obvious.

「お前、祝言見た事ねえのか？どんな育ち方してんだ」"you...have never been to a wedding? How did you grow up?" Tanyuu just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. That was a dumb question. She had always been so dedicated to her work, leaving little time for anything else. He felt a sort of pity but concealed it. He knew she disliked being an object of pity. 「でも、知らない人なのに、無礼ではないかしら？」"but, do you think that might be rude? Since they don't know me?" she said sheepishly. Ginko turned his back toward her, pretending to be busy. He had mentioned to Adashino that he met his "Mushi-mezuru-hime," - the princess who loved mushi - years ago. 「知らん人って、知らん事あるか」"don't know you? Ya'think?" he mumbled, eliciting a 「え？何？」"what?" from Tanyuu. 「大丈夫だろ。村の衆みんなして祝うんだから、一人や二人飛び込んだって大して変わらんさ」"don't worry. The entire village is celebrating. One crasher is no big deal" he answered her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The Fujii's had him moved from a servant's quarter to a guest chamber when he agreed to deliver Tanyuu into their hands. The room offered comfort and opulence. Not that Kumado cared about such things.

His dream that night was another one of his recent recurrent dreams. He is in Tanyuu's workroom. The spring sun floods the room, momentarily washing out everything therein. Cherry petals dancing and blowing in the air make it seem like spring. Kumado recalls the first of these dreams and notes the season progressing. The first was set in the deep of winter. He looks around and realizes something transported him outside. Someone has set a plate of food before him, and presently making him a cup of _maccha_, the highest quality green tea. This person, a woman, whoever she is...her thoughts are flowing into his mind. She wants him to partake of the food. Oddly she says "eat. Let that which was taken away from you be restored." So he does. Much to his surprise the food and tea are pleasing to him. The woman knows. She smiles. And then the dream is over, which in turn plunges his consciousness into deep restoring sleep.

He woke up with one of household servants sliding _fusuma_ (room partitions made of wooden frames and pitched with thick paper, set on wooden grooves between tatami mats) some feet away from him. Yasunaga was already seated with his raised tray, and Kumado took a seat beside him at an angle. They were slated to leave for the Karibusa mansion that day. Yasunaga made a small talk and Kumado responded politely. He took a sip of _miso_ soup. It was surprisingly good, and he gulps it down. Yasunaga saw that, which he found odd. Ever since Kumado's identity was revealed to him he observed Kumado treated food as mere fuel. He neither liked or disliked anything. He tried a sip of the soup himself and found it ordinary. Still, he thought of the matter insignificant.

Yasunaga let Kumado finish the meal in peace, but as soon as he could he asked Kumado to describe Tanyuu. Kumado's answer was short. 「ただの、運悪く呪われた生まれの他は極普通の娘ですよ。甘やかされて育ったわがまま娘ですが、器量よしでも醜女でもない」"she is just an ordinary girl happened to be born with a curse. Rather spoiled, not bad looking but not the most comely thing you ever saw, either" he said. A moment of silence ensued. Kumado considered Yasunaga's question for a moment and added. 「あ、それともう一つ、多分断られますよ」"I will tell you one thing, though...she will definitely refuse you." 「確かか？」"you sound very sure" Yasunaga followed. 「あの方はいつも蟲封じに一生を捧げる誓いした様だし、」"she has always said she would dedicate her life to the sealing," Kumado answered, followed by 「そのおまけに、お気に入りの蟲師もいる。ついこの間そいつと何やらの用事で何処とかへやら出掛けてったそうで。まあ、恐らく不純な動機の言い訳でしょうがな」"plus she has a pet mushishi. In fact she took off to who-knows-where in pursuit of who-knows-what with him...probably just an excuse for a wild escapade." Kumado's bluntness struck Yasunaga unpalatable, but he listened silently. But that was all Kumado had to say. He excused himself to prepare for departure. The sourness of regret gave Yasunaga a nausea.

In the meantime at the Karibusa mansion, Tobihi-Bikuni and Tama sat by the irori sipping tea, spending a moment reminiscing shared past events. They were laughing when Tobihi suddenly paused. Tama saw scenes of something unfold across Tobihi's eyes, though she could not make it out. Tobihi stared at a spot intently, uttering 「あっ！...おお...やや子よ..ああ、何故に流れ行く...」"ah! Oh...oh child...why...must it be?." After that she dropped her gaze and fell silent. A look of palpable disappointment covered her face. Tama waited for her. By now Tama had learned Tobihi had information disclose and some she could not, so it was best to leave it to her. Then again, her disappointment had turned into an expression of grief. Tama could no longer bear it, and she placed a hand on Tobihi's shoulder in attempt to comfort her. Tobihi placed hers over Tama's gently, returning affection. Then she opened her mouth and said 「胚...やや子...はあらずべき物でありました」"the embryo...the child...was never meant to be," and began to weep.

Tama had no idea, of course and Tobihi knew that. Perhaps this was a misstep on Tobihi's part. She explained 「近い将来に淡幽殿がご懐妊されるが、そのやや子の流れ行く様が見えたのでございます」"I just had a vision. Miss Tanyuu shall conceive in the near future, but it will end in miscarriage." Tama was taken aback at first, but in a moment she understood. Tama's face turned ashen. Tobihi expected her to go put on a _tasuki_ and a _hachimaki_ (a white head band that symbolizes determination) on swinging a _naginata_ (a short blade bound at the end of a stick, sort of like a javelin), but Tama stayed there frozen.

Tobihi made a guess, albeit an educated one. She had seen this expression before. It was that which many a women wore when their hearts reawaken. Their hearts were frozen in order to survive having their unborn children taken away. Tama's eyes were fixed afar, not looking at anything in the room. In fact, her gaze was fixed on certain events in the past. The events Tama had buried deep within and swore to never visit. But Tobihi's words inadvertently unearthed it and gripped her.

「タマ殿」"Tama" Tobihi called. Tama's mind returned to the present. 「タマ殿」"Tama," Tobihi repeated. Tama mouthed 「やや子よ...」"o child..." in dry, choked voice. 「タマ殿？」"did you?" Tobihi questioned. Tama nodded silently. 「真之介殿との間にもうけられた御子か？」"was Shinnosuke?" she added. Tama nodded again. Tears finally came, laden with ancient guilt, shame and grief. Tears welled up in Tobihi's eyes, perhaps on Tama's behalf. Tobihi enveloped Tama and held her. In time the warmth of Tobihi's embrace thawed Tama's frozen heart enough for a single tear.

They set out as soon as they could. Ginko tried hard to recall the route the _koumyaku_ took most recently, but it proved a difficult task. The last time he saw a map developed by the _watari_, he only glanced at it. He was beginning to think his memory failed him, as vegetations in the surrounding area grew more verdant. He turned around now and again to check on Tanyuu. He noted her countenance bore signs of stress. Tanyuu herself wondered whether the growing sense of despair was an effect of koumyaku upon the mushi within her or real from Ginko's silence. She had thought yesterday that he was mistaken, but she that did not seem to be today.

Unaccustomed to intimate relationships as he was, he could sense her emotions, too. And he was surprised to find himself wanting to dispel her assumption. His analytical side cursed himself for his weakness. If he just let her think him an irresponsible scoundrel all could still be fine eventually. But breaking her heart in that way...broke his. He had broken girls' hearts before but this was Tanyuu, not just some girl. He could hear his logical side screaming "_you selfish bastard!_" But then how? This was completely outside of his expertise.

He suggested a break, which proved to be a welcome one, especially for Hayate. After finding decent grass and an undisturbed puddle, he looked to be in a good condition. That was more than can be said for Tanyuu. She hugged her knees leaning on a boulder and sank her face in her arms. 「少しずつ毎日照ったら耐性がつかもんだろうか？」"think I might develop tolerance if I exposed myself to this little bits every day?" she managed a faint smile, referring to the effects of koumyaku.

「無茶言うなよ」"don't be ridiculous" he answered, offering her water from a length of bamboo fashioned into a container before taking a sip himself. They paused.

There was plenty to discuss on all fronts. Still, they were a young lovers in an impossible situation and they were all too human. Having crossed a line, what lay ahead weighed heavily. Ginko swallowed hard. 「よオ淡幽、謝るよ。御免な」"hey Tanyuu, I have to apologize" he began, lowering his voice. Those were the very words she feared. Her eyes hardened, looking away.

「いいよ。解ってる。それに、ただの責任感と罪悪感につけ込みとうはない。ただ、お前に己の身をもっと大事にして欲しいだけだよ」"it's okay...I knew that. I don't want you to marry me out of responsibility and guilt. I just wanted you to pay more attention to your own safety" she answered. He expected that. 「違う」"not about that," he put on his usual crooked smile. 「お前の書いたおとぎ話が紙の中に混ざってたのを、きかずに読んじまった。御免な」"your story was mixed up in the papers and I read it without asking you. I'm sorry." Tanyuu dared to look at him, but more out of incomprehension. He recited it as best he could. She turned bright red, embarrassed beyond words to have have her fantasy exposed. By the very person in it, no less. She was about to evaporate from embarrassment.

He trudged on.

「でもな、見たところ未完成じゃないか。だから俺後半書いたんだ。耳ほじってよく聞けよ」"but it looked unfinished, so I thought of the ending. So listen up now" he declared, clearing his throat. 「『その道化慈悲の女神の授かりし薬の小瓶をさげて来たり。そして、姫君と姫の御父なる帝の御前にひれ伏しながら申し立てり。願わくば'この惨めな物の怪ながらもこの薬をもって姫君の御美足を祟られし木から放せられば、我妻に取らせるお許しを、と。物の怪が姫にそれを与えれば、激しき痛み姫の身を貫きながらもその脚は木から離れたり。姫は立ち上がり、その白い手で物の怪道化の面を取る。その面は正に物の怪のそれであったが姫は自らその唇を物の怪のそれに授けたり』」" 'The jester came forth one day with a potion obtained from a goddess of mercy. He appeared before the princess and king, her father. Falling prostrate before the king the jester begged. "Should this potion prove effective to release her majesty from her curse, let this poor jester find favor in thy eyes, O king. Grant me her hand, I beg of thee. Then he gave it to her. It caused her a great pain but made her wooden foot to be lifted from the accursed tree. She stood before him, reached her white hands and removed his mask. His face was that of a demon, but she put her lips upon his." Tanyuu's eyes stayed wide open. 「どうもこの帝が誰なのかまだ頭ひねってんだけどな」"the parts I can't figure out is, who is this king?" He could not finish though, since her arms were firmly around him by the end.

It was a long while before she spoke that day. As they snaked their way around the koumyaku, she was unable to contain her tears. Ginko teased her at one point saying 「こんなこっちゃ俺の女房勤まらんぞ」"you won't last as my wife like that," but it only made her cry more.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

While Ginko and Tanyuu were making their way toward Adamino's house Kumado and Yasunaga made their way toward the Karibusa mansion. At first Kumado paid little attention to how few mushi he caught sight of. Edo was one of the largest cities in Japan, and its hustle and bustle kept his senses saturated. He sighed a sigh of relief when they started to see less frenetic outskirts of the city. He looked up at the cloudy sky at the end of that year's monsoon season. He thought it odd how his sight was less busy with airborne mushi but blamed the rapidly changing barometric pressure. Once they entered mountain paths he had to admit he was seeing decidedly less mushi than usual. He squinted his eyes more than once. Yasunaga saw that, but assumed it must have been the man's habit.

One of the few nights they camped along the way Kumado happened upon Yasunaga sketching something. Sitting down by the bonfire his sketches looked to be schematics of some contraptions. Yasunaga commented it was a hobby of his, nothing more. He liked to design and make various mechanical things. Kumado nodded in acknowledgement, thinking he did not ask about it in the first place. The next day they should reach the Karibusa mansion. Once they do, Yasunaga will make a quick and perfunctory marriage proposal to Tanyuu, outlining their marriage contract. Kumado had predicted since he had been brought in on the plans that Tanyuu will flatly refuse. The next step was to simply apprehend her and Tama by force. They will then hand Tanyuu over to whomever it was after her. Yasunaga will receive a sizable reward, as well as Kumado and Tama. That was as far as Yasunaga knew.

On the morning Kumado and Yasunaga were due to arrive, Tobihi announced to Tama they were coming. What Tobihi did next, Tama could never forget for the rest of her life. She simply closed her eyes for concentration. Then the image of her rippled, reworking placement of tissues, shapes of features, right down to the texture of her skin, into young Tanyuu. The process took no more than a moment. Tama sat there mouth agape and eyes wide. Tobihi chuckled, saying 「これで、どうかしら？」"well, what do you think?" Even the resonance of her voice was an exact replica of Tanyuu. But the person before Tama was definitely not Tanyuu. She stood up and walked to Tanyuu's workroom without canes. Her gait was as fluid as any young woman. Tama followed her speechlessly. At Tobihi's「タマ殿、淡幽殿の替えの杖を」"Tama, will you find me Tanyuu's spare canes?" Tama barely regained enough of her mind.

Tama had barely given Tobihi Tanyuu's canes when they heard men knock on the gate door. 「タマ殿、ご準備を」"ready yourself, Tama" Tobihi warned.

The two plus men knocked on the gate door. Tama knew who they were before she opened the peeker on it. They nodded to each other. They proceeded to Tanyuu's workroom. Kumado and Tama knew that Tanyuu was not really Tanyuu, and wondered why Yasunaga let out a small gasp when he laid eyes on her. They doubted he saw the last several scripts just left her fingertip. "_Impressive. She can mimic Tanyuu right down to THAT?_" Kumado consciously kept his eye brows flat, as Yasunaga entered uninvited and sat squarely before her. 「タマ！まだ執筆中だ。お取り引き願って」"Tama! I'm still in the middle of writing. Please have him leave" she said tersely without lifting her eyes. Tama said something ugly in protest under her breath. Yasunaga sat still, waiting for a moment to speak. He hated the fact that all the aristocratic formality was ignored. "_At least that may have softened Miss Karibusa's heart,_" he grudged, but Tama and Kumado insisted he had better skip it. When he realized none was coming he took the initiative. 「藤井安長にございます。今日あえて失敬ながらも...」"I'm Yasunaga Fujii. I've come to discuss..." Tanyuu interrupted him in mid sentence. 「とっくに解っておる。お引き取り願う」"I know who you are. Respectfully, I refuse. Go home. Please" she said curtly, wincing in pain, throwing an annoyed glance his way while the next group of letters were creeping up along her skin. Yasunaga was taken aback by the bizarre sight. Tama adviced 「お嬢様、恐れ入りますが話だけでもお聞きとりくださいまし。正当な申し込みかも知れませぬ」"Miss Tanyuu, I think you should grant him audience. He has a genuine business." Tanyuu sighed grudgingly but repositioned herself to face Yasunaga. Kumado sat down behind him, as well as Tama. 「急ぎなので、率直に申し上げる。藤井家に私の嫁御としてお呼び申し上げたい」"I'll be direct, Miss Karibusa. I ask you to join the Fujii family, in marriage to me" he spoke. There was a slight tremor in his voice, but he pushed on. 「もちろん、政略結婚にすぎませぬがな。つきましては細事はここに書き留めたので、お納め願う」"it's only a marriage for political gain, obviously. Here is a letter outlining the details of the contract," he said pushing a folded piece of paper forward. Tanyuu glanced at it but did not take it. 「ただ、どうか江戸に永住をお願い申し上げたい。文庫もよろしければ江戸に移していただいても良い」"I do ask you to move your residence to Edo. You can have the library moved there if you'd like." 「無知の愚か者！私と文庫がここにあるのには理由がある」"ignorant fool! There is a reason why my dwelling and the library are here" Tanyuu responded in scolding. Yasunaga dug his heels in and stayed put. 「江戸に来ていただければお好きな様にしていただいて構わない。例の、お嬢様のお気に入りの蟲師、銀造とやら、自由に出入りさせてもいい」"as long as you agree to reside in Edo, you may do as you please. Even have that favorite mushishi of yours I heard about...what's his name...Ginzo? Was it?" The ends of her eyes were raised in palpable hostility. She glared at Kumado, which he shrugged off saying 「本当の事でしょう？」"it's the truth, isn't it?" Tanyuu squared her shoulders, sat up, and spoke. 「藤井殿、謹んでお断り申し上げる。お取り引きを」"Fujii-dono, I refuse. Please leave now." This much was according to plan. Yasunaga threw a glance at Kumado, who produced a syringe filled with something from the sleeve pocket of his clothes. Tanyuu looked alarmed and resisted, but Kumado overpowered her easily, stabbing her with the needle. Once the liquid was injected, she lost consciousness. Tama observed Yasunaga looked ill as if he was injected as well. Kumado rolled his eyes at his employer's thin nerve and took over. He gave the order to tie her up as well as Tama and threw them on a carriage.

The journey to Edo was relatively fast and smooth. As soon as the men took their eyes off them Tobihi opened her eyes. In reality the liquid was something quite inert to her physiology. 「十分現実的でありましたでしょうか？」"how was that for an act?" she whispered as she easily untied the ropes for now, for Tama's comfort. 「恐れ入りました」"very impressive," Tama answered whispering. She turned around and looked at Tama with a smile Tanyuu wore sometimes, when she was up to something. 「お任せください、タマ殿。藤井家の後ろで操っているのが誰だか突き止めるのだけで良いのですから」"leave it to me, Tama. All I need to do is to find out who is behind the Fujii's."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 49

「政略結婚だ、とはっきり言っておきながら、何のつもりなのでございましょう？」"he said it was a marriage to forge a political alliance. I wonder what he thinks he's up to?" Tama grumbled to Matsu, the head servant of the Fujii family. The two women were of the same age group, and found they had much in common. Matsu smiled as she nursed a cup of tea. 「ま、お二人共若いのですから、いいではありませんか」"well they are still young. Who knows?" Matsu replied. Tama wanted to say how old Tanyuu - Tobihi, really - was, and realized she was unsure herself. Just much older than her present appearance. At first Yasunaga had this-and-that delivered to the guest quarters. Hot chocolate, which was the talk of town that year (first appearance of chocolate in Edo era Japan), fresh seafood tempura, sushi made by well-known chefs bearing rare catches, a wide assortment of Edo's finest and latest culinary culture. Tama wound up eating most of them, but at the sight of hot chocolate Tobihi asked none other than Matsu to reheat it. Matsu took the brown concoction to the kitchen and wondered why it needed to be hotter. When she returned Tobihi simply stated it tasted better warmer. Tobihi and Tama shared it on the engawa of the Fujii home. It was a strange flavor to Tama, though Tobihi appeared to be fond of it. It was then Yasunaga dropped by. Matsu addressed him as "bocchan," (something like diminutive "young master"), for which he was visibly embarrassed and chased Matsu out. Matsu took it in good humor and wished him luck. She even made sure to call him 「坊ちゃん」 "bocchan." Tama could almost see steam rising from his face. 「あの、チョクラートというのはいかがでしたかな、淡幽殿？」"how's the 'chokurato,' Miss Tanyuu?" he addressed Tobihi. The tremor in his voice gave out his nervousness.

「不味くはなかったな」"not bad," Tobihi replied cooly. She scanned his face with a glance, sized up the situation, and formulated a plan...all in a split second. It was clear to Tobihi that Yasunaga had inadvertently fell for her "Tanyuu." It complicated his position, but only caused Tobihi to pity him. She wanted to let him live beyond his scheme. 「わざわざお見えになる程の何の御用ですか」"do you have a business with me that calls you here?" she offered, though her voice was icy. He blushed and stammered, fumbling for a piece of paper in his sleeve pocket. 「ただ、寸法を取らせていただきたい」"I just need to take some measurement" he answered. Tobihi and Tama looked at each other, since "measurement" under the circumstances would only be for a wedding gown. 「着物の寸法ではなく、私の趣味の設計図用の寸法です」"not for kimono, but something I'm building" he said, sensing the incongruity. He asked Tobihi to sit up straight and measured her sitting height, depth of seat, and height of her knees in that position. Tobihi instantly knew Yasunaga's idea. She had seen it abroad a few times by then. Tama still looked askance at him. When he finished he bowed like a employee and left. Tobihi was pleased she had an idea.

A few days passed. Yasunaga visited again, this time a strange contraption in tow. Tama did not think anything could surprise her any more but Yasunaga proved her wrong nevertheless. Young Yasunaga was nervous as he presented a wooden wheelchair to Tobihi. She accepted his offer to try it, and to Tama's surprise the wheels glided and rolled lightly upon the wooden floor of the engawa. Matsu caught sight of it, which caused her to grin. 「杖でお歩きになれるのは承知しておるが、お疲れになった時はこれで楽に立ち回れると思いまして」"I know you can get around on canes but I thought this may allow you to get around when you are tired" explained Yasunaga voluntarily. Tobihi's "Tanyuu" remained silent for a moment, but decided to go straight to the point. 「何故ここまでする？貴方にとっては私は単なる売り物でしか過ぎないのであろう？」"why? Am I not a mere merchandise for your gain?" she said, turning around on the wheelchair.

Yasunaga jumped at her directness and piercing cold eyes and looked down, as if in shame. Tobihi pursued, concealing the growing tenderness she felt for the young man「私を貴方の雇い手に引き渡すのは何時だ？」"when do you plan to hand me over to your employer?" 「引き渡す？淡幽殿を？とんでもない」"hand you over? No, that is out of the question" he blurted out. Tobihi's eyes narrowed. Her gaze accused him of lying, and he gave in to the pain of it. 「本当に、淡幽殿を引き渡すつもりなど一とない。彼らはただ、時折お目にかかる機会を要求したのみだ」"no, I do not plan to hand you over. They...they asked for occasional visits." 「時折私の身体を標本抽出する機会、という意味であろう？」"occasional sampling of my bodily tissue, you mean?" she demanded further. 「へっ？ 抽出？」 "wha...? Sampling?" he repeated. Tobihi said that in order to assess his knowledge. He seemed to be genuinely confused. In fact, the idea of tissue sampling seemed to cause his nausea. Tobihi kept up her posture, nodded, and explained her meaning. 「そう、抽出。例えば血、髪、皮膚、尿」"yes, sampling. Of such things as blood, hair, skin, urine, ..." Yasunaga started to turn green at the mere mention of such. Tobihi relented at that and changed pace. 「是非、逢ってみたいものだ。早いところ呼ばれたらいい」"I would like to meet them. Why not summon them soon?" That proved too much for his nerve, and he simply left silently.

Ginko lit another cigar, still sitting by the boulder. He wondered why he felt he needed to remember that nun. How, at a time like this, is that relevant? Yet something propelled him. He exhaled deeply, letting his head bump the boulder, mumbling 「蟲愛ずる姫」"mushi-mezuru-hime. The mushi princess..." The princess. Yes, that was where all of this started. That nun gave him that old book, "_Who did she say the author was? An ancient author from the Heian era_" he thought.

Back at the workshed, a villager stumbled upon them some hours later. At first they appeared dead, but the nun groaned. He yelped in horror and ran out to summon the others. Ginko recalled faintly hearing a conversation after that. 「ありゃあ、どうすんべ？化野さんちの次男坊江戸から帰って来てたから連れて行ってみっか？」"les'ee if that Adashino boy is home from Edo." 「何だ、夏休みかね？」"what, is he back for th'summer?" 「おお、医学校の三年目だってよ」"yeah. In the third year of medical school I'ear." "'_Adashino'? Weird name_" he thought, as the villagers tossed him into a flat cart, though they set the nun down much more gently beside him. His consciousness faded, and the next moment he remembered he lay in comfortable futon. A beam of bright sunlight broke through between wooden shutter doors. The nun was sitting by his head, changing a wet cloth on his forehead. He was startled but the nun had a firm hand on him. 「ああ、気がつかれましたか。良かった」"good. You are awake" she said. She was a woman, about fifteen to twenty years his senior. Her countenance appeared healthy, unlike the night he found her. She had the same navy blue habit on as that evening, just dry. 「尼さん」"Miss sister," Ginko tried to speak, only to find he was too parched to. The mistress of the house entered the room, followed by a boy about Ginko's age. They smiled to see the white haired stranger regain consciousness, if not only to show the boy's skills. The proud mother's smile evoked a rare emotion in Ginko's heart. If he had a mother, would she smile like that for him? As it was, he did not even remember her face.

In the days that followed his recovery was much slower than he would have preferred. The nun stayed by his side, insisting she had to see to his complete recovery. The mother and her boy rather welcomed her presence, as she performed rites of this-and-that only monks and nuns could perform. Ginko watched them with a slight amusement, as he considered much of it nonsense. Nevertheless he found the boy's company satisfying. It eventually developed into a friendship. The nun, introduced herself something Bikuni. Her name was as unusual as Adashino's. Something to do with skin diseases. Was it chicken pox? Ring worm? Leprosy?

「...コ、やっと見つけた。こんな所で何をしている？」"here you are Ginko. What in the world are you doing here?" The voice that broke his concentration was Tanyuu. He lifted his eye in silence. She sat down beside him, placing her cane on her right. 「蟲姫」"mushi-hime" he said softly. She chuckled. 「愚問かも知れぬが、何故私を蟲姫と呼んでくれる？深い訳でもあるのか？」"it might be a silly question coming from me, but why do you call me that? You seem to have a reason" she asked. Ginko realized she caught him off guard yet again. "_Tsk_," he said to himself. Just when he was trying to think. But her presence was not unwelcome at all. His defenses had been rather ruthlessly taken down since that night and he found himself impulsively wrapping his arms around her. His face was buried between her shoulder blades. There he inhaled the air around her deeply. Where was he? What he felt as he watched young Adashino and his mother was squarely countered by what he experienced with Tanyuu, fulfilling his all too human need to be loved. Tanyuu wiggled herself enough to turn. Without hesitation she put her lips against his. It was a light touch at first. They were immersed in the ecstasy of being the object of the other's desires. Unmatched statuses be damned. Moments his lips were free he called her 「蟲姫」"mushi-princess."

The nun watched as young Adashino the medical student felt his ankle and explained his guesses to Ginko. He took it in his hands bending and extending it. 「ほれ、ここ。未だに変だろ？」"see here? You feel it here, don't you?" he said as he applied pressure on one point. It caused Ginko to wince and Adashino released it. 「古傷の後始末うまくしないとこう、跡になるんだな。ずいぶん痛んだに違いない。本当に心当たり無いか？」"I think this is tissue left over from an old injury. It would have hurt quite a bit. Are you sure you don't remember that?" 「記憶喪失の前の事だろ、多分。何もまるっきり思い出せないんだ」"it must have been before I lost all my memories. I really have no recollection" he answered. Young Adashino went straight into instructing him on healing measures to take to ease the residual pain and regain function. Ginko actually did follow Adashino's advice, which returned his gait to normalcy. 「かたじけのうございます、化野先生」"thank you, Doctor Adashino," said the nun, addressing him as a doctor knowing he was a student. Adashino blushed and declined the honorific, but she insisted on it the rest of the time she was with them. She produced a small scroll. Handing it to Adashino she said 「金銭ではお支払いできませぬ故、これをお受け取りしてほしゅう存じます。これなら、古品屋に見せれば、十分になる位の値になりましょう」"since I cannot compensate you monetarily I would like you to have this as a payment for everything. If you show this to an antique dealer it should fetch enough." Adashino must have been a collector of rare artifacts already. He accepted it readily. Unfurling it his eyes widen in astonishment. It was an artifact indeed, a copy of ancient collection.

Ginko's literary skills were still in development at this point. The nun whose name he still could not recall left rather abruptly. The boys spent some time attempting to decipher ancient Japanese writing. Ginko felt like a bump on a log but Adashino found his intuition useful. The scroll contained _Mushi-mezuru-hime_, a story about some young girl, a nobility, within an emperor's court. She was a bizarre individual who loved mushi. They laughed at the bloke who failed to capture her heart. Then they wondered. Exactly what beings was she so enamored with? They both knew the term was open to interpretation. Ginko opined the word probably referred to insects. Adashino laughed, agreeing it probably was, but there was nothing to prove it was so. In fact, young Adashino was becoming rather fascinated with Ginko's description of these ethereal beings. Anyway it was more interesting that way. Ginko teased Adashino when he saw that particular look in his eyes. 「架空の娘に惚れてどうすんだよ？」"you fell for an imaginary girl, didn't you?" Adashino denied it but his blushing confirmed it was so. But then Ginko was in no position to tease him. He, too, found his heart captured by this very strange girl.

His strength returned in due time. He thanked the boy and his mother as he left. Adashino told him where he planned to take a new residence in a few years. Little did they know then that Io and the _suiko_ incident would take place there. Since then Ginko made a point of visiting him now and again. Now, he skipped over something important. It remained tantalizingly near his mind's reach.

Just as Ginko's rational self was kicking him for his weakness one of the village women caught them kissing. She teased the blushing couple, called them cute, and told them to return to the doctor's house. The wedding was tomorrow. On the short trek back Tanyuu asked him again. He told her a truncated version. Tanyuu was familiar with the story, but predictably questioned 「蟲、とはいえやはり、昆虫の事ではないか？私達の見える蟲、とはとても思えん」"don't you think 'mushi' refers to insects, as opposed to 'mushi' the beings we can see?" Ginko shrugged. Tanyuu tried to keep a dignified face but he could tell she was flattered. He added「実在人物だったとは夢にも思わなんだ」"I just never dreamed I would find the real deal." 「そうすると、イオちゃんが化野先生の蟲姫という訳だな」"so, to Doctor Adashino, Io-chan is his mushi-princess" she said after awhile. 「かもな」"maybe" was his answer.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

「政略結婚だ、とはっきり言っておきながら、何のつもりなのでございましょう？」"he said it was a marriage to forge a political alliance. I wonder what he thinks he's up to?" Tama grumbled to Matsu, the head servant of the Fujii family. The two women were of the same age group, and found they had much in common. Matsu smiled as she nursed a cup of tea. 「ま、お二人共若いのですから、いいではありませんか」"well they are still young. Who knows?" Matsu replied. Tama wanted to say how old Tanyuu - Tobihi, really - was, and realized she was unsure herself. Just much older than her present appearance. At first Yasunaga had this-and-that delivered to the guest quarters. Hot chocolate, which was the talk of town that year (first appearance of chocolate in Edo era Japan), fresh seafood tempura, sushi made by well-known chefs bearing rare catches, a wide assortment of Edo's finest and latest culinary culture. Tama wound up eating most of them, but at the sight of hot chocolate Tobihi asked none other than Matsu to reheat it. Matsu took the brown concoction to the kitchen and wondered why it needed to be hotter. When she returned Tobihi simply stated it tasted better warmer. Tobihi and Tama shared it on the engawa of the Fujii home. It was a strange flavor to Tama, though Tobihi appeared to be fond of it. It was then Yasunaga dropped by. Matsu addressed him as "bocchan," (something like diminutive "young master"), for which he was visibly embarrassed and chased Matsu out. Matsu took it in good humor and wished him luck. She even made sure to call him 「坊ちゃん」 "bocchan." Tama could almost see steam rising from his face. 「あの、チョクラートというのはいかがでしたかな、淡幽殿？」"how's the 'chokurato,' Miss Tanyuu?" he addressed Tobihi. The tremor in his voice gave out his nervousness.

「不味くはなかったな」"not bad," Tobihi replied cooly. She scanned his face with a glance, sized up the situation, and formulated a plan...all in a split second. It was clear to Tobihi that Yasunaga had inadvertently fell for her "Tanyuu." It complicated his position, but only caused Tobihi to pity him. She wanted to let him live beyond his scheme. 「わざわざお見えになる程の何の御用ですか」"do you have a business with me that calls you here?" she offered, though her voice was icy. He blushed and stammered, fumbling for a piece of paper in his sleeve pocket. 「ただ、寸法を取らせていただきたい」"I just need to take some measurement" he answered. Tobihi and Tama looked at each other, since "measurement" under the circumstances would only be for a wedding gown. 「着物の寸法ではなく、私の趣味の設計図用の寸法です」"not for kimono, but something I'm building" he said, sensing the incongruity. He asked Tobihi to sit up straight and measured her sitting height, depth of seat, and height of her knees in that position. Tobihi instantly knew Yasunaga's idea. She had seen it abroad a few times by then. Tama still looked askance at him. When he finished he bowed like a employee and left. Tobihi was pleased she had an idea.

A few days passed. Yasunaga visited again, this time a strange contraption in tow. Tama did not think anything could surprise her any more but Yasunaga proved her wrong nevertheless. Young Yasunaga was nervous as he presented a wooden wheelchair to Tobihi. She accepted his offer to try it, and to Tama's surprise the wheels glided and rolled lightly upon the wooden floor of the engawa. Matsu caught sight of it, which caused her to grin. 「杖でお歩きになれるのは承知しておるが、お疲れになった時はこれで楽に立ち回れると思いまして」"I know you can get around on canes but I thought this may allow you to get around when you are tired" explained Yasunaga voluntarily. Tobihi's "Tanyuu" remained silent for a moment, but decided to go straight to the point. 「何故ここまでする？貴方にとっては私は単なる売り物でしか過ぎないのであろう？」"why? Am I not a mere merchandise for your gain?" she said, turning around on the wheelchair.

Yasunaga jumped at her directness and piercing cold eyes and looked down, as if in shame. Tobihi pursued, concealing the growing tenderness she felt for the young man「私を貴方の雇い手に引き渡すのは何時だ？」"when do you plan to hand me over to your employer?" 「引き渡す？淡幽殿を？とんでもない」"hand you over? No, that is out of the question" he blurted out. Tobihi's eyes narrowed. Her gaze accused him of lying, and he gave in to the pain of it. 「本当に、淡幽殿を引き渡すつもりなど一とない。彼らはただ、時折お目にかかる機会を要求したのみだ」"no, I do not plan to hand you over. They...they asked for occasional visits." 「時折私の身体を標本抽出する機会、という意味であろう？」"occasional sampling of my bodily tissue, you mean?" she demanded further. 「へっ？ 抽出？」 "wha...? Sampling?" he repeated. Tobihi said that in order to assess his knowledge. He seemed to be genuinely confused. In fact, the idea of tissue sampling seemed to cause his nausea. Tobihi kept up her posture, nodded, and explained her meaning. 「そう、抽出。例えば血、髪、皮膚、尿」"yes, sampling. Of such things as blood, hair, skin, urine, ..." Yasunaga started to turn green at the mere mention of such. Tobihi relented at that and changed pace. 「是非、逢ってみたいものだ。早いところ呼ばれたらいい」"I would like to meet them. Why not summon them soon?" That proved too much for his nerve, and he simply left silently.

Ginko lit another cigar, still sitting by the boulder. He wondered why he felt he needed to remember that nun. How, at a time like this, is that relevant? Yet something propelled him. He exhaled deeply, letting his head bump the boulder, mumbling 「蟲愛ずる姫」"mushi-mezuru-hime. The mushi princess..." The princess. Yes, that was where all of this started. That nun gave him that old book, "_Who did she say the author was? An ancient author from the Heian era_" he thought.

Back at the workshed, a villager stumbled upon them some hours later. At first they appeared dead, but the nun groaned. He yelped in horror and ran out to summon the others. Ginko recalled faintly hearing a conversation after that. 「ありゃあ、どうすんべ？化野さんちの次男坊江戸から帰って来てたから連れて行ってみっか？」"les'ee if that Adashino boy is home from Edo." 「何だ、夏休みかね？」"what, is he back for th'summer?" 「おお、医学校の三年目だってよ」"yeah. In the third year of medical school I'ear." "'_Adashino'? Weird name_" he thought, as the villagers tossed him into a flat cart, though they set the nun down much more gently beside him. His consciousness faded, and the next moment he remembered he lay in comfortable futon. A beam of bright sunlight broke through between wooden shutter doors. The nun was sitting by his head, changing a wet cloth on his forehead. He was startled but the nun had a firm hand on him. 「ああ、気がつかれましたか。良かった」"good. You are awake" she said. She was a woman, about fifteen to twenty years his senior. Her countenance appeared healthy, unlike the night he found her. She had the same navy blue habit on as that evening, just dry. 「尼さん」"Miss sister," Ginko tried to speak, only to find he was too parched to. The mistress of the house entered the room, followed by a boy about Ginko's age. They smiled to see the white haired stranger regain consciousness, if not only to show the boy's skills. The proud mother's smile evoked a rare emotion in Ginko's heart. If he had a mother, would she smile like that for him? As it was, he did not even remember her face.

In the days that followed his recovery was much slower than he would have preferred. The nun stayed by his side, insisting she had to see to his complete recovery. The mother and her boy rather welcomed her presence, as she performed rites of this-and-that only monks and nuns could perform. Ginko watched them with a slight amusement, as he considered much of it nonsense. Nevertheless he found the boy's company satisfying. It eventually developed into a friendship. The nun, introduced herself something Bikuni. Her name was as unusual as Adashino's. Something to do with skin diseases. Was it chicken pox? Ring worm? Leprosy?

「...コ、やっと見つけた。こんな所で何をしている？」"here you are Ginko. What in the world are you doing here?" The voice that broke his concentration was Tanyuu. He lifted his eye in silence. She sat down beside him, placing her cane on her right. 「蟲姫」"mushi-hime" he said softly. She chuckled. 「愚問かも知れぬが、何故私を蟲姫と呼んでくれる？深い訳でもあるのか？」"it might be a silly question coming from me, but why do you call me that? You seem to have a reason" she asked. Ginko realized she caught him off guard yet again. "_Tsk_," he said to himself. Just when he was trying to think. But her presence was not unwelcome at all. His defenses had been rather ruthlessly taken down since that night and he found himself impulsively wrapping his arms around her. His face was buried between her shoulder blades. There he inhaled the air around her deeply. Where was he? What he felt as he watched young Adashino and his mother was squarely countered by what he experienced with Tanyuu, fulfilling his all too human need to be loved. Tanyuu wiggled herself enough to turn. Without hesitation she put her lips against his. It was a light touch at first. They were immersed in the ecstasy of being the object of the other's desires. Unmatched statuses be damned. Moments his lips were free he called her 「蟲姫」"mushi-princess."

The nun watched as young Adashino the medical student felt his ankle and explained his guesses to Ginko. He took it in his hands bending and extending it. 「ほれ、ここ。未だに変だろ？」"see here? You feel it here, don't you?" he said as he applied pressure on one point. It caused Ginko to wince and Adashino released it. 「古傷の後始末うまくしないとこう、跡になるんだな。ずいぶん痛んだに違いない。本当に心当たり無いか？」"I think this is tissue left over from an old injury. It would have hurt quite a bit. Are you sure you don't remember that?" 「記憶喪失の前の事だろ、多分。何もまるっきり思い出せないんだ」"it must have been before I lost all my memories. I really have no recollection" he answered. Young Adashino went straight into instructing him on healing measures to take to ease the residual pain and regain function. Ginko actually did follow Adashino's advice, which returned his gait to normalcy. 「かたじけのうございます、化野先生」"thank you, Doctor Adashino," said the nun, addressing him as a doctor knowing he was a student. Adashino blushed and declined the honorific, but she insisted on it the rest of the time she was with them. She produced a small scroll. Handing it to Adashino she said 「金銭ではお支払いできませぬ故、これをお受け取りしてほしゅう存じます。これなら、古品屋に見せれば、十分になる位の値になりましょう」"since I cannot compensate you monetarily I would like you to have this as a payment for everything. If you show this to an antique dealer it should fetch enough." Adashino must have been a collector of rare artifacts already. He accepted it readily. Unfurling it his eyes widen in astonishment. It was an artifact indeed, a copy of ancient collection.

Ginko's literary skills were still in development at this point. The nun whose name he still could not recall left rather abruptly. The boys spent some time attempting to decipher ancient Japanese writing. Ginko felt like a bump on a log but Adashino found his intuition useful. The scroll contained _Mushi-mezuru-hime_, a story about some young girl, a nobility, within an emperor's court. She was a bizarre individual who loved mushi. They laughed at the bloke who failed to capture her heart. Then they wondered. Exactly what beings was she so enamored with? They both knew the term was open to interpretation. Ginko opined the word probably referred to insects. Adashino laughed, agreeing it probably was, but there was nothing to prove it was so. In fact, young Adashino was becoming rather fascinated with Ginko's description of these ethereal beings. Anyway it was more interesting that way. Ginko teased Adashino when he saw that particular look in his eyes. 「架空の娘に惚れてどうすんだよ？」"you fell for an imaginary girl, didn't you?" Adashino denied it but his blushing confirmed it was so. But then Ginko was in no position to tease him. He, too, found his heart captured by this very strange girl.

His strength returned in due time. He thanked the boy and his mother as he left. Adashino told him where he planned to take a new residence in a few years. Little did they know then that Io and the _suiko_ incident would take place there. Since then Ginko made a point of visiting him now and again. Now, he skipped over something important. It remained tantalizingly near his mind's reach.

Just as Ginko's rational self was kicking him for his weakness one of the village women caught them kissing. She teased the blushing couple, called them cute, and told them to return to the doctor's house. The wedding was tomorrow. On the short trek back Tanyuu asked him again. He told her a truncated version. Tanyuu was familiar with the story, but predictably questioned 「蟲、とはいえやはり、昆虫の事ではないか？私達の見える蟲、とはとても思えん」"don't you think 'mushi' refers to insects, as opposed to 'mushi' the beings we can see?" Ginko shrugged. Tanyuu tried to keep a dignified face but he could tell she was flattered. He added「実在人物だったとは夢にも思わなんだ」"I just never dreamed I would find the real deal." 「そうすると、イオちゃんが化野先生の蟲姫という訳だな」"so, to Doctor Adashino, Io-chan is his mushi-princess" she said after awhile. 「かもな」"maybe" was his answer.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Tama had noticed since she met Tobihi that she goes somewhere unannounced every third night or so. The day she confronted Yasunaga was one of the nights. Tama turned in, hoping for a new development soon. Capital or no, Edo was not where she belonged. Tobihi bid her goodnight and stepped outside. Tama thought she heard the splashing sound she made when she changed her countenance into the liquid form Tama saw once.

Tobihi did not have far to travel. In the guest quarter where Kumado lay already asleep, a puddle of shadow appeared next to his head rest. The puddle took Tobihi's human form but she did not stay there long. Instead she entered his nostrils, snaked through his sinuses, and punched through some thin bones and membranes to arrive in his brain. Tonight was her final night restoring Kumado.

Kumado sat before a feast in his dream. In his waking life he hardly enjoyed food. But this was a dream. With every bite he could sense something returning. It was that which was forcibly taken against his will. The woman in his dream sat there also, watching him. He knew he should know her and could not place her. He continued his meal regardless. As he neared the end of the meal he realized the woman's image was fading. He could not decide whether she was a goddess of mercy or an angel. It did not matter. He was restored, back to what he was meant to be.

Tobihi exited his brain the same way she entered, taking care to repair the tissue damage caused during entry. This time she flowed directly out through the flooring. She realized her energy was depleted. Perhaps she would spend the night in the river where earth's life energy flowed. That should restore her.

That he could not recall her name bothered him. Ginko stepped outside of Adashino's guest room, lit a cigarette, and sat down on the ground. He let his mind empty. Perhaps he should let go. As he sat he took care to face away from the river where mushi life teemed. It felt as though the last time he was alone was a lifetime ago.

A considerable distance lay between Edo and Adashino's village, but it was irrelevant as far as the flow of mushi life was concerned. Tobihi's soul, or whatever constituted her sentience, floated flowed with its current. Time was also irrelevant, but she retained her awareness thereof. Each passing moment strengthened her. The encounter to come the next moment was not entirely foreseen, but not surprising, either. She spotted Ginko as he sat on its far bank. Maybe his effort to recall her summoned her.

"_Not yet. The time is not ripe_" Tobihi said to herself. It had been years since their last meeting. Before that she had to wait, how many years she could not be certain. "_Eons_" she thought. She reminded herself it should be soon enough.

Yasunaga's courier returned with a reply. "Tomorrow night," it said. "...is fine. Slip her the vial of the medicine beforehand." Yasunaga rehearsed what he was to do, which horrified him. But then the amount he would receive in return was simply out of his imagination. As the new head of the Fujii family he needed the means to sustain it entirely, and could not think of how else to obtain it. He cursed his birth. His birth and the times he was born into. He crumbled into a heap on the floor and beat it in anger. To add to it, why did he have to fall for the very woman needed for this scheme? Such an ice maiden, no less.

Tanyuu noticed Ginko's mind was somewhere else. Still, the frenetic atmosphere that enveloped the village on the morning of a wedding occupied her attention. She watched everything with a fascination he had never seen in her before, and the villagers were all too eager to show her. In fact, Ginko noted Tanyuu seemed to possess a particular charm that garnered people's affection. He wondered whether that was a quality that elevated her ancestors to a higher status. Her enjoyment was so palpable it made him break out a little smile. She caught sight of it and smiled back. She even listened to the officiating Shinto priest's long and uncustomary sermon sincerely, while everyone else hung long faces. At long last the priest left. Tanyuu expected to see a celebration. She did not, however, expect it to involve a shogi match tournament.

「よくある風習なの？」"is that a common custom?" she asked a village woman. 「いいえ。これは滅多に無いわねえ。でも、イオちゃんが私達女衆に将棋のお稽古つけてくれたもんだから、楽しみにしてたのよ」"oh no. This is quite unconventional. But everyone's been looking forward to it, ever since Io-chan taught us women folk how to play" the woman replied. 「女衆だけじゃねえって。男衆にも稽古つけてくれたわい」"hey, make that everyone. She gave us men folk lessons, too!" added a man next to her. Soon food, booze, and new shogi sets were set out. Ginko managed to catch Adashino. He asked 「一体何なんだ？」"what's up with this?" Reluctantly Adashino began to tell him what has transpired since his last visit...how Ginko beat him and Io volunteered to teach him. Ginko stared at Adashino in disbelief. 「そうなんだ。あれ以来イオのやつ村の衆に将棋の稽古つけんのに忙しくてあの暇もなくって...」"oh yeah Io has been busy teaching the village peeps she hasn't had time to..." Adashino blurted out but slapped his own mouth shut with both hands, blushing. 「ほう、そうかい。アノ暇、ね」"to do THAT, eh? Well that explains your mood," Ginko jabbed him in the ribs with a mocking smile.

The afternoon passed thus, and a crowd began to separate into players and losers. Upon learning that Tanyuu knew how, she was quickly thrown into the tournament as well, and lingered on with the player group. After awhile Adashino joined the losers. Ginko only put half-hearted effort and joined the losers yet awhile after that. The losers' group grew as the afternoon went on. They did not wait until the evening to start drinking. By the time Ginko joined them most of them were past tipsy.

Someone suggested going to pick some clams for soup stock for hang over to follow. Ginko and Adashino joined the clam pickers. It was then Ginko told Adashino the entire story thus far. To Ginko's surprise, Adashino listened calmly. Or perhaps it was the booze. 「そうか。命がけの恋、ってとこか」"so that explains it. Love at the cost of your life, eh?" Adashino signed as he threw his umpteenth clam into a bucket. 「大袈裟な」"don't you think that's melodramatic?" Ginko answered, himself on hands and knees on the sand. 「大袈裟か？ 四方八方敵と苦難に囲まれて手も足もでない状況だろ？」"not at all. Surrounded by enemies and troubles every which way you look." 「まあ、あえて言えばな」"well...I guess. If you want." 「しょうがねえなあ。出来るのはただ一つしかねえなあ」"in that case, there is only one thing you can do" said Adashino, surreptitiously producing a _hyoutan_ (a type of hour-glass shaped gourd with thick, hard skin. Commonly used as bottles in this era) full of booze.

「飲もう」"let's get wasted."

「ひゃあ何だよこれ。焼酎じゃねえか」"whee, what'a hell'z this? This is no _sake_. This is _shouchuu_ (distilled from sake, much stronger. Japanese version of moonshine)" coughed Ginko after a mouthful. 「ああ。次郎さんの特性どぶろく」"yep. Jiro's special moonshine" was all Adashino said. It was dark by this time. Several clam pickers returned with lanterns, one of which Adashino held. 「たまには酔っぱらったて大丈夫さ」"it's ok to get drunk once in awhile" Adashino shouted. Someone heard him and teased「おう、先生！よりによって今夜浜辺でほっつき回ってていいのかい？初夜じゃねえのかい？」"hey doc! You of all people shouldn't be HERE tonight! It's your _shoya_ (the first night after the wedding) for crying out loud." All who heard burst out laughing. Someone yelled 「初夜っつったってよお、もうとっくに契ってんだから初夜のどうの言ってもしょうも無かんべさあ」"whuzda point of shoya when they're already doing it?" Ginko had another mouthful of shouchuu, which he swallowed hard at that comment. The strong alcohol burned strong in his throat. Adashino was evidently quite drunk as well, as he replied 「肝心の新妻が将棋して忙しいんじゃどうしようもないだろ」"well I can't do anything can I, when my new bride is busy playing shogi?" The whole crowd burst into hysterical laughter, leaving Ginko aghast. Envy flashed across Ginko's heart at Adashino then. It was a longing to belong to a community, though he would never admit it. Ginko sighed in resignation. Perhaps this was right. Maybe this was a fitting send-off for him, before a suicide mission. Ginko took another gulp. This time it did not burn as much.

Someone decided they had gathered enough clams for a whole village full of hung over people. They built a bonfire and more drinking and drunken behavior ensued.

They were all singing a drinking song when one of the women came looking for them. 「最終戦だよ。ちゃんと見にこんと後悔するよ」"hey it's the final match! Come watch it or regret it!" she shouted. one of them shouted 「誰対誰？」"so who's playing?!" 「イオちゃんと幽ちゃん」"it's Io-chan and Yuu-chan" she answered.

Everyone looked at Ginko and Adashino. They looked at each other. They all staggered on their feet at the same time. A couple of them fell, pulling other along with them onto the ground. Adashino and Ginko stood up but they were also too drunk to walk straight. Nevertheless they grabbed the clam buckets and forced a wobbly trek toward the house.

The clam pickers poured the house drunk as skunks, headed by Ginko and Adashino, followed by the rest of the early losers. Some of the women swiped the clams to soak in water before they spilled. Io and Tanyuu lifted their heads at the commotion. The men positioned themselves next to them, uttering something incoherent. 「きゃあ、酔っぱらい！酒臭い！それでも医者か？」"what? You've been drinking, haven't you? You reek! You call yourself a doctor?" Io scolded. Adashino responded but in slurred speech. Ginko acted as if Adashino said something funny. The women were at a loss as to what they were saying, but evidently they understood each other. They carried on their conversation five or six turns and then as suddenly as they came in they passed out in booze-induced stupor, one after another. As Adashino's head hit the floor his foot caught under the shogi table and the pieces went flying. Some women screamed. Tanyuu sat there dumbfounded. Io slapped Adashino trying to wake him. Others who kept trickling in were also getting some scolding by their respective wives. 「あきれた」"this is unbelievable" Tanyuu said, unsure of what to make of the situation. 「なんの、これしきりであきれてちゃ駄目よ幽ちゃん」"you haven't seen the end of it, Yuu-chan" Io answered.

The next morning the village drunks plus Adashino and Ginko woke up at the same spot. One by one they moaned and groaned, looked around in confusion. A few of them lay between Adashino's large room and yard, apparently failed to make it back after vomiting during the night. Io and a few of the wives took turns taking the ones turning green outside. Adashino woke up after three others while Ginko slept on. 「幽ちゃん、ギンコさんいつも寝る時こんなに死人の様？」"Yuuchan, does Ginko-san always look dead like this sleeping?" one of the women asked. 「うん」"uh-huh" replied Tanyuu, not realizing what that answer would imply. She was tasting her first clam stock _miso_ soup. 「おいしい 」"yummy " she let out a girlish squeal and made Io look at her askance. 「貝のみそ汁飲んだ事ないの？」"you've never had miso soup with clam stock?" Io asked incredulously. 「ううん。こんなおいしいお味噌汁初めてよ。とってもおいしい」"no. Never. It's incredibly good!" she replied. 「家が海から遠すぎて貝なんて滅多に手に入らないの」"I don't live near a beach" she explained. Io gladly took her to the kitchen to show her how it is made. Once there she was utterly fascinated with various sea shells she had never seen before. Her expression was that of a child. Io picked up an empty _sazae_ (small conch-like shell fish) and told her to hold it to her ear. Tanyuu obliged and saw why. 「海の波の音！」"it's like it carries the sound of the ocean waves!" she said with delight. 「良かったら持って行き、思い出に」"keep it, so you remember being here" Io offered. Tanyuu thanked her heartily, which Io did not quite know what to do with. She had never met anyone who treated an empty sazae like treasure. To her and the villagers it was but garbage.

While Io and Tanyuu were giggling in the kitchen Ginko woke. He knew he would be hung over but he fought hard to keep yesterday's feast down. It was a rare treat for him as well, after all. 「せめて生姜湯でも飲めよ」"have some warm ginger water, at least" Adashino coaxed. 「医者の言う事聞け」"doctor's order." He obliged and sipped slowly. Several of the men teased him 「ギンコさん吐いちまった方が楽だぞ」"don't fight it Ginko-san. You'd feel better if you just puke it up." Io and Tanyuu returned then, with a large pot of clam miso soup. Teasing or no, Ginko could hold it down longer, darting out to the yard. It gushed out with force, leaving him breathless and coughing. Adashino gave him some water to rinse with, but the sensation of water in the mouth made him hurl more. The men stood around laughing. Ginko puked some more while Adashino patter his back, chuckling. At one point Ginko threw a grudging glance at them all. In awhile Adashino's nausea returned, forcing him to eject. The sight of their doctor caused one of the men to lose it soon afterward. The ones who were not in action stood around and laughed.

Tanyuu watched this event unfold, the sazae shell still in her hand. Io read her, and commented 「幽ちゃん放っとき。絆と友情深めてるだけなんだから」"Just leave them be, Yuu-chan. They are deepening their bond and friendship." Tanyuu said 「一緒にゲロ吐くと絆が深まるの？」"puking together deepens their bond?" Io shrugged her shoulders, gesturing "_evidently_." Tanyuu fell silent. After a minute she confessed 「男衆って解らない」"I don't get men." 「うちらもそうよ。そのくせに女はお喋りだってブーブー文句いうんだからたまらないわ」"none of us do. But they complain we women talk too much" the women chimed in. 「お喋りしてどこが悪いのかしら」"what's wrong with talking?" 「さあ」"dunno." 「ところで幽ちゃん、ギンコさんといつ祝言なの？場所は？」"say, Yuu-chan. When are you and Ginko-san getting hitched? Where?" 「さあ...まだそこまでは話もしてない」"uh...we haven't talked about that..." 「幽ちゃんのおうちって何処？そこで祝言するの？」"where is home for you, Yuu-chan? Is your wedding going to be there?" 「さあ」"...don't know." The conversation evolved at that pace endlessly between the women while the men carried on among themselves. The men took notice of how the women were getting on. One of them commented 「あ～あ、またぺちゃくちゃ喋ってやがる」"there they go again. Yappin an'yappin." 「女ってのはなあ、喋って絆つながるもんだべさ」"that's how they bond. Running their mouths." 「へえ、詳しいな。俺あ女衆はよう解せんわ」"yeah? Well darn me, I don't get women folk."「まあいいじゃねえか。この分だと今夜母ちゃん機嫌よくお情けありつけるんじゃねえか」"put'em in good moods, though. Ya'might even get her mercy t'night at this rate." 「ガハハハ」"gwahahahaha!" 「何言っても卑猥な方向に行くねえこのスケベ親父」"everything is innuendo when you open up yer'mouth, ya'dirty old man..." A lazy day after the wedding passed thus. Just enjoying friends.

While Ginko laughed at yet another dirty joke the men were telling, he realized the last few weeks have been the happiest he could remember. He dared say it was for Tanyuu as well. Everything was new and fresh to her, enjoying new sights, sounds, tastes, friendships, and intimacy. It was life as she had never known. His heart ached knowing it could not last forever. A novel idea struck him suddenly. "_This is as it was supposed to be._" For him, for Tanyuu, for Tama, for Kumado, for everyone.

Oh if only it could be so! But for some cruel reason Tanyuu was born Tanyuu, Ginko was born...recreated...Ginko. He could have sworn he would give anything at all to restore what should have been.

In the evening the four young people sat on the engawa of Adashio's house. Each had a simple bowl of noodles in soup on the lap. The evening was bringing a cool reprieve from the day's heat then. The day was eventful yet eventless, and hang-over was on its tail end. 「こんなに楽しい一日過ごした事は無かった。化野先生、イオちゃん、飛び込ませてくれてありがとうな」"that was the most fun day I've ever had. Thank you for letting me jump in, . Io-chan" Tanyuu said softly. A windchime Io had hung nearby made a light, pleasant sound. The newly weds smiled back. With guests gone, Adashino could finally ask Ginko he had been holding. 「お前、昨夜お二人さんの冒険の件の話俺に聞かせたか？」"did you tell me about what you two have been up to? Something really, really incredible?" Tanyuu shot a glance at Ginko. He nodded. The four of them faced each other. 「イオちゃん、淡幽から聞いたか？」"Io-chan, has Tanyuu told you?"

「ちょっと、そこここ、だけだけどな。すごい話だけど、信じられない事はないわ」"in bits and pieces. It is an outlandish tale, but somehow I don't find it beyond belief."

「え？本当？全部？」"really? All of it?"

「ええ。私も何となく蟲には時間を曲げる能力があるんじゃないかなと思ってたの。私が水蟲と一緒にいた時も時間の流れが遅く感じられたもの」"yeah. I guessed if mushi have the ability to bend time myself. When I was with the suiko, time seemed to flow slower somehow." Adashino turned to her and stared at her. He was himself having difficulty wrapping his mind around all this. Plus this would be beyond most women he knew. Ginko and Tanyuu could plainly see Adashino's admiration for Io.

「なあにじろじろと？」"why are you staring at me like that?" Io mumbled. 「惚れ直した」"falling for you all over again" replied Adashino. Ginko rolled his eye. Adashino "ahem"-ed. He had momentarily forgot the present company.

「そうすっと、引き下がる訳にもいかん訳だ。でも、まるで決死戦じゃねか」"so, you got no choice. But it sounds like a suicide mission."

「お前稲妻に撃たれても生延びる方法知らんか？」"Do you know of a way to survive getting hit by a lightening?"

「そう言う生還者の噂は聞いた事があるが、極めて稀だ。それに、何故死なずに済んだのかは全く理解もできん」"I've heard of people who have, but I can't tell you how." Adashino searched his memory, and something seemed to hit him.

「ちょっと待った。電気、電気、電気か。う～ん、詳しい様な異国の学者さんの噂聞いた事があったような気がするなあ。どちらさんだったけ？」"wait a minute. Electricity, right? I've heard of a foreign scientist who studies such things." Ginko's eye darted back to Adashino's face.

「異国の学者？何処にさ？」"foreign scientist? Where?"

「恐らく長崎の出島だろうな」"the island off Nagasaki (a sequestered place to hold foreigners in southwestern Japan during the time of total isolation), presumably." Ginko's heart sank at that answer. That would be a long way. He could not hope to gain access to that place besides with his social status.

「長旅でもその甲斐はあるかも知れんぞギンコ。考えてもみろ。生死の事なんだぞ。幽ちゃん、あんた武士家の出身だろ？」"a long trip might be worth investigating, Ginko. Think about it. Your life rides on it. Yuu-chan, you are from an aristocrat's family, yes?"

「うん。何とかなるかも知れない。私のウロ置いて行くから、思い出したらギンコに連絡して」"yes. I might be able to pull strings. Why don't I give you my uro. Contact Ginko when you have more information."

「ウロ？ウロって何？」"uro? What's uro?" Io inquired.

While Tanyuu showed Io how uro worked, Ginko lifted his eye. They all knew this may be the last time together. Sadness descended on them, and Ginko hoped the situation did not get all soppy. For as long as he could remember he had always hated that.

Io broke the silence.「それが全部終わったらまた将棋しにきてね。今度こそ勝負つけないと中途半端でやだ」"when that's over I want you to come back to play shogi again. We still have a game to finish. " Tanyuu held her tears back. Io suddenly stuck both of her pinky fingers out at Ginko and Tanyuu, caught theirs with hers and shook them up and down (cultural gesture signifying promises in Japan, but for children). 「指切りげんまんしよ」"pinky-promise me" Io said with her voice quivering. The girls started the promise song. Ginko did not join in at first but Tanyuu made him, giving him a jab in the ribs. Tanyuu could hold it no more, and the women embraced and cried unabashedly. The men stubbornly refused to shed tears. And they did not have to. For the sight of their beloveds hugging and carrying on like little girls right after displaying intelligence gave them that goofy smile they wear when they adore their beloved.

「女は解せんが可愛いもんだ」"they might be beyond our comprehension, but they sure are beautiful" mumbled Ginko, holding his cigarette between teeth.

「ああ。下手に馬鹿の振りせん時なんて特に」"yeah...I like it when they are not afraid to show their intellect"

「何だお前もそれ好みかよ？」"you too, eh?" Ginko smirked.

「ああ」"sure."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The four of them waited for almost an hour. Tobihi could tell the rest of the party was growing irritated. Compared to her lifetime an hour was but a moment. To ordinary humans it was practically eternity. Bikke the cat sauntered into the room and helped itself onto Kumado's lap. He let out a small harrumph but did not chase it off. In reality the cat was simply responding to Tobihi's summon. It would come handy later. Still, she chuckled at how Kumado acted gruff but let it sit on his lap. She would not show it now, however. For she lay supposedly unconscious from something Yasunaga had been instructed to give her beforehand. Indeed Tobihi's Tanyuu appeared anesthetized. She knew Tama had on a concerned expression. Anesthesia was still unknown in Japan of this era. To Tama's eyes Tanyuu would have looked dead. In spite of all her knowledge that would be disturbing to her.

Soon after that a woman entered. She positioned herself by Tobihi's futon and motioned Yasunaga and Kumado out. Bikke jumped off, crouching in a corner. The woman was one of Edo's very few female physicians. Tobihi bid Bikke and the cat responded. It silently approached the woman and without a warning sank its teeth into the woman's backside. 「ひいっ！」"Eeeeeee!" the woman physician screamed very loudly, mostly from surprise. Tobihi willed her parasitic cells move from Bikke to the woman physician. It made the jump easily and went unnoticed due to the surprise and pain the cat bike caused. Not knowing this Tama carried Bikke off looking embarrassed.

Tobihi's parasitic cells took a few minutes to gather information while the woman busied herself collecting this sample and that. Tobihi was surprised to learn her instruments were made of materials available to residents of Edo. They were functional but were decidedly primitive. Her skills and procedures were certainly not of the Edo era Japan, however. Not only did she collect blood samples but she obtained various cell samples as well. When Tama reentered the room the woman was collecting Tanyuu's ova. She only made an incision less than half an inch but skillfully manipulated it to find this organ and that. Tama lost nerve at the sight and barely lowered herself down on the floor. The woman arranged the cell samples in clear casings.

The parasitic cells were busy gathering similar information while she worked. It returned to Tobihi on a split second the woman's skin was in contact with hers. The information revealed the woman to be mostly an ordinary human, give or take. Tobihi would have grimaced if she could. This meant she was sent from a time after the latest Tobihi lived. When Tobihi left only mushi bodies such as hers could make it. Tobihi knew that technological development was coming. However it placed her sometime before the ability to put inanimate objects through. She was a woman in her forties, though appearing much younger. Though she appeared Japanese, her lineage was diverse. Probably surgical and chemical alteration. Nothing special about her make-up, except an electromagnetic emission unique to time warping via koumyaku. Some tissue damage here and there from aging. Evidence of two pregnancies. It occurred to Tobihi why she was sent after Tanyuu. Perhaps she was an employee volunteer, sent in exchange for a rather sizable set of compensation. Maybe she was offered some promises of secure future for her children. Quite possible. But for a terrible sacrifice, because she could never return to her own time. No doubt she agreed to live out her days in this era. Or...what if she was forced? For what? Tobihi hated the idea but sent the parasitic cell unit back. This time to gather information within her brain. She would have to pay her a visit that night to retrieve it.

The woman told Tama the anesthetic should wear off that afternoon but she may be groggy and confused. Nothing to do for it but rest. Tama managed a nod. It was well beyond her understanding. The moment the sound of the front sliding door shut was heard Tobihi opened her eyes, quite awake and lucid. Tama tried to help her sit up, but Tobihi needed no such assistance. 「タマ殿、大丈夫でございますよ。少しも痛みはありませんでした」"Tama, I'm completely fine. I did not experience pain at all" she said smiling and patting Tama's hands in hers. Yasunaga and Kumado stepped back in. Yasunaga was startled to see Tanyuu already awake. Time to put on an act, for the woman physician had surely told him to expect otherwise. Kumado was doing his best acting surprised. Tama was thankful Yasunaga was not paying him a bit of attention. Yasunaga nevertheless sat down by Tanyuu next to Tama and inquired 「お加減は？」"how are you feeling?" There was a tone of genuine concern in his voice. Tobihi smiled on the inside, but put on a painful wince and said 「何事だ？体中痛む」"what happened? I have pain everywhere." Yasunaga looked at Tama, who explained what she saw the woman physician do to the best of her abilities. Tobihi thought it was better than she could have done, to have Tama describe it from her Edo era perspective with Edo era language. Hearing it Yasunaga turned blue and then green, excused himself, but lost it in the hallway. Kumado rolled his eyes at Yasunaga's delicate nerves. He whispered to Tobihi 「いつまでこの猿芝居をつずけさせるおつもりですか？」"how much longer do we keep up the charade?" 「辛抱辛抱熊戸殿。もうちょっと、でございますよ」"patience Kumado. Patience. Not too much longer, I think" she replied.

The rest of the day passed. Staying in bed grew more and more boring by the minute, even for Tobihi. Tama rather enjoyed relaxing for the past so many days so far, but Tobihi could tell she was ready to return to her usual life, though she never said as much. They passed the afternoon just talking. Kumado was off somewhere. Probably keeping tab on Yasunaga. When the household finally turned in for the night Tobihi wasted no time. She stood up and splashed straight into a puddle. Tama was used to seeing that by now. She just bid her a safe trip and turned in herself.

Following her parasitic cell unit by its trail was easy. The decision she might have to make with the woman was not. When she reached the woman's residence a short way outside of the district where Yasunaga lived, the woman doctor was still busy preparing the cell samples for long-term preservation. This was no easy task before electricity and refrigeration. Tobihi watched her from ubiquitous shadows in the house. She was obviously resourceful, plus efficient. Perhaps that was her qualification. Tobihi still wondered how she was going to preserve the ova.

The answer came soon enough. The woman entered a room where she had evidently hung a large silver-backed mirror. After shutting all _amado_s ("rain door." Typically located just outside of engawa in most old-fashioned houses) she did something to turn electric lights on. She went on to arrange a tray of surgical instruments. She lay herself under the mirror, positioning herself carefully so that she was able to see. Next she took a syringe giving herself a local anesthetic. "_My, my. Mirror, electricity, anesthetic. Very resourceful and competent,_" Tobihi thought, still in her liquified form. Tobihi remembered physical pain from her own human days, and the idea of self-administered abdominal surgery made her shudder. Still, loss of sensation gave her an advantage. She could invade her body and retrieve her parasitic unit. The woman doctor threw her head back and took a deep breath. With a decisive movements she made an incision on her right lower abdomen, slightly above where her appendix would have been. Tobihi watched for a split second in which her hand went to retrieve the next instrument. To Tobihi's chagrin the woman did not take her eyes off, as she had to look hard for her own ovary. Tobihi, of course, knew her intent. She was about to deposit Tanyuu's ova in her own ovary. Still, Tobihi shuddered at the horror of leaving anyone's descendants this way, and what would actually happen when/if she did deposit the ova. She guessed the woman must have received permanent anti-rejection agent, but it would still not protect against _these_. _These_ were not human ova at all. They were mushi cell units Tobihi produced. She had to hurry and enter her. Once in, she would simply knock her out cold. She would review this woman's memories after that. But damn this woman, her attention did not falter. In desperation Tobihi extended a tentacle from under the shadow cast by the tray, and soundlessly shifting the instruments. The woman's fingers reached for the next instrument she needed, only to find it was not there. She cursed under her breath and looked at it. This was Tobihi's chance. She projected herself into an arch, from the shadow and the abdomen, slipping in through the skin undetected. From there she could snake her way up the spinal column. Unbeknownst to the woman doctor she followed an ever-thickening nerve bundle into the back bone, flowing in her fluid.

She arrived at the woman's brain. Her parasitic cell unit was still spread out, just waiting for Tobihi's signal to reassume its form. Tobihi absorbed it and allowed the woman's memories to process through her mind. Slowly at first, scenes from her life flashed before Tobihi like a movie. Then it picked up speed, showing her...everything. The woman had heard of Tobihi - though she would not have recognized the name - the first successful prototype body that combined the ethereal life form and human cognition. Tobihi chuckled how she learned about her in a history class of a sort at an educational institution. A portion of the account was accurate. The rest were mere guesses. She was indeed a volunteer employee who left two grown children behind - ahead - in her time. Tobihi experienced her love for her children. It was indeed for their future she took on this endeavor. She knew she would never see them again. Tobihi worked hard to suppress the grief that welled up in her own being to focus on the task. Her employer was a research group from the military of..."_what sovereignty is this?_" Tobihi did not recognize it. Her review process was suddenly interrupted by a hot shot of intense anger pierce through her being. Tobihi shifted her attention in disbelief. Not that her being was injured in any way. It was startling nevertheless. "_She can sense me_" she thought. An image of the woman came into focus from all directions. It demanded "how dare you violate me? Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" Tobihi was still dumbfounded, but recognized the language. Something that descended from the languages spoken on Eurasia continent in Tobihi's time. Still recognizable. The image demanded an answer, now gaining menacing alterations to her image, as if to show her what pain and damage she could inflict on Tobihi. Tobihi regained composure. Then she emit her thoughts against the image and declared "I am Tanyuu Karibusa. I came to reclaim what you stole."

At Tobihi's response the image seemed to scoff and ridicule, but then displayed disturbance. Tobihi retrieved her parasitic cell unit and prayed, to what deity was within her prayer. She could guess what the woman was up to. Tobihi did not know how she bridged the gap between her foreknowledge and Tobihi's declaration, but she clearly understood. And she was under orders to destroy it all. "Please, let me get out. Please, please, please!" She took the direct route through the woman's skull, piercing the floor, into the soil beneath the house. The next moment everything was burning. Not burning. Melting, evaporating, changing, corrupting, annihilating what was and leaving behind its ungodly altered form. The last thing Tobihi thought at its bottom was "_she wouldn't...how can she risk a nuclear explosion in the middle of Edo?_"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Tanyuu took one last look at the first beach she had ever seen. He did not tell her so, but she knew Ginko deliberately took that route. Moist sea breeze picked up a strand of her hair, fluttering in her face. She tucked it back behind the ear. It was such moments as this that Ginko found all but impossible to take his eye off her. She suddenly turned to him and said「とてもいい経験になった。ありがとなギンコ」"it was a great experience. Thanks Ginko." He wanted to say something smart, but drew a blank again. Instead he replied 「具合どうだ？ここらに着いて以来症状出てきてねえか？」"how have you been feeling? Any sign of distress?" She shook her head and opined 「本当に耐性でも付いてきたのかしら？それとも潮風のせいかもね」"I wonder if I'm really building tolerance. Or maybe it's the ocean."

The beach came to its end at a sharp cliff. They turned back and found an old path up that hill. From there onward the environs grew more and more inhospitable.

By the late afternoon of that day they reached a dank woods, thick with dying trees. There they spotted a structure.

At first Ginko wondered what an idiot would put a hut where animals were scarce. He guessed it must have been before kyoumyaku changed its configuration, as it sometimes did. It was nearing dusk. Even a dirty hut was better than no shelter. His mistake was letting Tanyuu step in before him.

「ひっ！」"ee!" she gasped at something. She instinctively backed off, which caused her to fall. Ginko crouched to help her up and saw what startled her.

Skeletal remains of a child lay within, no longer in its original arrangement. Its size suggested eight years of age or thereabout. Tanyuu was unable to take her eyes off the grizzly sight. Ginko gingerly pulled her back. Her teeth began to chatter. This was a sight he had run into occasionally, but a new and shocking one for her. He kept a firm hold on her until her trembling subsided.

She knew it would be selfish of her to request they bury the bones. It broke her heart nonetheless. 「気の毒にな。孤児だったんだろう」"poor kid. Must've been an orphan" Ginko speculated. At these words the reality of his past dawned upon her heart heavily. 「気休めにもならんだろうがよくある事さ」"this won't make you feel any better but this is common" he added. They walked on awhile longer for a suitable spot to set camp. The sun was setting. He was walking on the west side of her. He knew her well enough to see something was changing within her.「世の中がこれ程不公平なのは何故だろうな。大名の連中は庶民から税金うんと取っておきながらその子供らが孤児になってもおかまいなし、だ」"why is the society so unfair? The upper class squeeze every penny out of everyone below but they care nothing about their orphans" she said. The flat tone she said it with disturbed Ginko. 「さあな」"dunno" he replied, wishing he had something comforting to say. Nothing came to mind. He almost wished she would just cry. He could have at least comforted her then. In any event what she said next was not at all expected.

「お前が付けてくれた私のお伽噺の終わりに出てきた帝の事、何も話していなかったよな？」"I never told you about the 'king' in your ending of my story, did I?"

Ginko blinked. She went on. 「帝、はな、実は出家されて今は坊さんなの」"the Mikado, is really a monk. He swore the family off and joined a religious order."

「私が八つの年だった。母上は私を生む出産が難産でその併発症で亡くなられた。多分その悲しみにお心を持ち崩されたのであろう。もう十五年程逢っていない」"he left the year I turned eight. My mother died giving me birth, and I think his grief crippled him. I haven't seen him in fifteen years." Ginko listened but still could not see the connection. She knew that. 「あえて言えば私のお爺様が事実上の父親役だ。だが一つだけ困るのはその二年後異国の幕府の研修とやらで出国された以来音沙汰も無い」"so that makes my grandfather my de-facto parent. But the problem is that he left the country. I heard he left to study a foreign government. No communication since." She paused. 「どの異国かは知らんがその国では武士も農民も階級のない誰もが平等の社会だそうだ。私の推測に過ぎないが、深い訳がある様だ。多分誰かお爺様にとって大切な物を犠牲にされたのではないかと思う」"I don't know what country it is, but their society has no strata. All is equal there. And it's just my guess but I think he sacrificed something important to him." 「ならずの恋」"love that should never to be" he completed her thought, though she did not know it herself. 「え？何？」"what did you say?" 「ならずの恋。お前の爺さん、身分違いの愛人でもいたんじゃねえか？」"I said 'love that should never be.' Sounds like your grandpa had a lover from lower class." 「そうね」"maybe" she answered. 「遺伝かねえ」"it must be hereditary" he said with a teasing smirk. 「え？遺伝って何が？」"what? What's hereditary?" she inquired. 「身分違いの馬の骨に惚れるのが、さ」"falling for someone from lower class" he replied, half teasingly. At that she hoped the sunset hid her blushing. 「その理由が以前は理解できなかったけど、たった今解った様な気がする」"I don't think I understood why he wanted to do that until just now" she admitted, which completed her thought. 「誰もが平等な社会、か」"a society where everyone's equal, you say?" Ginko mouthed. He had to admit that idea was novel to him. But not an unappealing one, and very unachievable.

Shortly after that conversation they reached a site much like the river bank where they camped before. And the next night, and the night after that. Each day they neared Kamakura. Each night they feared the past weeks were the happiest time of their lives in each other's embrace.


	53. Chapter 53

Life at the fishing village was returning to normal, except Io's heart. She and the doctor were happy as ever, but she was being eaten on the inside. And Adashino could see it, as well as those who have been through life. Presently she was under water but emerged for breath. She climbed up a boulder. Her mind and heart were awash with the memory of the suiko, and the events that led to the chance encounter. Her heart burned. Brows knotted in pain, she buried her face upon her knees. She stayed there for awhile.

At home Taichi was visiting the young doctor. His back was bothering him again. On the way he caught sight of Io atop a boulder. Judging from her posture she could have been crying.

「ああ、やっぱりそう思うだろ？ 俺も幾度も訊いたけどその度に思い過ごしだって言い張るんだ。どうしたもんだろう？」"yeah I think so, too. I have asked her to tell me but she tells me nothing's wrong. Any advice?" Adashino replied as he ground herbal ingredients into oil for topical analgesic. Taichi thought for awhile.

「さあなあ、イオちゃんの生い立ちの事もよく知らんからどうとも言いがたいのう。先生、親御さん達にゃ逢った事あるかい」"hard to say without knowing more. Say, have you met her folks?" answered Taichi. Adashino shook his head, gesturing Taichi to show his back. 「子供時代の事を時々話すけど」"she talks about her childhood sometimes," the young doctor recounted. 「でもそれからここに水蟲と共に来た時までの間の事はさっぱり」"but a big chunk is missing, between then and the time she got here with the suiko." Adashino took a bit of the topical on his fingers and applied it on Taichi's back. His next question was「ふうむ。どうやって将棋の腕を上げた話はするかね？」"has she told you how she got so good at shogi?" Adashino shook his head no again and realized Taichi could not see him.

「いんや、全然」"no she hasn't" he answered verbally. As the doctor's hands worked on Taichi's tired back they mulled over this and that. Eventually they came to a conclusion they knew they would reach. They simply did not know much about her past.

Taichi left feeling a bit better. Adashino wished he had insight into situations Ginko had whenever mushi was involved. Not that he was sure what exactly was.

There was another patient he paid a visit to at home. Io was home before her husband. She released her hair string. Her once green hair rested upon her shoulders. When she entered the kitchen to prepare a meal a scent triggered memories. She was not paralyzed by it but worked in a foul mood.

She hated being alone in a house. She hated cooking alone in the kitchen. She hated that scent that reminded her of her childhood home.

Adashino came home panting, and her mood lifted. They embraced, ate together, and went through the evening as any newly wed couple would. When they turned in Adashino kept staring at his wife with his right hand under his head. Io reached for the candle to put it out.「ちょい待った」"wait" her husband requested, intercepting her hand with his. Io waited for him to explain. 「どうやって将棋の腕そこまで上げたんだ？」"how did you get so good at shogi?" he blurted. That was unexpected.「この夜遅くにどうして将棋の事なんか訊くの？」"it's this late and you're asking me about shogi?" she returned with a question, wrinkling her nose. He nodded. His expression said he was not just jesting. Io sighed and warned him 「あまり聞いても面白くもない話よ」"it's an unpleasant story."

She turned herself onto her back. Adashino slid his arm under her head and drew her closer. She was not smiling like she usually did when he did that but was not fighting him, either. 「私の兄さんが起点になるかしら」"I guess it has to start with my brother," she began softly. He dared not make a peep. 「私の家族は熱海の近くの漁村に住んでいたの。私は覚えてないけど両親によると一人のお坊さんがひょっこりやってきて住み着いていたそう。始めの二三年は人助けして歩き回っていたそうだけど、五年目に寺子屋を開けたんだ。兄さんは七歳、私は四歳の年だった。その寺子屋では読み書き算数に時の数えや薬草のことの基礎をおしえていたそうだけど、女衆は学問するべきではないと固く禁じていた。だから、男の子が家に帰って学んだ事を女の子に教えてはならんときつく言っていた。でも、私は兄さんのしている事は放っておけなくて親には内緒で教わったの」"we lived in a small village near Atami. They said a monk took residence there. For the first few years he went around doing good deeds. The fifth year he opened a terakoya (rudimentary school, boys only). My brother was seven, I was four. He taught the basics...reading, writing, and arithmetic, time reckoning, herbs and such. But he was of persuasion that women should submit to men, including young girls. He forbad men and boys teaching anything to girls. Still, anything my brother was up to I had to do, too. Pretty soon I learned whatever he was learning. We kept it from our parents and the monk, though." Io sighed, squeezing a corner of Adashino's night clothes. She had his full attention. 「それでも十の年にばれてしまった。不注意にも母さんに本を読んでいるところを捕まっちゃったの。母さんはすごく怒ってな、」"that is, until I was ten. I was careless. My mother caught me reading, and she punished me severely." She placed Adashino's fingertips on a knuckle on her right hand. 「ほら、この火傷痕ぽっこりしてるでしょ？これは薪の枝を押し付けてお仕置きされた時の痕なんだ」"can you feel this scar? This was from the burning with a firewood stick they pressed on me as a punishment." Upon hearing that, his heart burned in anger. That was very different from his own upbringing. 「将棋も兄さんに教わったひとつだったの。私が兄さんを負かし始めたらやめちゃったけどね。その後も私はいけないと判っていながら隠れて本を読み通ずけた。それでも子供の用心では用が足らなかったんだろうな。隠れていながらも近所の目に入って結局は坊さんにもばれちゃった。一家でお寺に呼びつけられて散々説教されたけど悔しくて私は余計に逆らった。村の衆も坊さんについて私の家族を白い目で見るようになった。そんなある年大雨の後大洪水がおこったの。私は前に読んだ物に心当たりがあってね、単直に言えば堤防と流れ口を適切な場所に設置してその年の収穫を失わずに済むように計画図を描いた。それを兄さんが村の衆に見せて説得してその年は丸損にしなくて済んだ。その後私達一家の扱いは良くなったんだけどその坊さんにはにらまれるようになった...あの糞坊主！」"shogi was one of the things my brother taught me. He quit when I started beating him, though. Anyway I kept reading in secret whenever I could. But the monk caught a wind of that and started to treat me like a sore thumb. And I...I was most unrepentant. Eventually villagers joined him and I was treated like a pariah. Until one year a flooding broke out. But I came up with an idea to divert the flow, and long story short, my brother convinced the villagers to build a levy here and an outlet there to save the crops. That year my family was treated better, much to the monk's chagrin, of course. The year following that we faced the same situation. But that damned monk!" As she spoke she remembered her anger, which made her grit her teeth. She continued. 「あくる年またしても梅雨が長く水が上がってきた。坊さんは調子よく水神様からのお告げがあったと言って回った。去年築いた洪水対策の事でお怒りを買ったので若い娘を犧によこさないと祟られるとかで、私を指名すらしてきた。兄さんはその坊さんは根にもった恨み晴らしだと村の衆を説得しようとしたけど馬の耳に念仏ってとこね。逆に私を手渡さないと一家皆殺しにすると脅された。

父さんと母さんは泣き泣き私を手放した。そして村の衆は私の手足をしばりあの赤い牡丹柄の着物を着せて崖から突き落とした」"He conveniently 'received' revelation from a 'water god' that the angry deity would only be pacified with a sacrifice. It had to be a young girl, he said. And guess what? The water god even specified which one. My brother tried to convince the villagers he was only doing this out of grudge. They would not listen. They demanded my family offer me or they would be killed in my place. So...they bound me, put the pretty wedding kimono on me and plunged me off a cliff." 「水蟲と出会ったのはその時か？」"and that's when you encountered the suiko?" he hazarded a guess. The candle had burned out by this time but he could feel her nod. He wished he had something smart to say. Nothing came to mind. All he could do was stroke her hair in his arms.

She fell asleep there. Bothered with her story as he was, he did as well. The next morning she went off for a day of dive fishing and he spent all morning mulling over what he could do. He could see her anger at the monk she mentioned, as well as her anguish for her family. But it was also clear it was eating away at her from inside.

"...make you happy..." his own words echoed in his mind. He meant that then. He still did now.

Io came home for that day close to noon, as it was proving to be a slow day for dive fishing. She was pleasantly surprised to see her husband had prepared a simple meal by himself. It made her happy he was not the sort to insist on the woman cooking. The next surprise came in the middle of the meal. He abruptly asked her 「親御さんに会いに行くか？俺も一緒に行くぞ」"wanna go check up on your folks? I'll come with you." She almost choked on her food and erupted in violent coughing.

「な、何よ急に？」"what, all of the sudden?" she replied between wheezing. He waited until her coughing subsided. Then repeated the same question, just paraphrased. 「親御さんにもう一度会いたくねえか？」"would you like to see your folks?" She stared at him in disbelief. Surely he realized they believed her dead.「そんな事言ったってまだ生きてる事さえ知らないのに」"but I can't. They don't know I'm alive" she replied. Half of that was a protest. 「しかし、すごく気になるんだろ？」"but it''s killing you on the inside, isn't it?" he persisted, though his stance was soft and calming. Her gaze dropped. He cradled her shoulder. She cuddled up close to him.

「今すぐ返事しなくてもいい。しばらく考えてみな」"you don't have to answer now, but think about it" he whispered softly into her ear.


	54. Chapter 54

With her corporeal form deteriorating Tobihi did the only thing she could. She slipped through layers of soil and rocks, finally arriving at a small tributary of the kyoumyaku. She dropped into the stream soundlessly. Not sufficient to reconstitute her but enough to keep her alive, whatever its definition.

She allowed herself to float for awhile.

On the surface above her the explosion Tobihi thought was nuclear was something beyond her knowledge. By some manipulation of the matter the woman obliterated everything, including the tissue and cell samples and herself. Not a trace remained. The shockwave of the explosion knocked a front plaque by the front door off. It was positioned horizontally before, but now it hung dangling. It bore a name of a woman physician and her title.

She knew she needed to return to the surface as soon as she could, but she needed a corporeal body...or more of it to be visible to some humans. She could obviously not do that at the moment. Reconstruction would require an enourmous amount of energy. The quickest way to obtain it was to reach the largest pool of kyoumyaku in Japan. But then considering its location she needed a host. A human. Tama would not be able to withstand the rigor of the trip there. Kumado? No. He could do it physically but his nature after restoration remained unclear to her. She could not afford to trust him yet. Yasunaga...out of the option. He was too delicate. She ran through a list of possible candidates, but none seemed fit. Except one.

She brushed that idea aside. No, it cannot be him. He is already stretched to his limits.

Could she reside within him dormant until he gets there? If she had to.

She decided, and then vanished into the current of kyoumyaku.

Next morning the Fujii residence was turned upside down. Miss Karibusa was missing. Some servants in the household thought it odd how calm Tama remained.

Kumado and she exchanged glances at each other. They were rather puzzled at this development as well, but not alarmed. It was Tobihi-Bikuni after all. Some clucked their tongues at the commotion, supposing a cripple could not have gone far by herself. That word was heard by Yasunaga unfortunately, and resulted in a few dismissals from service. When the property was looked over thoroughly Yasunaga's thin nerve was visibly frayed. Kumado could not care less but Matsu begged Tama to do something. Anything. At first Tama was at a loss but she thought of visiting the woman physician. 「あの女医師が淡幽殿を誘拐したと言うのか？」"are you accusing that woman of kidnapping Miss Tanyuu?" Yasunaga responded incredulity at her request. She shushed him with a deep frown 「しっ！声が高い！」"not so loud! You'll be heard!" Yasunaga nodded sheepishly and went to fetch lanterns himself, muttering something under his breath.

Ginko and Tanyuu took camp behind a cemetery yet again. Tanyuu looked spooked and Ginko quipped「静かでいいじゃねえか」"it IS nice and quiet." She stuck her tongue out at him, but he paid no mind. She kept a straight face while he teasingly told her this ghost story and that by a bonfire. Or perhaps it was his effort to keep on a lighter mood. They should reach Kamakura the next day. Before turning in he caught a sight of her glancing at the tomb stones nervously. He put on a silly grin. She slapped him. 「何だよお？ 痛えじゃねえかひでえなあ」"what was that? That smart..." he protested half-heartedly. She stuck her tongue out at him again and rolled over. 「ま、怖くなったら泣きついて来いや姫君殿」"well I'm over here if you get scared princess" he teased. She answered with a 「馬鹿ね。子供みたいに」"Ginko you idiot. Grow up."

She was annoyed at him but fatigue from another day eased her into light sleep. It mercifully lasted until she spotted another bonfire in distance. "Oh so there are people around here after all" she thought. She turned to look at Ginko and found him sleeping, looking lifeless. In her peripheral vision she saw the bonfire move. Her heart tightened. She did not want to look but her eyes would not obey. The bonfire moved some more. In fact it was bobbing up and down, swaying a little.

「ひっ！ひ...ひ, ひと, ひとひと」"eeeek! A s... soul f... soul f..." she stuttered in fright. That roused Ginko enough to slur a sleepy 「人魂？そりゃどうも」"a soul fire? Well, thanks" (byproducts of decomposition lighting and moving on their own. Probably results of poorly executed burial. It was frequently thought to be a supernatural occurrence in Japan).

Underground, Tobihi heard Tanyuu's fright and Ginko's incoherent answer. If she had a face she would have chuckled. Such innocence. Or was it ignorance?

The knowledge she accrued the last two thousand years had robbed her of the wonder with which Tanyuu related to the world. This was indeed a much more magical era than what was to come. People still believed in supernatural, including Tanyuu and Ginko. Refocusing, she waited for them to go back to sleep. Much to her chagrin, Tanyuu skittered toward Ginko in fright. He rolled over to cradle her in spite of being asleep. She was trembling but his embrace calmed her. In a while she, too, drifted off. In the meantime Tobihi was poised to jump but she was forced to wait longer, very much annoyed.

Ten minutes passed before Tobihi was sure they were asleep. She emerged from the ground under Ginko's back and entered one of his nerve bundles. He flinched a bit but stayed asleep. From there she followed his spine into the cranium. It had not been her intention to entertain her theories about him just now but nevertheless realized his cranial anatomy made an echoic chamber. Especially for the range of frequencies emitted by mushi. It made a nice environment for her to recuperate. "_Explains why he attracts mushi_," she thought to herself. She assessed her surroundings emitting low amplitude waves, followed by reverberation rippling through his brain tissue. Being the scientist she was at heart she took a moment to examine his cellular structure, chemical composition, genome, internal flora, etc. etc. She was satisfied to find he was completely human, though that definition was wide. "_So he really is not an _oniko_ after all_," she concluded. Next thought that occurred to her was

"_No wonder tokoyami took residence here._" Then she jumped. "_Where?_" she focused her thought and emitted another burst at a different frequency. The wave bounced back to her. It...tokoyami...had embedded itself in within his neurons. Every last one of them. Her being was flooded with anger at it and concerns for him. If only she was in her corporeal form! But her consciousness was beginning to fail. The last thing she did was to move to his left auditory nerve bundle. There she spread herself into the synapses and went to sleep.

The three of them managed to slip out unseen later that night. Tama missed her donkey. It took over an hour of brisk walking. It was giving her hips a pinching pain.

They arrived to find a front gate plaque dangling. Yasunaga took a moment to put it back. Kumado kicked the wooden gate door open unceremoniously, never mind the noise it made. His demeanor made Tama cringe inside. Whatever was going on with him lately, he sure was acting different.

Evidently the noise roused nobody, and they proceeded inside the house. It was pitch black save their lanterns. They passed front hall and work room. Her private bed chamber lay ahead. Kumado found it and entered first, only to find it empty. Tama followed. She looked around for the instruments and what-not she saw earlier, but nothing. Yasunaga followed. Noticing ropes dangling from the ceiling, he was overcome by some grizzly image of a surgery in his mind. He covered his mouth, suppressing nausea. From there they split up to search the house. Yasunaga was undoubtedly looking for Tanyuu while Kumado and Tama were unsure. They each whispered 「飛火殿！飛火殿！」"Tobihi-dono! Tobihi-dono!" to no a avail. A feeling of doom began to descend on Tama. What if something happened to her? She gasped at that thought. Next moment she was overcome by emotions. She lowered herself to the floor clutching her chest. Kumado walked up from behind her and picked her up, announcing they were leaving.

Neither Tama or Kumado saw any reason to disclose anything to Yasunaga. Tobihi did not leave instructions as to the point, either. They just forgot that Yasunaga still believed Tanyuu was Tanyuu. When he announced his intent to seek Edo's law enforcement's assistance locating the woman physician and Tanyuu, they looked at him askance. Even in darkness Yasunaga could tell their disagreement. Kumado countered his idea by a simple

「役人連中など邪魔になるだけだ。俺と伯母殿は明日出る」"they would just be a nuisance. We leave tomorrow."

「何だと？あの女に淡幽殿を誘拐されたのに何を言う？ 大至急捜査しないでどうする」"what? Why? That woman kidnapped Miss Tanyuu. We have to initiate a search immediately" Yasunaga sputtered. However Tama and Kumado remained stubbornly silent. As they walked on Yasunaga began to demand an explanation. As his voice grew louder they started to notice attention, even in the middle of the night. Finally Kumado had enough. He spun around, shoved Yasunaga up against someone's plastered outer wall, and growled. To Kumado's surprise Yasunaga would not be silenced. He drew his short sword, pointed it at Kumado, and demanded to know why they would leave at such a time as this. Kumado would have obliged him on a knife fight but he had none on him. Kumado released Yasunaga's clothes and harrumphed. He spat out a disgusted 「あの人は偽りの淡幽殿だからだ」"because that wasn't Miss Tanyuu."

Dawn was braking. A part of Tanyuu did not want this day to break, but she knew it had to. She took Ginko's hand and interlaced her fingers into his. Then she chuckled. She learned during the night that even someone peculiar like Ginko talked in sleep sometimes. Why, she had a whole conversation with him while he was asleep.

On the way she asked him what he remembered. His glance in response said "_what the hell are you talking about?_" He looked surprised when she told him his dream.

「ナメクジ？ああそうすげえでかいナメクジが背中に這い回るんでこそばゆくて困った。そのおまけにナメクジが生意気に口ききやがる。すげえ変な夢だった」"a slug. Yeah. A huge slug was crawling up and down my back and ticklin'me something terrible. A talking slug, too. Really weird" he confirmed. 「お前、どうして知ってるんだ？」"but how do you know?" 「寝言言ってた。問えば答えたしな。でもおかしな事言ってて笑えたこと」"you were talking. I even asked you questions and you answered. Not that you made any sense. It was hilarious" she told him, still giggling.

He harrumphed. 「へえへえどういたしまして。思い出せん。なんて言った？」"well you're welcome Miss. I don't remember. What did I say?" 「ナメクジが背中に這いて上がってきて耳の後ろにつっかえたから掘って出してくれって。ナメクジなんてどこにもいないと言ったらぷんぷん怒った。それからそのナメクジが話だしたから聞こえるように静かにしろって。そして、『え？青木ヶ原？何で青木ヶ原になんか行きたいんだよ？人がよく迷うの知らんのか？お前だっていくらナメクジでも迷っちまうぞ』ってまるで人間に話してる様に大真面目な顔してお説教してた。そしたら急にガバっと起きて髪の毛バサバサ掻いたものだからびっくりしてどうしたのって言ったら『ナメクジが頭の中で盆踊りしてるからどうにかして追い出してくれ』って言ってな、言い終わったらとたんにキュウっと倒れてまた寝てしまった」"that a slug was crawling and it lodged behind your ear, so dig it out of you. I said there was no slug on you and you got mad. And then you said it was talking to you. I asked what it said and you shushed me so you could hear. You said 'Aokigahara? Why do you want to go to Aokigahara? Don't you know people get lost there? You could get lost, too, you know' like you were lecturing a person. After that you sat up, grabbed your head and mussed up your hair. I said what's the matter and you said the slug was doing the bon-odori ("bon" is "spirit festival" that takes place in summer. "odori" is dance) in your head so could I please knock it out of you. Then you lay back down and went back to sleep." She managed to end the sentence, with a hysterical laughter erupting. They laughed a good long while. He even teased her she does that, too. She denied it. He insisted she did, doing his imitation of her. They laughed some more as they approached Kamakura.

Nearing Kamakura city proper now Ginko had forgotten all about the nun whose name he was unable to remember. Tanyuu was still pondering how to tell him the last bit the yobiko had told her, never mind the location. Or should she at all? She recalled ordering Ginko to marry her, so he would mind his safety more. That was one thing. Asking him to embark on parenthood with her was quite another. Now that she thought about it, that was really bold of her. Was he right about kyoumyaku causing insanity in the Karibusa scribes? But that was at an eye of koumyaku. No, she was not crazy then. She found his subsequent response hard to believe as well. Maybe...is he going crazy? She wanted that to be untrue still. He agreed to take her. She was deep in thoughts when she heard「...沙汰ないって言ってたろ？」"...from him, didn'tcha?" Ginko was asking her a question, of which she missed but a few words. He was looking up at her atop Hayate, and wondered why her face was red. 「気分悪いか？」"you feelin'sick?" 「ううん、大丈夫よ」"no I'm fine," she replied. 「何か言った？」"were you asking me something?" He nodded and said 「お前の爺さんの屋敷、行く道知ってるのか？」"your grandfather's house in Kamakura. You know how to get there?" They were approaching the city proper. Of course it was an appropriate question. She started to say 「あまり昔の事で良く覚えてないけど途中で訊いたらいい」"my memory is sketchy, but we can ask on the way. It's one of the biggest houses there." She did not get to the end of the sentence. Ginko threw a nervous glance at her with a finger in front of his mouth, signaling silence. Her blushing was instantly gone.

Next few moments were but a blur. Before they knew it they were surrounded by six men. Their resistance was quickly put to rest. Ginko watched a few of them force Tanyuu off the horse in horror, followed by an even more horrifying sight of her knocked unconscious by something. That something was presently applied to him as well and he recognized its odor.


End file.
